Epistasis de la decoherencia (2da edición ver 2 31)
by RFLP
Summary: Teóricamente, las líneas de universo no deberían cambiar entre sí. Aún cuando lo hicieran, los seres humanos son incapaces de notar ese cambio: con excepción de la familia Okabe.
1. Capítulo 1

Saludos, lectores.

Esta es una historia que escribo desde el año 2018 y cuya primera versión publiqué antes en fanfiction. Actualmente la estoy editando y republicando, con intenciones de traducirla también al inglés.

La traducción al inglés está a cargo del usuario **Luf5**.

La traducción al portugués está siendo realizara por el grupo** Steins;Gate Brasil (seguir su página de facebook)**.

*****NOTA IMPORTANTE*****

La trama de la historia la trabajo, reflexiono y perfecciono contínuamente. Mi intención es escribir la mayor cantidad de ideas que tengo en mente, o al menos, poder llegar a un final, aunque no sea el que tengo planeado (y créanme que ya tengo uno en la galera).  
Pero la sucesión de eventos que planeo es muy larga y soy conscience de que llevará incluso varios años en escribirse. Si bien mi intención y mi verdadero deseo es poder concluir este trabajo (me considero constante), y haré planes para reacomodar mis horarios y demás responsabilidades para avanzar en este fanfic a un buen ritmo, este trabajo tampoco es mi principal prioridad en la vida.***

******Advertencias varias que debes conocer antes de leer el fanfic******

*Este fic puede contener OoC y deformación de las interpretaciones canónicas sobre la mecánica de las líneas temporales y campos atractores.  
*Este fic usa conceptos científicos no validados aún.  
*Este fic toca temas socialmente delicados.  
*Los eventos históricos reales pueden verse alterados.  
*Los nombres de marcas comerciales reales son desformados por motivos de derechos.  
*Los personajes originales NO buscan ser realistas, ni la escritura estrictamente seria.  
*Este fic utiliza estereotipos propios del género manga/anime.  
*En esta línea de eventos, el OVA "Egoistic Poriomania" y la película "Load Region of Déjà Vu" nunca sucedieron.  
*Esta historia no tiene relación alguna con la continuación canónica de los personajes mostrada en Robotic;Notes, Robotic:Notes DaSH ni ninguna otra obra de las series de Science Adventure.  
*Este fanfic puede ser catalogado como un "futuro alternativo de la Steins;Gate hecho por un fan para otros fans".  
*Por último, aunque hay OkaKuri, esto no es un fanfic enfocado en el romance. Si solo quieren leer una historia romántica entre ellos, puede que este no sea su fic.

Sin más, declaro que escribí esto para entretenerlos y espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.

¡Saludos!  
El autor

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Steins;Gate y sus personajes son exclusiva propiedad de 5pb/Nitroplus.

* * *

** _EPISTASIS DE LA DECOHERENCIA_**

**Capítulo I**

**El escuadrón Schrödinger**

_Sábado 27 de septiembre del 2036_

El joven se colocó el largo abrigo negro, y mirando su reflejo en la superficie de la máquina del tiempo, acomodó su cabello castaño rojizo.

Dio tres pasos atrás y se dedicó a observar mejor el gran artefacto en el que había trabajado. Pensó que, ahora que esta era completamente funcional, merecía alguna clase de nombre. Siguiendo la tradición de sus creadores, le correspondía llevar el número consecutivo al _aparato futurista_ anterior; pero pese a sus intenciones de arrebatársela a sus verdaderos dueños, no quiso abandonar del todo aquella costumbre. Así que la denominaría "K204 (nombre provisional)", hasta que se le ocurriera uno mejor.

La similitud de la máquina con un antiguo satélite, sumada a la apariencia cyberpunk del abrigo que eligió, hicieron sentirse al joven como el protagonista de una vieja serie SciFi. Como si estuviera por vivir una aventura al estilo _Space Opera_ con tintes de ficción histórica; o quizás sería más apropiado esperar una especie de _thriller_, con acción, drama, comedia y por último —pero no menos importante—, romance. Eso estaría bien para él.

Sólo faltaba comenzar la narración. Entonces, inspirándose en un programa que recordaba haber visto de niño, empezó a recitar en su mente la gran introducción:

_«El tiempo: la verdadera frontera final»._

Superando límites que se creían infranqueables ¿importaba ya si el hombre conquistaba o no Marte? Llegar al espacio era sólo una cuestión de tiempo, y vencer este último sería su propósito.

_«Nuestra misión: explorar el pasado para corregir el entramado de líneas temporales, viajando a donde nadie ha llegado antes»._

Quien controle el tiempo puede decidirlo todo: pasado, presente y futuro son una sola cosa. Todo podía cambiarse, nada era inalterable. La realidad que transitaba y que sus padres bautizaron como "Steins;Gate_"_ podía corregirse: para ello usaría ese invento.

_«Eso es. ¿No dijiste que era un tonto por querer viajar en el tiempo?» _

Le dijo a la figura que irrumpió en su mente.

_«Quizás tú quisiste intentarlo y fracasaste, pero he demostrado que soy mejor. Terminé tu invento y me lo llevaré sin tu permiso. Iré a corregir lo que no te atreves. ¿Qué nadie debe meterse con la Steins;Gate? ¿Qué debemos aceptar la realidad tal cual es? No me hagas reír»._

Sintió el repentino deseo de emular aquella malévola risa que escuchó muchas veces en su infancia. Cruzó los brazos al frente y tomó una gran cantidad de aire.

—¡Fuajajajajajaja! —retumbó su voz a lo ancho y largo del salón.

Sí, la imitación era muy buena; podría recibir un premio por ella. Pero pronto escuchó unos pasos cruzando el recinto, y entró en estado de alerta.

¿"_Él__"_ también estaba allí? ¿Lo había descubierto? El joven estuvo trabajado en secreto todo el tiempo, pero nunca movió el aparato del lugar donde lo abandonaron. Quizás se habría dado cuenta de su labor. Quizás "él" intentaría impedir su viaje.

Cerró los puños. No dejaría que lo detuvieran. Se daría la vuelta, y lo enfrentaría de ser necesario: no importa todo lo que "él" le dijera. Iría al pasado, corregiría todo, no le interesaba nada más, él...

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Keitarou?

A su lado se encontraba una joven de dos largas trenzas y vestimenta deportiva color verde oscuro.

—¡Hashida-san! —exclamó Keitarou, sintiendo un gran alivio—. Menos mal que eres tú.

—Claro que soy yo ¿o esperabas a alguien más? —contestó ella, ladeando la cabeza—. Dime ¿en qué estabas pensando? Parecía ser algo gracioso y yo también quiero reírme.

—En nada especial. ¿Trajiste tus cosas para el viaje?

Quizás la pregunta era innecesaria, pues la chica llevaba en su espalda una gran mochila de entramado militar. En lugar de responderle, ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Notaba que su amigo quería desviar su curiosidad.

—Si no quieres contármelo, voy a intentar adivinar. —Y poniendo la mano en el mentón, se dispuso a meditar el asunto—. Sí, ¡ya entiendo! Debe haber sido eso.

Keitarou la miró intrigado. A su preciada amiga de la infancia le gustaban esa clase de juegos. Se preguntó, si realmente esta vez, ella había podido descifrar con éxito sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Hashida se veía seria.

—¡Sé que estabas pensando en algo pervertido y por eso no lo quieres decir! —dijo ella, señalando con un dedo acusador.

Luego de la sentencia, siguió un breve silencio, en el que ella bajó su dedo y tomó una mirada risueña.

—Es más, por tu risa podría asegurar que era algo muy pero muy perverso, como una historia _netorare_ o quizás algo con tentáculos ¿no es así?.

—¡Claro que no, Hashida-san! —respondió finalmente Keitarou—. ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esa clase de suposiciones!?

—¿Eh? ¿No era eso? Bueno, parece que me equivoqué otra vez, así que no te ofendas —agregó ella manteniendo su sonrisa y frotando su cabeza con la mano—. Pero por tu reacción cuando llegué, juraría que estabas pensando en alguien. Me pregunto en quién sería...

Mientras pensaba en el nombre de la persona en la mente de su amigo, Hashida se dedicó a pasear alrededor del imponente aparato.

Keitarou no pudo apartar la mirada de la atractiva figura atlética dando vueltas por el salón. Él sabía que, detrás de esa apariencia femenina, se encontraba oculto un gran luchador que podía derrotar a mil hombres en una pelea. Sin embargo, pese a considerarse a si misma un "soldado en entrenamiento", Hashida mantenía su carácter alegre y trataba con amabilidad a todos los que la rodeaban.

A todos con excepción de Keitarou, claro estaba. Solía burlarse de él siempre que podía, pero ¿realmente eso importaba ahora? Ella era su mejor amiga y estaba allí para acompañarlo como su leal mano derecha. Valoraba su presencia por sobre todas las demás.

—La única persona en la que puedo pensar ahora es Hashida Suzuha.

Él lo dijo de forma leve; pensó que ella no lo escucharía por la distancia que los separaba. Pero tras haberlo pronunciado, la referida volteó hacia él y lo miró.

—¡Espera! ¡No pienses que lo hago de forma pervertida! —exclamó nervioso—. Lo que quise decir es que yo, yo de Hashida-san estoy...

—Ya entiendo porque estás tan contento Keitarou —lo interrumpió ella—. Se ve fenomenal ahora que está completa. Me sorprende que nuestros padres la diseñaran, es un invento increíble.

La creación de la máquina del tiempo era idea de los padres de Keitarou, con la colaboración del padre de Suzuha. Aquellas tres mentes brillantes unidas habían logrado planificar un dispositivo tan magnífico que podía viajar tanto al pasado como al futuro, sin gastar grandes cantidades de combustible en el proceso.

Sin embargo, antes de que el aparato estuviera finalizado y los últimos detalles técnicos resueltos, dejaron el proyecto abandonado y la máquina quedó depositada en un galpón alquilado junto a otros aparatos futuristas incompletos o defectuosos. Sus hijos supieron de su existencia por casualidad.

Keitarou decidió apoderarse del prototipo, y sin avisarle a sus antiguos dueños, se empeñó en la empresa de completar y poner en funcionamiento el aparato. Luego de siete meses de trabajo, logró finalmente su objetivo. El resultado lo llenó de la mayor autosatisfacción que sintió en su vida.

—Escucha Hashida-san —llamó la atención de su amiga—. Pronto viajaremos al pasado en esta máquina. Agradezco que hayas respondido a mi pedido de ayuda para la misión que me propongo a emprender. Como recompensa yo, Okabe Keitarou, te prometo en el día de tu cumpleaños número diecinueve, que, luego de terminar nuestra labor en el año 2012, te llevaré al momento de la historia que desees visitar.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes llevarme a dónde yo quiera? —preguntó Suzuha alegre.

—Así es —confirmó él—. Los jardines de Babilonia, las pirámides Mayas, o el primer _Kinkaku-ji. _Ninguno de ellos será un gran desafío, porque esta máquina está calibrada para viajar tanto en el tiempo, como en el espacio. Ese fue mi mejora personal al diseño original, que solo podía moverse en una de las cuatro dimensiones.

Hizo una breve pausa para arreglar el cuello su abrigo y siguió su discurso con un aire de confianza.

—Desde ahora, nuestro equipo se hará llamar "el escuadrón Schrödinger". Con ese nombre pasaremos en la historia como los primeros viajeros del tiempo de la humanidad. Yo sé que a ti te gusta liderar Hashida-san, pero creo que yo debo mandar sobre esta expedición.

—Te dejaré, pero solo por esta vez —respondió ella, todavía sonriendo.

La emoción de Keitarou iba en aumento con cada palabra que pronunciaba y ante la respuesta de su amiga, esta ya no se detendría. Subiendo por las escaleras de la máquina, empezó a proclamar:

—Nosotros lo haremos. ¡El escuadrón Schrödinger irá al pasado y descubrirá todos los secretos de la historia! ¡El mundo ya no podrá ocultarnos nada! —exclamó, llegando al máximo entusiasmo—. Con tu fuerza y mi intelecto, superaremos todos los obstáculos y nadie ni nada podrá detenernos mientras estemos juntos. ¡Te prometo que viviremos una gran aventura tú y yo, Hashida Suzuha!

Él dijo esas palabras con abierta sinceridad, confiando en que ella lograría darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. No era la primera vez que ponía en manifiesto sus intenciones, mas esperaba que esta vez, ella las percibiera.

Pero en su lugar, Suzuha empezó a reírse sin parar. Sus carcajadas fueron tan fuertes y tan largas, que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago con una mano, mientras que y con la otra se sacaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos color ámbar.

Okabe Keitarou se sintió humillado. Bajó de las escaleras y sus rodillas tambalearon, queriendo hacerlo caer al suelo. Pero no quiso entregar lo último que quedaba de su, ya herida, masculinidad.

No importaba las veces Suzuha lo destrozara con sus reacciones inesperadas, aún no iba a rendirse.

—¿Acaso soy sólo una burla para ti, Hashida-san? —preguntó, manteniéndose firme.

—No es eso Keitarou, por favor no te enojes —respondió ella, mientras intentaba detener su risa—. Es que tú… tú estabas...

Sin éxito, volvió a largar otra carcajada más, lo que molestó a Keitarou.

—¿Yo qué? ¡Ya dime que tengo de gracioso! —exigió.

Ella logró contenerse y se dispuso a hablar, manteniendo su sonrisa habitual, pero con un tono más serio en la voz.

—Verás, primero está el nombre que nos pusiste, luego ese discurso que pronunciaste, y por último el abrigo que llevas puesto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi abrigo? —preguntó él—. Yo creo que se ve bien.

—¿Esa cosa? No creo que la gente use eso ni siquiera en el 2012, aunque siempre te gustó vestirte de forma rara.

Pero Keitarou consideraba que no había nada malo con su sentido de la moda: confiaba en haber heredado el buen gusto de su madre. Así que cruzó los brazos y levantando una ceja, esperó que ella expusiera su verdadero punto.

—Lo intuí apenas te escuché al entrar —confesó Suzuha—. Lo que tú hiciste antes fue, nada más ni nada menos que, ¡actuar como el tío Okarín!

Él no se tomó el comentario de buena gana y la miró extrañado, como si no entendiera lo qué quería decirle.

—Pero lo más gracioso fue que lo hiciste a tu propia manera, ¿lo entiendes ahora, bebé futurista? —aclaró ella.

—Sí, estaba imitándolo antes, pero solo en esa risa tonta que tiene —refutó él—. Además, sabes bien que no me parezco a ese tipo, así que no nos compares.

—Vamos, Keitarou, deja de ser tan gruñón y admítelo de una vez, después de todo se trata de tu padre —reprochó ella—. No deberías avergonzarte, es más, creo que es muy adorable que intentes parecerte a él.

¿Adorable? ¿Ella realmente había elegido esa palabra?

Suzuha podía ser unos meses mayor, pero él tampoco era un niño para ser tratado de esa forma. Además, cuando se trataba de ser comparado con su padre, Okabe Keitarou no quería admitir similitudes. Hacerlo era inconcebible.

—No, Hashida-san, te equivocas —negó—. Deja ya de imaginar que quiero ser como ese perdedor de Hououin Kyouma.

—Papá no es un perdedor.

Una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la sala y llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes, que voltearon hacia el sitio desde donde provino.

—Buenos días Shizuka-chan —saludó Suzuha—. No te había visto.

—Buenos días —fue la respuesta.

En un rincón, junto a su bolso y un gran conejo de peluche como equipaje, se encontraba Okabe Shizuka. Ella no era más que una adolescente de grandes ojos marrón claro y un largo cabello negro. Se podría decir que su apariencia aniñada le daba un cierto encanto; pero, como su nombre delataba, su mayor característica era ser poco conversadora. Rara vez se expresaba por cualquier medio y su presencia solía pasar desapercibida, sino fuera por los comentarios que realizaba las pocas veces que deseaba intervenir en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Keitarou miró a su hermana menor con disgusto. Sabía que ella odiaba malgastar las palabras sin motivo, pero aún así, elegía defender a su padre. No podía comprenderla.

—¿Ya terminaste con eso Shizuka?

Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y le entregó a su hermano los tres teléfonos celulares que hasta hace momentos, se encontraban en su poder. Todo el rato anterior estuvo trabajando en ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? Se ven muy antiguos ¿para qué los necesitas? —preguntó Suzuha.

—Esta será la forma en que nos comunicaremos cuando lleguemos al pasado, son modelos de esa época. Logré hacerlos funcionar y le pedí a Shizuka que los cifrara para que nadie pueda interceptarnos.

El cifrado de la adolescente sería infalible. Después de todo, Okabe Shizuka era la discípula predilecta de Hashida Itaru, quien la había entrenado en el arte de todos los códigos de programación desarrollados desde la década de 1980. También era una experta en seguridad informática y una hacker experimentada para sus 14 años de edad, pudiendo burlar cualquier barrera de seguridad con una monstruosa facilidad.

Incluso a su padre le gustaba admitir que ella era "_una niña genio de la informática, amante del caos, la destrucción, y sobre todo, de los conejos saltarines_". Lo último era innegable.

Suzuha sintió incomodidad. No le gustaba la idea renunciar a su tecnología habitual, pero entendía que el camuflaje era una virtud necesaria para cualquier soldado activo, por lo que no era ese el motivo. Su principal inseguridad recaía en la compañía de la menor.

Keitarou insistía en que Shizuka podría ser de utilidad en el pasado, pero la joven de trenzas no podía confiar en las personas capaces de traicionar a otros. Dado que su hermano no era capaz terminar a tiempo la máquina sin ayuda de los planos originales, fue Shizuka quien los tomó sin permiso de la computadora de su maestro. _Un hacker había hackeado a otro_.

Aún así, Suzuha decidió dejar pasar el asunto y no dijo nada al respecto.

Y sin nadie más que esperar, el escuadrón Schrödinger se dispuso a partir.

Aseguraron el equipaje en un asiento vacío de la máquina. Originalmente estaba diseñada para transportar a cuatro personas, pero ellos solo serían tres.

—¿Me dejas pilotearla? —preguntó Suzuha acomodándose al lado del panel de mandos—. Tengo la sensación de que sé cómo hacerlo.

Su amigo le dio el visto bueno. A pesar de las posibles complicaciones, él sabía que la máquina era segura. La había probado con viajes cortos, tanto hacia el pasado como al futuro, siempre intentando no arribar a fechas que podían ocasionar problemas. La peor parte de los experimentos era tener que evitar encontrarse consigo mismo, o permanecer mucho tiempo ausente. Ir y volver inmediatamente no era recomendable, porque el uso intensivo podía sobrecalentar el aparato. Así que debía esperar un mínimo de horas entre sus testeos. Estos nunca sobrepasaron unos pocos días de desplazamiento temporal.

Si bien existía la posibilidad de riesgos inesperados al intentar volver 24 años en el tiempo, el protocolo era el mismo que para otras medidas. Sólo había que introducir la fecha en el reloj y el lugar deseado, en el mapa de coordenadas: este último ya había sido prefijado. Si había funcionado antes, funcionaría en aquel momento.

Sólo Shizuka era la única que no se encontraba a bordo y se dedicaba a mirar desde la entrada sin moverse.

—Ya sube, ¿o no quieres conseguir esa computadora vieja? —insistió Keitarou a su hermana desde adentro—. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿_N3Xt Computer_?

—IBN5100 —respondió ella.

—Esa misma. Tendrás más posibilidades de encontrarla en el pasado que allí parada.

Sin mediar más palabras, la última tripulante se colocó en su asiento. En su regazo se encontraba el conejo.

Hashida Suzuha acomodó la fecha en el panel y tiró de una palanca. La puerta se cerró y la maquinaria se puso en funcionamiento. Sin embargo, el viaje no sería instantáneo, por lo que tenían que esperar un breve lapso para llegar a su destino. El silencio se tornaba más profundo a medida que atravesaban las dimensiones.

—Repíteme ¿por qué quieres ir específicamente al año 2012? —preguntó Suzuha, queriendo romper el vacío.

—Los cálculos teóricos indican a ese año como el comienzo de la superposición de líneas temporales. Además, tengo una pista sobre la fecha en que mis padres pudieron haber trabajado juntos en lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Seguro que con esto solucionarás tus amnesias? Porque no entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Es decir, en ese año aún no habías nacido.

La pregunta era complicada de responder. Las amnesias que sufría Keitarou eran tan peculiares, que ni siquiera su madre, una gran neurocientífica reconocida y experta en el campo de la memoria humana, había encontrado una solución efectiva para luchar contra ellas. Sin embargo, el joven sabía que su causa no era ningún error fisiológico que pudiera tratarse, sino más bien un efecto secundario de los desperfectos en la física temporal.

—Estoy seguro —respondió él.

—Esta bien, solo espero que volvamos a casa antes de la tarde. Mamá prometió hacerme un pastel gigante.

—No te preocupes Hashida-san, mi prioridad será que ustedes dos puedan vuelvan a salvo. Además, si las cosas llegan a salir mal y estuvieras en peligro, yo...

—Si pasa algo malo yo te protegeré Keitarou, para que no te largues a llorar —interrumpió Suzuha alegre—. Recuerda que tenemos que ir a jugar _airsoft_ la semana que viene. Ya vi en Shinjuku una M870 de _Marucen_ que podrías comprar con tus ahorros.

Antes de que su amigo pudiera empezar a manifestar su poco interés en invertir su dinero en marcadoras y acompañarla a los juegos de supervivencia organizados por la _Resistencia Valkyria_, Suzuha tanteó su bolsillo en busca de un objeto.

—A propósito, traje esto para ti. —Le tendió un paquete—. Eran de papá. Mamá iba a deshacerse de ellos, pero pensé que a ti te gustarían. Ya sabes, irán bien con ese abrigo raro.

Keitarou se sentía muy extraño teniendo un objeto que pertenecía a Hashida Itaru. Usualmente evitaba encontrarse con el hombre, quien pese a ser el mejor amigo de su padre, lo acusaba de cosas irracionales, como darle mucha atención al mundo 3D, o de pertenecer a una generación masculina que había perdido el hábito de los sagrados juegos _eroge_. Pero debía admitir que los guantes negros de dedos cortados tenían un estilo que le agradaba.

Mientras conversaban, unas extrañas luces blancas comenzaron a parpadear alrededor. Aquellos brillos eran solo un efecto secundario de viajar a través de un agujero negro de Kerr, pero el detalle era impresionante a la vista. Incluso Shizuka, quien usualmente era desinteresada, se esmeraba en intentar atrapar los destellos que se cruzaban por su cabello.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, la fuerza de gravedad empezó a aumentar súbitamente y la fase final se sintió como una gran caída vertiginosa, que solo pudieron aguantar agarrándose de sus asientos. Cuando la sacudida terminó y la máquina quedó inmóvil, el primero en desprenderse del cinturón de seguridad fue Keitarou, quién abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, seguido detrás por Suzuha.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una baranda cercana.

—¡Lo logramos Hashida-san! —exclamó él mirando a su alrededor—. ¡De verdad lo logramos!

—¿Pero dónde nos encontramos ahora?

Parecían hallarse en la azotea de una construcción de uno pisos, aproximadamente. La perspectiva no era muy amplia y arriba de sus cabezas sobresalían algunos rascacielos. Pese que habían salido de su época por la mañana, el Sol ya estaba descendido.

—En Akihabara, elegí este lugar porque en el futuro está abandonado.

Al ver hacia abajo, comprobaron que el lugar seguía en funcionamiento. La gente entraba y salía de la entrada principal; algunas personas se desplazaban por la calle y otras dirigían la vista hacia el cartel que coronaba la fachada del edificio.

Hashida Suzuha temió que el aparato pudiera llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Volteó para verificarlo, pero detrás, solo pudo ver a Shizuka, junto a las maletas que habían traído para la expedición y que ahora se encontraban en el suelo.

—Cubierta de capas de invisibilidad por tecnología plasmónica con activación automática al abandonarse —aclaró Keitarou—. Creo que es la mejor característica de esta máquina.

—Pero si los botones son invisibles, ¿cómo vamos a abrirla de nuevo? —preguntó su amiga.

—Es un poco molesto, pero ya me lleva menos de media hora encontrar el reconocedor de huella digital —respondió él, admitiendo que la idea de la invisibilidad era mejor en teoría que en práctica—. Lo importante es que no nos descubran.

—¡Oigan ustedes!

Un hombre de mediana edad abrió la puerta de la escalera.

—No tienen permiso para subir aquí. Además, acaba de temblar. Así que retírense ahora antes de que se metan en problemas.

Dada la situación, no tenían más opción que agarrar sus cosas y bajar. La máquina del tiempo tendría que quedarse allí, en espera de descubrir un lugar mejor para ocultarla.

—Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué es este edificio? —preguntó Suzuha al entrar a las escaleras.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, niña? —reclamó el sujeto—. ¿Me van a decir que no reconocen el legendario _Super Potatoes_? ¡Los blasfemos no son bienvenidos! ¡Ahora lárguense!

Cuando se encontraron adentro, entendieron que no se trataba de una tienda común. Estaba atestada con una parafernalia de videojuegos antiguos, todos ellos descontinuados en su fabricación. Solo reconocían su existencia por fotos que habían visto en internet de niños.

Pese al anterior movimiento sísmico, los visitantes no dejaron de comprar el entretenimiento contenido en imprácticos cartuchos de 8 y 16 bits, en CD sensibles a la ralladuras, y en consolas portátiles que parecían muy pesadas para sostener largas horas. Mientras, en el quinto piso, otros jugaban con duros botones y palancas de anchas máquinas, con monitores de tubos sin ninguna función táctil.

Pero pese a lo poco práctico que podía resultar el pasado, nadie se atrevería a cuestionar lo inquebrantablemente sagrado que contenía aquel museo.

El escuadrón Schrödinger sintió ganas de participar de esa fiebre retro, y olvidando momentáneamente su misión, se dispuso a jugar. Suzuha ganó a Keitarou varias veces en los juegos de peleas, aunque él logró obtener una victoria luego de múltiples intentos. Incluso Shizuka consiguió una puntuación alta en una de las máquinas y se rodeó de un séquito de personas que la animaban, aunque ella no intercambió palabra.

Pronto anocheció y fue hora de abandonar la tienda.

Ya en la calle, los tres estaban listos para separarse. Las chicas se mantendrían juntas y buscarían un lugar donde alojarse en la ciudad; él se iría más lejos para efectuar su plan.

Se dieron las últimas indicaciones de sus tareas, intercambiaron saludos, y antes que el escuadrón se dividiera definitivamente, una voz interrumpió a Keitarou.

—Onii-chan.

Al voltearse, sintió como su hermana lo miraba fijo. Él supo que tenía una última cosa que decirle.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó ella.

—¿A qué te refieres, Shizuka? ¿A qué le debería temer?

—Cambiar la historia.

Él dio un suspiro. Entendía bien la preocupación que ella quería expresarle, aunque no moviera un ápice de su rostro para manifestarla.

—Sabes bien el porqué de esto. Será lo mejor para todos nosotros —él apoyó su brazo sobre su cabeza, dándole un suave golpe—. Así que no te preocupes por mí, hermanita tonta. Sólo hazme el favor de no revelar tu identidad y meterte en problemas.

Shizuka no dijo nada más.

Ellas observaron como su compañero dirigía rumbo a la estación de trenes, y luego emprendieron su camino hacia la dirección opuesta de Chuo Dori, perdiéndose entre la multitud.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2  
**

**De tsunderes y cientificos locos**

_Domingo 30 de septiembre del 2012_

Habiendo tomado un vuelo de Estados Unidos a Japón, y luego un bus desde el aeropuerto de Haneda a la estación de Wako-shi, Makise Kurisu se sentía cansada por el viaje_. _Para su alivio, las etapas más largas de transporte habían finalizado y ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles hacia su nueva residencia, deseando llegar tan rápido como pudiera.

Las siguientes jornadas serían demandantes para ella, considerando que desde el día siguiente trabajaría en el Laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurotecnología, perteneciente al RIKEM Brain Science Institute. Pensó que le gustaría tomarse un día libre, aunque eso sería mucho pedir cuando recién comenzaba; pero en el caso hipotético que lo tuviera, seguro lo usaría para ver a sus amigos. Estos no habían podido ir a recibirla al aeropuerto porque estaban ocupados y no era su intención incomodarlos.

Tampoco quería molestar a ese prototipo de "científico loco", o eso se decía a sí misma. Les había pedido a los demás que no dijeran nada sobre su regreso porque consideraba que verlo sería inoportuno para ambos. Evitarlo premeditadamente era una estrategia efectiva para ahorrarse las explicaciones.

Dos semanas atrás su _senpai,_ Hiyajo Maho, y su director, el profesor Alexis Leskinen, la llamaron para hablar un asunto en privado. Al parecer, había llegado a la Universidad de Victor Chondria una oferta desde Japón: ésta consistía en intercambiar recursos humanos entre ambos institutos, con una módica cifra económica para gastos de mantenimiento en el país oriental. El objetivo final de la estadía sería lograr publicaciones a nombre de los dos grupos y así fortalecer los lazos internacionales a nivel científico. Ellos querían que ella aceptara la propuesta.

A Kurisu pareció interesarle la oferta, aunque dudó por un ligero momento si esto sería malo para el curso de sus actuales investigaciones en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, las intenciones de sus superiores eran muy claras:

—Actúas muy raro cada vez que vuelves de Japón, Kurisu. Pareces despistada, por momentos te encuentras en las nubes, e incluso cometes varios errores. Eso no es propio de ti —le había dicho su senpai—. Quizás sea conveniente que te quedes allá por un tiempo hasta que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos, no sería bueno para nuestro laboratorio que permanezcas en ese estado.

Leskinen, por su parte, quería que _Chris_ se decidiera a tomar gran el paso y trajera en su regreso a la persona por la que suspiraba entre sus experimentos, el tal "Lintahlo", del cual Maho le había comentado. De paso, le había pedido que visitara templos japoneses y le tomara fotos de "Shaman girls".

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con sus opiniones y se sintió ofendida con la actitud de ambos. Okabe Rintarou era un personaje peculiar que había conocido dos años atrás y bajo su perspectiva, ellos solo eran amigos.

Sin embargo, luego de meditarlo unos días, decidió aceptar la estadía. La razón: sería divertido trabajar en un ambiente diferente_,_ podría aprender muchas cosas nuevas. Eso le ayudaría a retomar el camino de la excelencia al que siempre apuntaba. Además, cuando tuviera tiempo libre, iría a Akihabara y visitaría el _Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas;_ pero no es que quisiera ver a ese tonto de Okabe específicamente —eso solía repetir—, sino que deseaba charlar con Mayuri y Urushibara-san.

No había otras intenciones más que esas.

Detuvo su caminata en la puerta principal de un complejo de departamentos, muchos de los cuales eran de alquiler temporal. Le hubiera gustado ir a su hotel favorito en Ochanomizu, pero debido al tiempo que planeaba quedarse, las distancias de movilidad, y su reducido presupuesto disponible, debía buscar otra opción y el lugar no estaba mal. Serían tres meses completos que viviría allí, empezando por ese momento.

Antes de entrar y olvidarse de ello, sacó el celular: quería informar a Mayuri que había arribando bien. Abrió su aplicación de mensajería instantánea RINE e inició un nuevo chat.

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Ya estoy en Wako, me acomodaré con el trabajo y apenas tenga tiempo libre pasaré por el laboratorio.»_

_«Shiina Mayuri:_

_¡Me alegro mucho Kurisu-chan! Todos en el labo estarán felices de recibirte __＼__(^o^)__／__»_

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Yo también quiero verlos pronto, pero por favor, no le avises al tonto de Okabe que estoy aquí. Aún no estoy preparada para lidiar con él.»_

_«Shiina Mayuri:_

_Emmm, lo siento mucho Kurisu-chan (+_+). Me temo que Okarin es muy insistente cuando algo le interesa (__・_____・__;)»_

—¿A qué se refiere? —se preguntó a sí misma, confundida.

Cuando avanzó unos pasos, alguien la detuvo tirando su abrigo. Al darse la vuelta, vio una figura masculina, cuya expresión exigía explicaciones de su parte.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Cristina?

— ¿¡Okabe!? —exclamó Kurisu—. ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Él no respondió a su asombro; en lugar de eso sacó su celular y sin realizar ninguna llamada, lo colocó en su oreja empezando a hacer una especie de monólogo.

—Soy yo. Al parecer mi asistente pensaba que podía poner al laboratorio en mi contra y pasar desapercibida, pero ha fallado. Me dispongo a revisar si la _Organización_ no le ha lavado el cerebro y la han enviado en una misión especial para obtener...

—¡Ya deja esa tontería! —dijo sacándole el teléfono de la mano—-. Dime ¿cómo fue que supiste que estaba aquí?

—¿Sorprendida asistente? —preguntó él—. Admito que tu labor de incógnito fue de gran nivel, sin embargo, debes saber que tengo mis propios recursos para obtener información.

—Espera ¿¡quieres decir que has estado _stalkeándome_!?

Makise Kurisu levantó la voz y un par de transeúntes voltearon a mirar lo que estaba pasando, comentando en voz baja entre ellos. Okabe, por su parte, tomó de nuevo su teléfono y la agarró del abrigo otra vez, haciendo que se apartaran a un rincón para hablar en privado.

Kurisu insistía una y otra vez en saber cómo había encontrado su residencia. Le exigió tan firmemente que él no tuvo más remedio que darle una explicación:

—Encontré a Rukako y Mayuri hablando en secreto sobre cuando aterrizaba tu avión y lamentándose que no podrían ir a buscarte. No pasó mucho de mis métodos de persuasión hasta que ambas confesaron que venías a escondidas. Ya era muy tarde para ir hasta el aeropuerto, así que pensé en corroborar directamente este lugar. Te visualicé en la estación, pero saliste apurada y recién aquí pude alcanzarte. Así es como sucedió todo, ¿satisfecha ahora?

—¿Me seguiste? ¿Sabes que puedo denunciarte por acoso?

Él intentó hacer caso omiso de su amenaza.

—No tendría que hacerlo si es que no corrieras como si alguien te estuviera persiguiendo. Hasta creí que estabas en peligro.

—Y lo estaba ¿no? Un pervertido en bata de laboratorio me seguía —replicó Kurisu—. Pero para tu información, corría porque quería llegar rápido al edificio. Pensaba dejar la maleta, bañarme y ordenar una…

De repente se detuvo, ¿por qué era ahora ella quien le estaba dando explicaciones? Su intención era evitarlo desde el principio.

—Alto. No tengo que decirte nada. No deberías estar aquí, así que vete ahora.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Cristina? —respondió él indignado—. Les avisaste a todos hace días que vendrías, menos a mí. Dime cuál es tu problema y no tendrás que preocuparte de que te siga nunca más.

Okabe sentía que Kurisu estaba siendo más agresiva de lo normal y eso lo hacía molestarse. Si bien estaba acostumbrado que ella no lo tratara con total amabilidad, esperó que al menos se sintiera un poco más feliz de encontrarlo allí.

—¡Qué no hay "tina"! Y no era mi plan verte aún, es todo.

—¿Confiesas que te ocultaste intencionalmente, miembro 004?

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres saber, quizás sí te estaba evitando... —confesó ella, desviando la mirada.

—¡Ja! Me temo que el lavado de cerebro te afectó más de lo que pensaba, pero ¿quién necesita ver a una desagradecida asistente después de todo?

El científico loco cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda. No se retiró, pero su postura delataba que esperaba alguna clase de disculpa.

—Okabe, ¿acaso te enojaste?

La pregunta estaba demás, pues la respuesta era evidente. Pero más que enojado, Okabe estaba ofendido de haber sido ignorado de esa manera.

Kurisu podría haber pasado esto por alto y haberlo dejado allí mismo. Ya se encontraba frente al edificio, solo debía entrar para acabar con la discusión. Pero no podía dejar la situación como se encontraba o era probable que no pudieran hablarse por mucho tiempo. Los dos eran tercos y orgullosos: el conflicto se extendería semanas, si al menos esta vez, ella no hacía el intento de encontrar una solución.

—¡Esta bien! Te explicaré por qué no te dije nada —dijo ella—. Ahora estamos en período de universidad y ya es domingo por la tarde. Seguro tienes algo que leer antes de tu próximo seminario o un trabajo que terminar para esta semana. Por eso consideré que no era necesario que lo supieras, yo iba a contactarte cuando fuera un buen momento. Pensaba ir al laboratorio de todas maneras.

—Buen intento, pero mi agenda es tan secreta que ni siquiera el mejor de los agentes puede acceder a ella —contestó Okabe, dándose la vuelta—. Tu trabajo como miembro del laboratorio es pensar en la creación de aparatos futuristas, no hacer especulaciones acerca de mis horarios.

—¿Realmente no tienes nada que hacer?

Él hizo una mueca torcida.

—Un genio con 170 de IQ como yo no se preocupa en nimiedades como esas.

En ese entonces Okabe Rintarou tenía 20 años y cursaba su tercer año universitario. Era probable que tuviera trabajos pendientes, pero en vez de concentrarse en los estudios, el sujeto parecía más interesado en lo que pasaba en torno a la vida de los integrantes de su laboratorio.

¿Habría hecho todo ese viaje hasta allí solo porque quería verla? Kurisu no quiso detenerse a pensarlo. Él tenía su propia vida, lo sabía bien. Debía hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, sino nunca maduraría y seguiría actuando como _Chuunibyou_ por muchos más años.

—Okabe, ya basta, deja de perder tu tiempo aquí —dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza—. A tu edad deberías ser más dedicado o nunca te graduarás. Haznos un favor a ambos y vete ya.

Él no pareció interesarse en retirarse, así que ella tuvo que insistir al respecto.

—Además, ahora estoy muy agotada porque el viaje fue más largo de lo que esperaba. No tiene sentido que discutamos, prometo que si te vas, luego te lo contaré todo.

Okabe descruzó sus brazos y pareció olvidar su enfado de una vez. Ante la solidez de aquel comentario, no tenía sentido empeñarse en permanecer allí. Notaba que Kurisu lucía cansada y él no deseaba incomodarla más de lo necesario.

—Está bien asistente, haré lo que deseas —accedió—. Pero a cambio necesito que mantengas tus ojos abiertos. Aun cuando nos encontremos en la Steins;Gate, no podemos descartar que el mal esté a nuestro asecho. La Organización debe haber rastreado este lugar también, quizás antes de irme podría...

Ayudarla con su equipaje e inspeccionar la seguridad del lugar, era lo que él ofreció. Pese a la determinación de Kurisu de que debía retirarse, Okabe tenía el deseo de alargar un poco más su encuentro, aunque no se lo diría directamente. Al menos podía serle de utilidad: la maleta se veía pesada para las escaleras que debía subir. Sería mucho más fácil cargar eso, que intentar llevar juntos una IBN de 24 kg.

Kurisu se sobresaltó ante la idea de Okabe entrando a su nuevo hogar y estando a solas con ella, e inmediatamente la rechazó. Si acaso él intentaba algo gracioso, como tocarla o besarla, en su estado actual, quizás no tendría la suficiente cordura ni fuerza para rechazarlo o pedir ayuda. Era una situación muy peligrosa.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué Okabe intentaría una cosa así? Él podía ser un pervertido a veces, pero siempre había sido correcto cuando estaban solos en el laboratorio. ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que ser diferente? ¿O es que acaso ella deseaba que fuera diferente? No, ella no era ninguna pervertida.

La maleta estaba realmente pesada y eran muchos pisos. Kurisu estaba cansada, y pese a perseguirla, Okabe ahora estaba siendo amable, por lo que podía aceptar su ayuda. Quizás podía invitarlo a pasar. Quizás tenían tiempo para tomar una Dk Pepper juntos, quizás ella podría darle un consejo con sus trabajos de universidad, quizás luego podían pedir algo de cenar, quizás podrían quedarse conversando unas horas, quizás se haría tarde y los trenes dejarían de funcionar, quizás él no tendría otra opción más que quedarse esa noche, quizás...

—No te preocupes, puedo pelear contra la Organización o cualquiera de tus delirios yo sola —respondió finalmente.

La conversación terminó allí y miró como él se retiraba de vuelta a la estación, preguntándose por un largo rato si esa fue la decisión correcta.

De pronto recordó que seguía en la calle. En la entrada del edificio la gente la miraba de a ratos, preguntándole de manera indirecta si iba a entrar o no. Ella despertó de su letargo, luego pidió la llave del departamento al encargado. Subió por las escaleras, maldiciendo el hecho de tener que arreglárselas solas con el equipaje. Quizás hacer retirarse a Okabe no fue la mejor elección, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

Una vez adentro comprobó, que si bien el lugar no era elegante, era bastante decente. Venía amueblado con las necesidades básicas y sobre todo, como ella pidió, una cama matrimonial al estilo occidental.

Dejó su maleta a un lado y probó la ducha para componerse. Al salir, ordenó comida y se tiró en la cama. Llamó a su mamá; esta le preguntó sobre el vuelo, sobre cómo estaba el departamento y le recomendó que durmiera y comiera bien, como toda buena madre hace. Siguiente, mandó un mensaje para Maho-senpai, quién de seguro estaría durmiendo a esas horas. Pronto recibió su respuesta.

_«Hiyajo Maho:_

_Molesta como siempre, kohai._

_Recuerda que no te queremos de vuelta sin un novio, así que diviértete.»_

Kurisu prefirió ignorar el mensaje ¿qué es lo que pasaba con su senpai? Se divertiría haciendo experimentos, como siempre, no necesitaba un novio para eso. En cambio, prefería pensar en las buenas oportunidades que le esperaban.

Por fotos, el Laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurotecnología parecía ser un sitio agradable. Trabajaría todos los días en horario completo y los fines de semana iría de visita al Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas. Podría sentirse a gusto allí también, aunque Okabe la llamaría por sobrenombres irritantes. Ese día ya la había llamado "Cristina" y "asistente" varias veces.

Entre las tecnologías que quería probar, incluían algunas derivadas de la Visual Rebuilding Technology, desarrollada previamente en Victor Chondria. Los pensamientos podían ser convertidos en imágenes virtuales y viceversa, pero había ciertas limitaciones en la práctica cuando se trataba de procesos cerebrales inconscientes. Quizás necesitaría voluntarios a fin de perfeccionarlas. Daru sería una mala elección, porque seguro todo lo que había en su cabeza era pervertido. Pero ¿qué es lo que habría en la mente de Okabe? Seguro serían un montón de tonterías.

Existían líneas directas de tren de Wako a Ikebukuro. En este último vivía Mayuri y quizás podía ir a visitarla a la salida del trabajo. También era el mismo barrio donde vivía Okabe y quizás podía pasar a saludarlo también. ¿Cómo es que luciría su habitación? Seguro estaría desordenada, llena de revistas porno y cosas por el estilo. No le interesaban tampoco que clase de gustos tenía.

Su estómago rugió: pese a cenar, todavía tenía hambre. Su madre le dijo que se alimentara bien, pero tenía muchas ganas de comprar su pudín favorito. Compraría muchos en la tienda y llevaría algunos para tener en Akihabara. Podría anotar su nombre en ellos, pero seguro eso no impediría que Okabe se los comiera.

Así fue el rumbo de sus pensamientos uno tras otro. ¿Dónde lavaría su ropa? Okabe. ¿Qué desayunaría al día siguiente? Okabe. ¿Qué materiales necesitaría para sus experimentos? Okabe. Okabe aquí, Okabe allá. Okabe Rintarou volvía una y otra vez a sus pensamientos y en un intento por sacarlo forzosamente de su cabeza, apretó el rostro contra la almohada al punto de quedarse sin aire.

—¡AH! —gritó dando una gran bocanada—. ¡Mentira, esto no puede estar pasando!

Ella intentaba seguir negando lo que ocurría.

—¡Realmente no puedo estar enamorada de ese tonto! Evidencia ¡necesito evidencia!

Hizo un último intento: pensaría en Okabe, esta vez a propósito, para demostrarse que no sentía nada por él más que amistad. Se convencería a sí misma que no quería estar con ese tonto, que no deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con él, que no deseaba ser su novia, que no estaba interesada en contacto físico, qué no, que no, que no…

Apenas la figura del científico loco se hizo presente en su memoria, Kurisu entendió que debía rendirse de una vez.

Serotonina, oxitocina, dopamina y endorfinas llenaron su cerebro cuando lo invocó, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado repitiendo su nombre. Los síntomas y reacciones fisiológicas cuando pensaba en su cercanía eran tan notorios que no podían ser ignorados más tiempo.

Su senpai tenía razón: no solo estaba enamorada, estaba absolutamente loca por Okabe Rintarou. Negarlo era no querer aceptar la realidad y eso no es propio de un buen científico.

Se quedó un largo rato pensando mientras miraba al techo. Ahora que lo había aceptado ¿qué tendría que hacer para salir de ese estado? Confesarse sería lo más lógico y racional en su situación, sino su cerebro no la dejaría tranquila.

¿Cuál era la probabilidad de ser correspondida? Ella no lo sabía con exactitud.

Si se confesaba, existía la posibilidad de ser rechazada. No sería nada satisfactorio, de hecho, casi seguro que le dolería. Pero para un verdadero científico, incluso un resultado negativo es un resultado útil. Al menos tendría una respuesta y ya no seguiría viviendo en esa nube de especulación y fantasía que rodea al enamoramiento.

Por otro lado, también existía la posibilidad de ser correspondida y eso quizás era más aterrador que ser rechazada. Significaba que su relación ya no sería la misma de siempre.

¿Qué es lo que Okabe sentía?

Un extraño sueño inquietaba a Kurisu: no ocurría muy seguido, pero solía repetirse cada cierta cantidad de meses, sobre todo luego de haber viajado a Japón. En éste, Okabe parecía confesar alguna clase de sentimientos románticos hacia ella, y los dos se besaban. O más bien, Kurisu era quién lo besaba y después recibía una especie de persuasión de parte de Okabe para que lo repitieran una y otra vez. Finalmente, terminaba de forma abrupta y ella despertaba.

_Pero algo_ con en ese sueño estaba _mal, muy mal_. Sentía como si un suceso terrible estuviera por producirse después de ese momento. Ella misma se creía triste y la cara de Okabe no parecía estar delatar que él estuviera mejor. Cuando intentaba recordar qué es lo que habían estado charlando momentos antes de besarse su mente se bloqueaba, como intentando prevenirla de acceder a un recuerdo muy doloroso.

El científico loco afirmaba que los sueños eran memorias de otras líneas de universo; ella aún no sabía que creer al respecto.

Luego de conocerlo, se enteró por los miembros del laboratorio que Okabe estaba siendo tratado por TEPT. Comentaban que tenía ataques de paranoia cuando andaban por la calle, en especial, cuando veía a gente vestida extraño o actuando sospechosamente. Tampoco dejaba a Mayuri acercarse a ninguna plataforma hasta que los trenes abrieran sus puertas, según él, por miedo a que ella pudiera ser empujada hacia las vías. También reaccionaba con pánico ante la presencia de sangre.

Kurisu se sentía responsable, pues creía que su extraña actitud había sido su culpa. Okabe había sido apuñalado por su padre y eso debió dejar una huella profunda en su cerebro.

Ella no entendía que hacía Okabe allí en el momento que su padre la atacó, pero él le explicó que sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, y por eso había viajado en el tiempo para salvarla. Para convencerla de ello, él le mostró como evidencia la fecha de su ingreso al hospital: 21 de agosto del 2010. La conferencia y el incidente con Nakabachi habían ocurrido el 28 de Julio anterior. Kurisu lo recordaba bien, porque había hecho una denuncia a la policía ese mismo día.

Era lógico pensar que el suceso era fuera de lo común. Una persona no puede ser apuñalada un cierto día y luego vivir en ese estado hasta ser internado y operado en el hospital tres semanas después, sin haberse desangrado completamente en el proceso. Pero los únicos testigos de ese desfasaje temporal de eventos, eran Kurisu y su padre. Daru y Mayuri solo recordaban haber encontrado a Okabe en la azotea de Radio Kaikan en agosto, y luego llamar a la ambulancia, sin saber quién había sido el responsable del incidente.

Dado la solidez de la evidencia, Kurisu tenía que al menos aceptar la posibilidad de que una máquina como la que describió Okabe pudo haber existido y él haberla usado. Ella misma había escrito un paper teórico sobre el tema, planteando la posibilidad.

Pero una cosa era viajar atrás en el tiempo y otra muy distinta era creer que esa era una prueba definitiva de que el multiverso existía. Es decir, más allá del viaje, de lo que Okabe también le habló no era solo de un retroceso, sino también de un desplazamiento lateral. Uno que suponía la total alteración de la realidad física como la conocían, e inclusive, la suplantación de los recuerdos de todas las personas. Extrañamente, el único con la habilidad de comprobar ese cambio era Okabe: una gran coincidencia a nivel estadístico, casi una en un millón, o más.

Él no quiso darle más pruebas del mecanismo que producía el cambio entre líneas de universo, y tampoco aceptó su propuesta en que buscaran juntos una manera objetiva de comprobarlas. Okabe insistía en que ahora estaban viviendo en la "Steins;Gate" y que con eso era suficiente.

Pero si su extraño sueño no era solo eso, y si ellos realmente se besaron en otra línea de universo diferente, ¿por qué él nunca le comentó al respecto? Si tenía ese tal _Reading Steiner_ o como se llame y podía recordarlo todo, ¿por qué nunca se lo dijo o siquiera se lo dio a entender?

¿Él ya lo había olvidado? ¿Los sentimientos que le confesó habían sido solo algo temporal? ¿Ya no era necesario considerar lo que había sucedido? ¿Ya no le interesaba más el asunto?

Un pensamiento saltó a su cabeza para incomodarla.

—Después de todo, él tiene donde elegir ¿no? Si está rodeado de mujeres lindas —se dijo a sí misma irritada—. Fairis-san, Kiryu-san, incluso Urushibara-san también lo admira bastante.

Aunque Urushibara era un hombre, pero ¿eso importaba? Ya ni siquiera se sorprendería si Hashida Itaru terminaba enamorado de Okabe también. Parecía parte de la personalidad del científico loco atraer a otros, y él se sentía complacido de la gran cantidad de compañeros en el laboratorio. Incluso había añadido a Maho a la lista.

En especial, su autodenominada "rehén", adoraba a su querido _Okarin_. Aunque ella no hablaba de sus sentimientos, Kurisu consideraba que éstos eran evidentes:

—Mayuri-chan debe estar enamorada de él, sería tonto pensar lo contrario.

Ellos eran amigos de la infancia, tenían una historia juntos. Mayuri había sido la primera miembro del laboratorio luego de que él lo fundara. Quien sabe cuántos momentos habían pasado a solas. Era Mayuri la que permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo y quién lo apoyaba cuando era necesario. Incluso cuando estuvo internado en el hospital no se movió de su lado, y con su apoyo logró superar los síntomas del TEPT.

Kurisu no podía hacer eso, porque lo único que sabía hacer era discutir con el hombre con quien admitía ahora, estar enamorada. Además, vivía del otro lado del Océano Pacífico.

—Pensándolo así, sería egoísta confesarme antes que ella —se reprochó a sí misma.

Shiina Mayuri era una buena chica, del tipo que puede convertirse en una novia cariñosa. De las que esperan a su novio siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no tendría problemas en expresar sus sentimientos una vez que diera ese paso.

Tampoco creía que Okabe fuera capaz de rechazar los sentimientos de Mayuri. Tener una novia podía ser una buena motivación para él; Kurisu confiaba que, detrás de esa fachada de científico loco que usaba para distraerla, había un hombre que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Quizás comprometerse en una relación lo haría recapacitar acerca de sí mismo y lo ayudaría a pensar en tener cosas reales que ofrecer. Quizás eso sacaría lo mejor de él.

Pero si Okabe y Mayuri se convertían en pareja, a ella le costaría superarlo. Kurisu ahora sabía que también quería ese lugar: quería estar con Okabe. Dejar de lado ese tsunderismo odioso que era parte de su personalidad; en otras palabras: ser sincera consigo misma.

Aun así ¿cómo podría robarle a su amiga la felicidad de estar junto con el hombre a quién amaba? Y además ¿ella podía ser una novia mejor que Mayuri? Quizás el destino los elegiría como pareja, y con el tiempo podía aceptar verlos juntos y ser feliz por ellos.

Tomó una determinación: hablaría del tema con Mayuri. Le diría que se confesara a Okabe primero, porque tenía ese derecho. Pero si estaba equivocada, si Mayuri no llegaba a sentir lo que ella creía, finalmente Kurisu se sentiría libre de confesarse a Okabe sin ningún remordimientos.

Y pasaría lo que tenía pasar.

Pese a haber aclarado su mente, no pudo dormir. Debía ser un efecto del _jetlag_, porque a pese a ser tarde, su organismo sentía que era de día. Entonces se entretuvo con su teléfono, pensando que debía dar mandar una disculpa.

Por su parte, y horas antes, Okabe Rintarou había tomado la línea Tobu Toyo para retornar a Ikebukuro. Apenas llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo:

_«Mayuri:_

_Okarin, ¿lograste ver a Kurisu-chan como querías (^_^)?_»

Makise Kurisu solía ir y venir a Japón desde Estados Unidos, y sus visitas siempre sabían a poco. Ese día, cuando Mayuri le comentó que Kurisu estaba allí, él sin pensarlo, partió rumbo a Wako.

Logró su cometido de encontrarla, pero a pesar de ello, no se encontraba del todo conforme.

_«Hououin Kyoma:_

_Obtuve confirmación visual del miembro 004, parece estar en buen estado, aunque tengo graves sospechas de que su cabeza fue lavada por la Organización.»_

_«Mayuri:_

_¡¿Eh?! ¿Alguien le lavó el pelo a Kurisu-chan sin que ella quisiera? Espero que no se enferme (._.).»_

Okabe no podía aceptar la excusa que ella le dio: hubiera sido más simple que le dijera desde un principio que no tenía tiempo o ganas de verlo, pero ¿ignorarlo intencionalmente? ¿Decirle a todos que vendría menos a él? Esa había sido una maniobra cruel, incluso para una tsundere.

Sin embargo, Okabe creía que Kurisu disfrutaba estar en el Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas y por ello siempre volvía de regreso. Confiaba en que siempre volvería de regreso. Esperaba que siempre volviera de regreso. Deseaba que siempre volviera.

El futuro era un lugar totalmente desconocido ahora, pero él estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que debía pasar. Después de todo, era la elección de la Steins;Gate.

Las horas avanzaron, pero no podía dormir.

Necesitaba ese sueño para su rutina académica, pero no parecía encontrar remedio. Así que, para no seguir pensando en su asistente, se entretuvo mirando channel.

En el foro de ocultismo había gente que discutía sobre como una antigua civilización había pronosticado el fin del mundo para finales de ese año. Puras tonterías: el mundo terminaría cuando Hououin Kyouma lo dispusiera, no antes.

Si llamó su atención una persona que aseguraba que SERN estaba teniendo problemas con el LHC. Este seguía activo, pero una ronda de experimentos había arruinado los equipos y se estaba evaluando la opción de ponerlo fuera de funcionamiento para reparaciones. El que inició el tema decía ser pariente de uno de los científicos que trabajaba en el lugar y aseguraba que el daño era importante y quizás, irreparable.

¿Sin el LHC, sería el fin de SERN? Okabe no quería ilusionarse. Por ahora confiaba en su camuflaje de desconocimiento, y se creía capaz de vivir una vida tranquila sin entrometerse con ellos.

Un mensaje repentino lo interrumpió:

_«Asistente:_

_Lamento no haberte avisado apropiadamente que vendría, Okabe.»_

Él sonrió para sí: realmente ella se estaba disculpando.

Sabía que debía responderle pronto.

_«Hououin Kyouma:_

_Disculpa aceptada Cristina. Por mi parte, puedes confiar en que no permitiré que nadie te stalkee o te persiga sin tu consentimiento, incluyendo mi persona.»_

Admitir un error no era mostrar debilidad, al contrario: era una muestra de sabiduría.

Además, no quería estar peleado con ella.

_«Asistente:_

_Me alegra mucho leer eso. _

_¿Sabes? Estoy haciendo una instancia de investigación en Wako. Tú entiendes, cosas normales en el campo, pasar tiempo en otros laboratorios intercambiando técnicas, conocimientos y cosas por el estilo.»_

Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio, pero creía que el asunto situaba bien en alguien como Kurisu, que por su reconocimiento y habilidad, siempre sería bien recibida en otros laboratorios. Sobre todo el suyo.

_«Asistente:_

_Mi estadía dura hasta año nuevo. Estaré bastante ocupada con los experimentos, pero por suerte tendré los fines de semana libres para pasar a visitarlos.»_

¿Tres meses enteros? Era más cantidad de tiempo que lo que ella acostumbraba quedarse en Japón.

Definitivamente eran muy buenas noticias.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3  
**

**Herencia genética **

_Lunes 1 de octubre del 2012_

Makise Kurisu estaba terminando de instalar sus pertenencias en el RIKEM, cuando le fue informado que, para su sorpresa, no trabajaría sola.

—¡Mucho gusto en conocerla, Makise-sensei! —la saludó un joven de cabellos rojizos—. Mi nombre es Usui Keitarou. Espero poder aprender mucho de usted.

Las manos y piernas del joven temblaban porque no podía manejar la extraña sensación que le producía ese encuentro. Él no había entendido el significado de viajar al pasado: la tecnología obsoleta, las vestimentas pasadas de moda, el aire diferente de la ciudad, ninguna de esas cosas se lo hicieron comprender. No hasta ver el rostro más joven de su propia madre en persona.

En ese instante, temió que su plan se derrumbara. Ella estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en responder el saludo, como si tuviera un asunto inquietante en mente. ¿Lo había reconocido? ¿Se encontraba molesta? ¿Le reprocharía haber robando una máquina del tiempo que había sido diseñada por ella? ¿De viajar al pasado para espiarla?

No, no había forma de ser descubierto: faltaban años para que él naciera. Aún así, Keitarou la respetaba, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por mentirle sobre su identidad.

Kurisu solo se limitó a mirar con curiosidad al muchacho. No podía ver con claridad su rostro porque se había inclinado en señal de saludo; en su lugar, observó la larga bata de laboratorio que llevaba. Esta se encontraba amarillenta y gastada, como si acumulara largos años de uso intensivo. Solo con verla sabía que era del estilo y talla que le compró a Okabe en Estados Unidos, para regalarle la navidad pasada.

Okabe la llevaba puesta todo el tiempo, incluso el día anterior. Significaba que de verdad le había gustado. Ese año, en vez de intercambiar regalos de cortesía, podrían salir juntos a divertirse, ¿o eso no hacían las parejas en Japón...? Pero no, antes de pensar en la posibilidad, debía hablar con Mayuri sobre quien se confesaría primero. También estaba la opinión de Okabe de por medio, ¿él querría salir? No creía que fuera la clase de hombre que prefiere pasar la Nochebuena jugando en casa o viendo anime, ¿o si?

El Doctor Yamagata, quien era la cabeza del laboratorio de Investigaciones en Neurotecnología y quien los presentó, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mujer para que respondiera de una vez. Entonces Kurisu entendió que se había distraído pensando en Okabe otra vez mientras el joven "Usui" esperaba en su posición inclinada, nervioso por la prolongada pausa.

—El gusto es mío, Usui-san. Espero que podamos trabajar muy bien juntos —dijo con cortesía.

Finalizada la introducción, Keitarou se relajó.

Su aproximación había sido exitosa: ella no parecía sospechar de su verdadera identidad. En cambio, Yamagata, no parecía convencido de su presencia.

—Parece que este chico terminó la universidad en Estados Unidos y con 17 años. Fue aceptado en el programa Junior del Instituto y designado a este laboratorio para trabajar con nosotros. Esto sucedió tan rápido y en una época tan inusual, que parece que salió de la nada —dijo el hombre mientras leía pensativo una hoja con los datos del recién llegado—. En fin, le pregunté a los demás integrantes si querían hacerse cargo de integrarlo, pero todos dijeron que estaban ocupados con sus temas de trabajo. Me haces un favor al tenerlo contigo, Makise-san, sino tendría que devolverlo a los americanos, ¡jojojo!

Yamagata Shouhei era un hombre de estatura baja, pelo blanco, anteojos y una gran barriga. Por su apariencia y su extraña risa fue que se ganó el apodo del "Papá Noel de la ciencia japonesa". Todo los integrantes del laboratorio estaban acostumbrados a su excéntrica personalidad, pero sus carcajadas finales tomaron desprevenidos a Makise Kurisu y Okabe —ahora Usui— Keitarou.

Cuando terminó de reír, el científico tomó reparo de los ojos violáceos que lo miraban con confusión. Se dio cuenta que no era común para dos japoneses compartir tal pigmentación, y con la perspicacia de una persona que ha dedicado toda su vida a la investigación de la naturaleza, les preguntó:

—Esperen, no todos los días se ve a dos superdotados pelirrojos. ¿Acaso son parientes?

Keitarou sabía que el hombre supuso no era ningún desvarío. La producción y distribución de melanina son características transmisibles a la descendencia. Conociendo ese principio, no era del todo extraordinario que una madre y un hijo pudiera compartir el mismo color de ojos y cabello.

Era una cuestión de herencia genética.

Dudó sobre qué responder, pero Kurisu se adelantó:

—No recuerdo tener ningún pariente apellidado Usui —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco tengo un familiar llamado Makise —agregó él.

—¡Mejor así! —exclamó Yamagata—. Sería una pena que la inteligencia solo se quedara en ciertas familias, habría muy poco para el resto de nosotros. Ahora, pónganse a trabajar, ¡que quiero un aumento de sueldo, jojojo!

Al verlo alejarse, Kurisu sintió que tenía el honor de conocer al gran Anzai-sensei en persona, mientras que Keitarou se preguntó si en vez de Usui debió elegir como apellido Sakuragi. Pero terminadas las presentaciones y las innecesarias referencias, ya se encontraban solos.

Ella miró al joven desconocido con el que trabajaría, y pensó que sería bueno para la convivencia conocerlo mejor.

—Bien Usui-san, Yamagata dijo que vienes de los Estados Unidos, ¿eres mitad americano?

Para Keitarou, la persona que tenía enfrente se trataba de la mujer de la cual recibió 22 autosomas, un alosoma y todo su ADN mitocondrial. La primera persona que conoció y con la que convivió la mayor parte de su vida. Pero ella ya no podía reconocerlo.

Creyó que, mientras controlara el contenido de sus palabras, no habría ningún problema en otorgarle un poco de información.

—No, mis dos padres son japoneses, pero vivimos en el extranjero desde que era niño. Cursé mis estudios allí.

—¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad? —preguntó Kurisu después.

—Tomé varios cursos de física avanzada, pero mi campo de especialización es la neurociencia. Hice mi trabajo final en esa área.

—También dijo que te graduaste con 17 años...

—Así es, aunque cumplí los 18 en julio.

Kurisu pensó un momento sobre lo que había escuchado.

—Es curioso, parece que tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común.

—¿Usted cree? Pero debe ser una coincidencia, Makise-sensei.

Keitarou no podía culpar a la herencia genética de sus erradas elecciones académicas. Estas fueron la decisión de un adolescente confundido que tomó a su madre como ejemplo de lo que quería ser.

No era necesario aclararlo en ese momento.

—Entonces ¿qué te trajo de vuelta a Japón? —siguió preguntando Kurisu.

—Tenía unos amigos en Tokyo y deseaba estar cerca de ellos...

Los supuestos amigos no eran más que una sola amiga de la infancia. Aunque en el futuro nunca le comentó a su madre sobre sus sentimientos por Hashida Suzuha.

—... así que me mudé a Ikebukuro con mis abuelos —agregó después.

—¿Ikebukuro? ¿vives allí?

Keitarou se dio cuenta de su desliz.

—¿Dije Ikebukuro? ¡Quise decir Itabashi! Sí, es allí donde vivo ahora.

Se había dejado llevar por la familiaridad y había dado más información de la necesaria. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

Pese a la corrección, al mirar el rostro del muchacho, Kurisu creyó por un instante tener frente suyo al joven de 18 años en bata de laboratorio y oriundo de Ikebukuro que conoció dos años atrás. Pronto se dio cuenta que no era el caso, y antes de dejarse llevar pensando en Okabe otra vez, decidió concentrarse en mantener la conversación.

—Se me hace extraño no haber oído de ti Usui-san, ¿de qué trataba tu investigación?

—Bueno, trataba sobre...—él empezó a dudar si debía responder o no—... sobre la recuperación de recuerdos en un modelo artificial de amnesia.

—Eso suena interesante ¿En que revista publicaron los resultados? Me sorprende no haberlo leído todavía —comentó Kurisu.

¿Tendría que confesar que el trabajo fue publicado en una revista de bajo factor de impacto, por lo que pasó notablemente desapercibido por la comunidad científica?

Ella se enteraría tarde o temprano.

—El trabajo no era muy bueno y no tuvo repercusión. No me sorprende que usted no lo notara —respondió él, un poco decepcionado de si mismo.

—Es una lástima escuchar eso, pero igual quisiera leerlo, ¿podrías darme una copia?

—Le enviaré una después.

Pero no lo haría. El _paper_ estaba fechado en 2035, así que eso quedaba fuera de posibilidad.

—¿Quién fue tu director de laboratorio? Quizás lo conozca.

¿Le contaría que su director de laboratorio era un experto en el campo de la inteligencia artificial y la neurociencia computacional? ¿Y que además, era un conocido de su familia, con una estatura y carácter particular?

No, si seguía respondiendo, la curiosidad de esa mujer la llevaría a querer saber todavía más y más. Así pronto llegarían al punto en que también tendría que contarle que su padre era un inventor, su hermana una especie de prodigio en la informática, y su madre... sería evidente de quien se trataba.

Debía terminar el interrogatorio.

—Pertenecía a un grupo pequeño y no creo que conozca a mi supervisor —contestó él apresuradamente—. En cambio, usted es muy famosa en el ámbito. Más que seguir hablando de mí, me gustaría saber que tiene para enseñarme, Makise-sensei.

—Espera Usui-san, no creo que sea correcto que me sigas llamando "sensei" —interrumpió Kurisu—. Es decir, no he terminado mi doctorado y se siente extraño ser llamada de esa forma.

—¡Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención incomodarla!

Otra vez la familiaridad le había jugado en contra. En el futuro, todos sus estudiantes solían llamarla "Makise-sensei", indistintamente de la nacionalidad de los mismos. Era una especie de costumbre en la Universidad que incluso su hijo respetaba, pero había sido un error utilizarla con tanta anticipación.

—¿Esta bien si la llamo Makise-senpai?

Al escuchar esa palabra, vino a la mente de Kurisu una persona conocida, de una estatura y carácter particular. La imagen mental le produjo escalofríos al recordar su advertencia: _«No te queremos de vuelta sin un novio»_.

—Siendo sinceros, yo también soy nueva en este lugar —respondió mirando a su alrededor—. Makise-san será suficiente para mí.

Él solo pudo mover la cabeza en respuesta. Temía arruinarlo y decirle "mamá" en su lugar, pero se controlaría todo lo que pudiera.

Kurisu sintió una vibración en su ropa.

—Supongo que debemos dejar la charla, tenemos trabajo pendiente —dijo ella, tocando reiteradamente su bolsillo—. ¿Qué tal si empezamos calibrando los equipos? ¿sabes como hacerlo, Usui-san?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora lo hago, Makise-san!

El joven se dirigió a cumplir rápido con la tarea.

Pero antes de seguirlo, Kurisu se tomó un momento para sacar su teléfono y contestar un chat de RINE que acababa de llegar.

* * *

_Viernes __5__ de octubre del 2012_

Siendo la tarde del viernes, Makise Kurisu daba por finalizada la última ronda de experimentos.

Estiró sus brazos, y después se dirigió hacia su compañero, quien tenía a su cargo la tarea de registrar los resultados.

—Bien ¿cuántos tenemos con ese último? —preguntó.

—698 en total —respondió Keitarou, leyendo la pantalla—. 236 en el primer grupo y 231 en los restantes.

—Eso será suficiente para empezar.

Era una muestra de tamaño considerable, indicada para hacer una buena comparación estadística. Se detuvo un momento para pensar sobre el número: no recordaba haber recolectado por su propia cuenta tal cantidad de datos experimentales antes. Pero ahora que disponía de un compañero con la capacidad de seguir su ritmo, el trabajo intensivo de esa semana se terminó más rápido de lo que ella hubiera creído.

Kurisu estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola. La gente le temía por su condición de prodigio y por lo tanto siempre huían de ella, pero debía admitir que esta nueva experiencia de trabajo en equipo le estaba resultando satisfactoria.

El joven Usui trabajaba en un programa informático con los números obtenidos. Kurisu no le había pedido que hiciera nada en particular, así que intrigada en lo que estaba realizando, se acercó a él.

Keitarou, que la conocía suficientemente bien, no necesitó que le preguntase nada para informar lo que ella quería saber.

—Inspecciono si hay datos aberrantes, y verifico el tipo de distribución para aplicar las pruebas paramétricas.

Kurisu no respondió a su comentario. En su lugar, le dedicó una prolongada mirada que reflejaba incertidumbre.

Él temió que hubiera algún problema, sino ¿por qué lo observaba de esa forma?

—Perdone, ¿me estoy equivocando, Makise-san? —preguntó.

—No, lo estás haciendo bien. Continúa por favor.

Ella se apartó, pero no dejó de observarlo mientras pensaba: ¿qué era?, ¿qué tenía en especial Usui Keitarou que le recordaba tanto a Okabe Rintarou cuando lo miraba de frente? ¿Había entre ellos similitudes? Si así era, ¿cuales?

Pero existía la posibilidad de que el asunto no fuera más que una impresión suya. Se trataba de dos personas distintas.

Usui Keitarou era respetuoso y educado en su trato. Como compañero de laboratorio, él había superado sus expectativas personales: se entendían bien entre ellos. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a realizar el trabajo, conocía bien los procedimientos y podía adelantarse a los pasos que había que seguir. Estaba bien entrenado en las cuestiones rutinarias del quehacer científico, tal vez porque había estado bajo la supervisión de un buen director.

Aún así, por momentos, el joven actuaba inseguro ante su presencia. Creyó haber sentido que la llamó "mamá" una vez, aunque se corrigió inmediatamente. Otras veces, no respondía cuando lo llamaba por su apellido, como si no se diera por aludido. Había ocasiones en que se ponía nervioso cuando hablaban sobre cosas cotidianas, o cuando le recordaba mandarle una copia de su paper. Quizás era tímido con su anterior trabajo porque siempre evitaba hablar sobre ello.

En cambio, a Okabe Rintarou le apetecía ser un "científico loco", papel que ejecutaba bajo el ridículo alias de "Hououin Kyouma". Con su carácter excéntrico y muchas veces fantasioso, Okabe solía exponer su opinión de los temas que le interesaban, aún cuando no poseía el conocimiento teórico necesario para defender sus argumentos. Siempre que debatían sobre ciencia, Kurisu terminaba dándole una paliza, quizás en venganza de la lluvia de apodos que recibía.

Okabe tampoco era ordenado a la hora de realizar experimentos: no le interesaba escribir informes de sus resultados, sin contar que ignoraba la mayoría de los modelos estadísticos propios de la investigación cuantitativa. Solía saltarse o reordenar los pasos del método científico a antojo y cuando el Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas tenía un proyecto, casi siempre su ejecución recaía sobre Hashida Itaru o Kurisu, quienes resolvían los obstáculos técnicos.

Pero ella no negaba que a veces él tenía muy buenas ideas. Sobre todo, su gran fortaleza residía en tener una gran convicción, y no darse por vencido fácilmente ante un problema. Pero estos eran halagos que no era capaz de decirle en persona.

En ese momento, ellos tenían una discusión activa por RINE, discusión que no lograban resolver en el transcurso de la semana.

Ahora que Kurisu había finalizado su parte del trabajo, podía darse un pequeño descanso para utilizar el teléfono.

Keitarou, por su parte, continuó con su tarea sin muchas emociones y haciendo un esfuerzo de aguantar el deseo de abandonarla a cada momento. Realizaba rápido su labor, no porque fuera el paso correcto de efectuar, sino con el objetivo de terminar aquella tortura estadística. Pensó que podía terminar pronto, pero al examinar uno por uno los números que habían obtenido, empezó a sentir que las cosas iban mal. No parecía que solamente un par de datos estuvieran errados, sino que todos ellos tenían cierta carga de dispersión que, en teoría, no debía existir.

Se levantó para revisar la máquina con la que realizaban la experiencia: no, el error no había en la calibración inicial del aparato que Keitarou efectuó, ni en los parámetros de ajuste. La culpa parecía estar en que su madre lo había usado de forma inadecuada. Yamagata les había advertido que uno de los dos sensores que poseía el aparato estaba roto y tendía a dar valores desviados, tanto por encima como por debajo del real. Ella había utilizado ese mismo en lugar del que funcionaba correctamente. Debido a la falta de consistencia con la que se desviaban las mediciones, sería difícil corregir el problema. Aunque lo intentaran, los números no representaría aquello que en verdad querían medir.

Como conclusión: el experimento era un insalvable. Había sido una semana de trabajo desperdiciada en un montón de resultados inútiles. Un completo fracaso. Un desperdicio. La única alternativa era rehacerlo todo desde el principio.

—¿Ocurre algo con los datos? —preguntó Kurisu desde su asiento al ver la mirada preocupada del joven.

—¡No, no sucede nada! —contestó Keitarou rápidamente—. Está todo en orden, Makise-san.

Ella volvió a su conversación por el teléfono.

Para él era mejor ocultarlo, no quería volver a realizar los 698 ensayos. Pensar en repetir la experiencia sería un infierno.

Él no había viajado al pasado con la intención de trabajar en un laboratorio, incluso hubiera preferido que Hashida Suzuha lo obligara a practicar con ella salto _bungee_ en el _Tokyo Sky Tree_. Es más, ¿por qué cometió la equivocación de estudiar neurociencias en primer lugar? Hiyajo-sensei se lo había advertido: nunca llegaría a nada persiguiendo la sombra de otro, menos una tan grande como era la de su madre.

Su única intención al permanecer junto a ella era vigilar todo lo que había estado haciendo por esa época. Pero nada de eso tenía relación con el aparato futurista anónimo y el desconocido experimento que esperaba encontrar.

Además, el trabajo científico que estaban haciendo no importaba realmente: sabía de antemano que iba a fracasar. Estaba impreso en la historia personal de su madre, quien le comentó que su experiencia de investigación en Wako había sido la peor de su carrera. Aunque él hubiera querido impedirlo era probable que la línea de universo donde se hallaban volviera a converger y otra cosa fallara después, llevando la mayoría de las veces a la misma conclusión.

Pero más allá de los caprichos del destino, Keitarou se preguntó por qué ella no podía darse cuenta por sí misma del problema.

Su madre era una científica de primer nivel y muy respetada por sus pares en el futuro por su sentido agudo a la hora de realizar investigación. Esta clase de equivocaciones no le eran propias, más bien, parecían el trabajo de un principiante.

Ella no estaba del todo concentrada en lo que estaba realizando, por lo que quizás no prestó atención la advertencia inicial de Yamagata. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, escribía un mensaje y luego revisaba su teléfono una y otra vez.

Esperaba con ansias una respuesta.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué ahora sucede con este idiota?! —exclamó Kurisu en voz alta al leer el mensaje que había llegado a su teléfono— ¿¡Quiere que convierta su hipocampo en un florero?!

Los científicos que estaban presentes en el laboratorio voltearon a verla ante la exclamación, pero ella no parecía interesarse en nadie más que la persona del otro lado de la pantalla.

Para Keitarou no había dudas sobre la identidad de su interlocutor: se trataba de la persona de la cuál había recibido por herencia 22 cromosomas autosómicos, más un cromosoma sexual del tipo Y. Su segundo progenitor biológico.

Ellos estaban en contacto.

Por ese entonces, su padre no era más que un estudiante universitario promedio, como lo eran tantos japoneses, ¿qué había tenido de especial para que una genia como su madre le diera tanta atención a sus locuras?

Keitarou no lo entendía. Pero sabía que ella y ese hombre tendrían un hijo en seis años, producto del azar en la divergencia.

Aún con eso, tendrían que pasar casi otros tres años más antes de que se casaran. Poco después tendrían una hija, aunque esa vez sucedería sin que pudieran evitarlo. Desde ese momento, la familia Okabe estaría completa, y ellos mantendrían funcionando su matrimonio por 15 años más, al menos, hasta el día que sus hijos robaran una máquina del tiempo.

Eso es lo que a ella le esperaba en esa línea de universo.

—Makise-san, ¿puedo comentarle una cosa?

Kurisu levantó la cabeza y le prestó atención.

—Sí, dime ¿de qué se trata?

Hashida Suzuha le reprochaba que le diera demasiada importancia a que sus padres no estuvieran casados cuando él nació. ¿Qué importaba realmente?, ¿hacía eso alguna diferencia? Sabía que Makise Kurisu y Okabe Rintarou querían a su hijo, aún cuando sufriera de extrañas amnesias.

Pero Suzuha no conocía realmente los secretos de la familia Okabe. Secretos que Keitarou podía revelar a la persona que, en ese instante, esperaba atentamente lo que él tenía para decir.

Podía comentarle que los problemas familiares empezarían antes de que él naciera, en teoría, en algún momento de ese año. Todo a costa de un experimento que Okabe Rintarou realizaría, probablemente, con la ayuda de su "asistente". Un suceso tan raro e inexplicable que alteraría el espacio-tiempo cuántico como se conocía, y con ello, el futuro.

Él nunca intentaría corregirlo y no dejaría que nadie más lo intentara. Defendería esa postura, llamándola "la elección de la Steins;Gate".

Pese a que Makise Kurisu fuera indiferente a los cambios en las líneas de universo, tendría que hacerse cargo de una familia que no lo sería. Su descendencia llevaría consigo esa epistasis llamada "_Reading Steiner_" y eso marcaría su propio destino también.

Su madre insistía que no se arrepentía de sus decisiones. Que aceptaba su realidad tal cual era: los problemas que ellos tenían no eran tan serios, ni imposibles de manejar. Después de todo, cada familia tiene sus peculiaridades.

Pero Keitarou sabía que su versión del pasado tenía la oportunidad de elegir otra vez.

Si le explicaba lo que significaba ser un miembro de la familia Okabe, si le explicaba el modo de vida que mantenían en el futuro, quizás esta vez, preferiría tomar otro camino. Uno desconocido, pero quizás más fácil para ella.

Keitarou no la culparía por eso. Sería lógico si así fuera.

—Usui-san ¿querías decirme algo?

Kurisu empezaba a impacientarse ante el repentino mutismo del joven.

—No es nada Makise-san. Perdone, no quise molestarla —respondió él.

Decirle la verdad podía cambiarlo todo, pero mejor no precipitarse a dar pasos que no podrían deshacerse.

Estaba en el pasado, por lo que podía tomar la responsabilidad de corregir el futuro con sus propias manos. Sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Kurisu lo miró confundida, el joven actuaba extraño otra vez.

Luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia al reloj digital.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Ambos ordenaron su estación de trabajo, apagaron los equipos y recogieron sus pertenencias. Pero antes de separarse, ella lo llamó:

—Por cierto Usui-san, a mi sí me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Keitarou movió la cabeza para indicarle que la escuchaba con atención.

—Deberías cambiar esa bata de laboratorio. No se ve bien que un científico lleve puesta una prenda tan vieja. Está muy desgastada y la han remendado con un hilo rosado —dijo ella, señalando su hombro.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de su dedo: tenía razón, era rosado.

Encontró esa bata en la casa de sus abuelos, debió pertenecer a su padre en el pasado. No era que quisiera "imitarlo" como aseguraba Hashida, pero compartía su mismo talle de ropa y la empacó para su viaje porque no tenía otra disponible.

—Intentaré conseguir una nueva.

—Será mejor así —asintió Kurisu—. Continuemos la semana que viene con este ritmo de trabajo ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Makise-san.

Ella lo saludó y se fue primero. Momentos después, Keitarou abandonó el edificio. Esperó hasta que ya no quedó nadie alrededor y se sacó la bata de laboratorio. No le gustaba llevarla, no era parte de su estilo personal. Por suerte, tenía consigo un bolso con su abrigo negro y los guantes que Hashida le regaló. Colocárselos lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Caía la tarde en Wako. Habían trabajado más horas de las que hubiese imaginado.

Partió rumbo a Itabashi, donde alquiló un departamento para estar cerca del instituto. Este era muy pequeño y no tenía más que una cocina, una mesa y un futón. No podía darse más comodidades que esas.

Era la primera vez que vivía solo y no tenía que cocinar para otras personas como estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, cenar así se sentía solitario. Aún cuando estuviera toda la jornada junto a su madre, no tenía la oportunidad de compartir una comida con ella, como lo harían en el futuro.

Al terminar de lavar su plato, abrió una Dk Pepper, mientras prendía el viejo teléfono. Era una pieza de historia antigua que no le gustaba utilizar por miedo a que se rompiera, pero ya era hora de saber como le estaba yendo a su amiga de la infancia.

Presionó la opción de realizar una videollamada, y esperó hasta que la línea se conectó.

—Hola, Keitarou. Al fin nos llamas.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, se encontraba la _pixelada_ figura de Hashida Suzuha, con una taza de fideos instantáneos en la mano. Parecía estar en un cuarto de hotel e incluso podía distinguir a su hermana en un rincón, mirando una especie de tablero.

—Hola, Hashida-san. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Realmente estaba complacido de verla, porque la figura de Suzuha en pijama y sin sus distintivas trenzas era difícil de presenciar. Como una criatura legendaria que sólo se mostraba a unos pocos elegidos; aunque por la deficiente calidad de la llamada, quizás podía asemejarse con encontrar al _missing number_.

—No respondías los mensajes y ya me estaba preocupando por ti —lo regañó ella—. Creíamos que te había ocurrido algo y estabas llorando en algún rincón.

—Lo siento, no quise preocuparte. Estuve ocupado y recién ahora puedo hablar con tranquilidad.

—Mmm, déjame adivinar lo que hiciste todo este tiempo...

Antes de continuar, Suzuha sorbió sus últimos fideos, y luego de limpiarse la boca, meditó su respuesta.

Cuando creyó llegar a una conclusión, agregó:

—Gastaste tus ahorros en una tonelada de material pornográfico y no tuviste tiempo para verlo todo. Fue eso, ¿verdad?

Keitarou casi derrama toda su bebida al escucharla. ¿Qué clase de estupidez se le ocurría ahora?

—¡Te equivocas, Hashida-san, siempre te equivocas! —protestó él—. ¡Y deja de hacer esos chistes!

Esa clase de comentarios eran bastante molestos, aunque quizás Suzuha no podía evitarlos. Debía ser algo en sus genes.

Para ella la perversión era una parte normal de la naturaleza humana.

—Esta bien, intentaré no hacerlos, pero no te enojes por eso —se defendió ella—. Si no tuviste tiempo para llamarnos es porque lograste tu cometido, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, esta vez tienes razón. Estuve toda la semana trabajando en el RIKEM. Dale mi agradecimiento a mi hermana por su ayuda.

Shizuka probablemente podía escucharlos, pero no parecía interesada en participar de su conversación.

—¿Lograste ver a tu madre?

—No solo logré verla, sino que trabajamos juntos toda la semana —aclaró él.

—¿En serio? Pensé que solo querías vigilarla, pero parece que fuiste directo hacia ella.

No era parte de su objetivo estar todo el tiempo a su lado, pero así resultaron las cosas.

—¡Cuéntanos Keitarou! ¿cómo era tía Kurisu en el pasado?

Hashida Suzuha estaba emocionada por escuchar su experiencia. Shizuka levantó la cabeza de su tablero para prestar atención.

—No sé como explicarlo. Puedo sentir que es la misma de siempre, pero que sea más joven me confunde —indicó él, meditando el asunto—. Al menos su trabajo científico es igual de intenso que en el futuro, aunque lo más extraño es que esté tan distraída cuando lo realiza.

—¿Distraída? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Suzuha intrigada.

—Suele estar concentrada en lo que hace, pero ahora no deja de revisar su teléfono todo el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que se está mensajeando con ese hombre, ya sabes, "Hououin Kyouma". Parece que él es la causa de sus errores en esta época.

Suzuha sonrió del otro lado de la pantalla al escuchar lo último.

—Eso significa que tío Okarin y tía Kurisu son muy unidos en esta época.

—Esperaba que se contactaran cuando mamá regresara a Japón. Intenté revisar su teléfono para averiguar que es lo que planean hacer juntos, pero aún no tuve oportunidad. Ella no lo deja en ningún momento, parece obsesionada con revisarlo.

Podía pedirle a su hermana que intentara acceder a distancia, pero quería hacerlo por su cuenta, como un verdadero espía.

—Sería divertido descubrir que en realidad se están mandándose mensajes de amor. Siempre tuve el presentimiento de que eran muy apasionados en su juventud —comentó Suzuha—. Quién sabe, si están tan cariñosos, hasta podrías tener un hermano mayor, Keitarou.

Él sintió nauseas por el comentario, ¿de qué clase de pesadilla estaba hablando Hashida? No podía imaginar una situación más desagradable.

Para él, sus padres no eran más que dos seres asexuados que les gustaba hablar de ciencia, crear aparatos futuristas, y trabajar como lo hacían cualquier par de adultos. Incluso, en el momento que el universo decidió que tuvieran un hijo, intervino la cigüeña: un ave biotecnóloga de primer nivel, capaz de mezclar el material genético de ambos y entregarles el producto en forma de bebé humano sin ningún tipo de necesidad de contacto físico entre ellos. Él había sido creado de esa forma, aunque admitía que también las aves superinteligentes podían cometer sus errores.

También tenía como hipótesis que ellos encontraron a su hermana en alguna clase de repollo alienígena mutante. Cigüeñas y repollos eran la explicación más lógica posible.

Los mensajes de amor estaban fuera de ese esquema.

—Deben estar hablando sobre un nuevo aparato futurista. Es lo más probable —respondió él.

—Eso suena aburrido —protestó Suzuha.

Por su parte, Shizuka volvió a trabajar en su tablero.

—Hashida-san, ¿sabes qué sucede en el antiguo laboratorio? Quizás están trabajando en lo que estamos buscando.

Suzuha se mostró dubitativa ante la pregunta. Luego de un momento, se aventuró a admitirle la verdad.

—Seré sincera, todavía no sé nada sobre el antiguo laboratorio. Ni siquiera he confirmado su ubicación.

Keitarou estaba sorprendido. Había pasado más de una semana entera y Akihabara no era tan grande para no poder haberlo encontrado en ese tiempo.

—¿Será que el edificio ya fue demolido?

Tal vez hubiera sido más indicado enviarla a Ikebukuro a seguir a ese sujeto, aunque creyó que no era necesario.

—Estoy segura de que el edificio todavía existe, pero tuve un contratiempo y por eso no he ido a la dirección que me dio papá.

—¿Un contratiempo? ¿Cuál?

El silencio se apoderó del otro lado de la línea. ¿La llamada se había caído? No, pese a la mala calidad, seguía funcionando.

Era Suzuha la que no respondía.

—¿Ocurrió algo, Hashida-san?

—La verdad es que…

Ella se tardaba mucho en completar la oración, tanto que él empezaba a inquietarse.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Algo grave? —insistió, sin mucho éxito—. ¡Por favor, cuéntame Hashida-san! ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?.

Suzuha era fuerte, pero no del todo invulnerable y Keitarou se estaba preocupando.

Ella cerró los ojos y se decidió a confesarlo todo de una vez.

—No Keitarou, estoy bien —respondió ella—. Pero la verdad es que compré una bicicleta y me entretuve paseando toda la semana. Por eso no busqué el laboratorio.

A su comentario siguió un prolongado silencio. Ahora era él quien se había quedado mudo.

—Vamos, sé que me equivoqué, pero no pude evitarlo —explicaba Suzuha, mientras Keitarou continuaba en silencio—. Tienes que entenderme, andar en bicicleta en el pasado es especial. Tokyo parece una ciudad nueva. Deberías intentarlo, hacer ejercicio es muy relajante. Hasta pensé en un par de lugares que podemos visitar juntos ¿o no dijiste que podíamos divertirnos?

Él suspiró.

Aún cuando lo deseara, no podía enojarse con Hashida Suzuha. Ella en cierta forma tenía razón: habían viajado juntos al pasado y no habían hecho otra cosa más que jugar a los videojuegos.

—Hashida-san, andaremos en bicicleta por la gran muralla china si es lo que deseas, pero antes es necesario que terminemos nuestros asuntos en el 2012. No quiero permanecer en esta época más tiempo del necesario.

—Tienes razón, no sería bueno que nos quedemos mucho tiempo aquí —afirmó ella—. Podría pasar por el laboratorio mañana ¿o prefieres que te de la dirección para que lo revises por ti mismo?

—No, estoy seguro de que mamá estará en Akihabara mañana. No quiero que sospeche que la estoy siguiendo.

Ahora que trabajaba juntos, ella podía reconocerlo. Si empezaba a verlo por todos lados, seguramente llamaría su atención.

Pero la verdadera razón era no querer encontrarse con su padre.

—Será mejor que tú encuentres una forma de infiltrarte en el lugar. Necesito que te encargues de vigilar el laboratorio y también a Okabe Rintarou, si es posible, que obtengas toda la información que puedas sobre sus planes.

Suzuha meditó esto último. No parecía muy convencida de la tarea.

—Espiar a tío Okarin en el laboratorio será una misión difícil Keitarou. Es decir, no puedo simplemente tocar la puerta y decir "hola, soy un miembro del futuro y me gustaría saber lo que están haciendo" ¿o sí?

Hacer eso sería confesarlo todo, por lo que estaba fuera de las posibilidades.

—Eres inteligente Hashida-san. Sé que se te ocurrirá una táctica para engañarlo.

Ella pareció dudar una vez más sobre la tarea, pero él quería convencerla a toda costa.

La misión podía fracasar si no se adelantaban al momento justo en donde esa máquina había sido creada. Luego de eso, podía ser tarde.

—Eres la más indicada para realizar el trabajo. Se lo daría a Shizuka, pero ella lo arruinaría todo. —No le interesaba si su hermana podía escucharlo—. Sé que estoy pidiendo algo extraño, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré. SI lo logras, haremos lo que tú quieras.

Es probable que lo hicieran igualmente, aunque ella se negara en ese momento. Casi siempre hacían lo que ella quería, pero él no podía evitarlo: después de todo, estaba enamorado.

Suzuha remotó su habitual expresión de alegría.

—Oki Doki. Si lo pides así, encontraré una forma de infiltrarme en el laboratorio y averiguar lo que están diseñando. Te doy mi palabra de soldado.

La conversación se podía dar por concluida con esa promesa.

—Confío que puedo dejar el asunto en tus manos Hashida-san. Tú eres la verdadera espía.

—¿Qué? ¿Y entonces tú que harás? —preguntó Suzuha.

—Y_o iré en busca de un nuevo camino_ —afirmó él, con un extraño acento—. _See you, space-time cowboy._

—Nos vemos, bebé futurista número 32 —respondió ella.

La comunicación terminó.

Después de guardar el teléfono, Keitarou intentó dar otro sorbo a la bebida, pero la Dk Pepper ya estaba vacía en sus manos.

No había notado que la había estado tomando sin parar. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, ese sujeto tenía razón: la fórmula antigua era mejor. ¿En que momento a la empresa tuvo la mala idea de cambiar su receta? Alguien debía impedirlo.

Sin más que hacer por ese día, sacó de su abrigo el singular prendedor que llevaba como amuleto y se acostó en su futón, observándolo con la luz que se colaba por su ventana.

No podía negarlo, tenía curiosidad de saber como era el famoso "Laboratorio de Aparatos futuristas". No el simbólico del futuro, sino el físico que Hououin Kyouma había fundado en Akihabara en el 2010.

Lo cierto es que ya no recordaba la última vez que llamó a ese hombre "papá". Habría sido hace un par de años atrás, cuando todavía conversaban. Suzuha le reprochaba que al negarse a hablar con su padre, estaba siendo inmaduro. Un verdadero _bebé futurista_, como ella lo había apodado.

Pero lo que su amiga no entendía, es que no hacerlo era una especie de trato no dicho entre ambos: ni Okabe Keitarou hablaría con Okabe Rintarou, ni Okabe Rintarou molestaría a Okabe Keitarou.

Quizás existió una época donde ambos podían hacer cosas juntos como padre e hijo, pero ya era tiempo pasado.

Aunque relativamente hablando, todavía no había sucedido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**IMPORTANTE:**

Fanfiction eliminó los enlaces url (benignos) y algunos elementos tipográficos del presente capítulo, por lo que si quieren leer una versión íntegra, sugiero hacerlo por la plataforma AO3

Lamento los retrasos en este capítulo, pero tengo problemas para coordinar mi vida con el proceso de escritura.  
Espero solucionarlos pronto.

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

**Mesa redonda (y ConejoSaltarin011)**

_Sábado 6 de Octubre del 2012_

—¡Okarin, tuturú! ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Una figura femenina ingresó al "Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas" haciendo una animada vuelta usando la bolsa que cargaba como contrapeso.

—Disculpen la demora —ingresó otra persona detrás, saludando con un poco de timidez.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera que presenciaron una vez adentro fue desoladora: "Okarin" estaba parado en el medio de la sala discutiendo con una mujer pelirroja frente suyo. Ninguno de ellos pareció prestar el menor reparo de lo que sucedía alrededor.

Sentado en una silla con cara aburrida y los brazos cruzados se encontraba un joven robusto, quien levantó una mano en señal de bienvenida al ver a los visitantes. A su lado, la pantalla de la computadora había sido movida de su lugar habitual para apuntar hacia el centro del lugar. En ella se podía presenciar la figura de una mujer rubia con anteojos.

—¡Hola Moeka-san! —saludó Mayuri, levantando su mano hacia la pantalla.

La comunicación efectuada por Skipe incluía su micrófono y detrás de la mujer rubia llegaba a los parlantes del laboratorio el ruido ambiental, lo que indicaba la claridad de la llamada. Sin embargo, en vez de responder de la misma manera en que fue saludada, se escuchó la notificación del chat:

_ «Shining Finger:_

_¡Hola! Que suerte que llegaron o(ω)o._

_La imagen de esos dos ya me estaba aburriendo.»_

—¿Qué pasa aquí Daru-kun? —preguntó Mayuri mientras se sentaba en su lugar favorito del sillón y dejaba su bolsa a un costado.

—El ambiente luce hostil —agregó Ruka, sentándose junto a ella.

—Esos dos cabezas duras llevan largo rato discutiendo, creo que han roto su propio récord —contestó él.

Otra vez, el sonido de Skipe resonó por la sala, anunciando un nuevo mensaje:

«_Kiryu Moeka_:

_Han pasado 37 minutos y no parece que vayan a llegar a un acuerdo _(＞﹏＜)._»_

Okabe Rintarou y Makise Kurisu siguieron sumergidos en su dinámica y no daban señales de que fueran a terminar. Entonces Hashida Itaru, ya cansado de escucharlos, se levantó de su asiento, y les gritó para llamar su atención:

—¡Oigan! Si queremos que esto se ponga caliente de una vez, empiecen por sacarse las batas. Se ven muy sudorosos, jeje.

—¡Cállate pervertido! —exclamaron al unísono los referidos.

—¡Es "caballero pervertido" para ustedes! Y ya terminen con esto de una vez, se volvió aburrido ver su ritual _tsundere_ de cortejo.

Ellos ignoraron la última parte de la oración, pero se dieron cuenta que todos se estaban observándolos.

—Daru tiene razón, es hora de acabar con esto. Asume de una vez tu derrota, Cristina —dijo Okabe, tomando la delantera.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Con que tonterías estás delirando ahora, Okabe? —respondió Kurisu, decidida a no dar el brazo a torcer—. Y te recuerdo no hay ningún "tina" en mi nombre.

—Demonios, eres una asistente muy problemática.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar su comentario, lo que continuaría esa discusión por más tiempo. Pero Mayuri intervino primero, poniéndose entre el espacio que los separaba.

—Okarin, Kurisu-chan, no peleen por favor.

Ambos se sintieron avergonzados de la situación: la cara preocupada de Mayuri delataba que las cosas habían tomado un rumbo equivocado y ellos estaban montado una escena innecesaria.

No obstante, Okabe Rintarou fue el primero en tratar de justificar su actitud.

—No deseo pelear, pero como miembro 001, es mi deber defender la reputación de esta institución. Mi asistente dice que este no es un laboratorio "_real_" y quiero que entienda que si no le gusta lo que hacemos, no debería mostrar su cara por aquí.

—¿Es cierto eso, Kurisu-chan? ¿No te gusta estar en labo con nosotros? —preguntó Mayuri.

Makise Kurisu se sintió alarmada por la mirada de decepción de su amiga.

—¡No Mayuri! ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! —luego miró con una expresión furiosa a su interlocutor masculino—. ¡No desvirtúes mis palabras Okabe! ¡Ella puede malinterpretarlo todo!

Sin embargo, él no agregó nada. Se sentía bastante convencido.

—Solo intento explicarle a Okabe Rintarou las diferencias entre la realidad y sus fantasías c_huunibyou _—respondió Kurisu en su propia defensa—, pero diga lo que diga, él se resiste a escucharme.

El malentendido había iniciado el domingo anterior. Ese día ambos habían tenido un encuentro desafortunado, que terminó en un par de disculpas y una explicación sobre lo que ella hacía en Japón.

Okabe Rintarou, en su optimismo, respondió el último mensaje de Makise Kurisu con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

_«Hououin Kyouma:_

_Es bueno escuchar que estarás por estas tierras, asistente, pero si tenías tantas ganas de trabajar en un laboratorio japonés, debiste hablar conmigo. Podrías haberme pedido hacer una estadía a tiempo completo en el Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas._

_Sería bueno que lo consideres antes de que la Organización te reclute primero._ _»_

No era lógico suponer que Kurisu podía trabajar en su laboratorio a tiempo completo haciendo "_aparatos futuristas"_ —básicamente el único propósito de la institución—, en lugar de experimentos de neurociencia en el RIKEM. Pero aun así, la ilusión de Okabe era que esa posibilidad existiera: de realizarse, sabría dónde encontrar a Kurisu todo el tiempo y aunque él tuviera que irse a la universidad, podrían verse en el lugar en sus ratos libres para hablar de sus próximos proyectos. Todo sería como él lo que hubiera deseado: apreciaba la mente de la chica genio amante de los experimentos, aunque rara vez se lo admitía.

Makise Kurisu no supo qué interpretar con tal afirmación. Pensó que el plan de Okabe con su propuesta era esclavizarla a sus caprichos, haciéndola trabajar gratuitamente en sus ideas. Como el laboratorio no había producido ninguna invención útil, carecía de recursos económicos para funcionar, salvo las contribuciones de sus miembros. La chica genio adoraba pasar tiempo en el lugar, pero frecuentarlo fuera de las vacaciones, sin nada productivo que hacer y cuando todos tenían obligaciones, era insensato.

Lo mejor para ella era avanzar con su carrera en un laboratorio serio y disfrutar con ellos los ratos libres.

_«_ _Asistente:_

_Gracias por la tentadora propuesta, pero me temo que debo rechazarla._

_Lamentablemente solo puedo hacer estadías en laboratorios "reales". Ya sabes, aquellos dirigidos por científicos de verdad y no por "científicos locos"_.»

Okabe no se tomó el asunto con gracia.

¿A qué se refería con un laboratorio "_real_"? ¿Acaso ellos eran solo una mentira? Aunque Hououin Kyouma reconocía no ser un científico ortodoxo, afirmar su laboratorio no era "verdadero" fue traspasar un límite que no podía permitir. Sobre todo, sabiendo que en el pasado habían logrado inventar algo tan grandioso como una máquina del tiempo, aunque nadie más que él pudiera recordarlo.

Así fue cómo, contrariamente a la intención inicial, lo que debió resolver el conflicto entre ellos fue el disparador de la vorágine en RINE acontecida esa semana.

Okabe Rintarou respondía los mensajes de Makise Kurisu contradiciendo sus palabras. Por su parte, Makise Kurisu defendía su pensamiento y buscaba argumentos para demostrarle a Okabe su falta de competencia. Todo eso podía solucionarse con ignorar el asunto o darle al otro la razón, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en rendirse.

Ciencia, método científico, pensamiento racional, experimentación, invención, genialidad, el significado de lo que era o no era la realidad... no importaba hacia donde se desviara la tópico. Los dos esperaban con impaciencia la respuesta del otro para escribir su siguiente argumento. Ambos interrumpían constantemente lo que estaban haciendo —Okabe sus clases universitarias y Kurisu su trabajo— para usar el teléfono.

Seguían y seguían mandándose textos hasta llevar el asunto cara a cara hasta ese mismo sábado.

—¿No conocen la frase "publica o perece"? —dijo Kurisu, queriendo exponer su punto.

—¿Publica o perece? —repitió Mayuri, sin entender el significado de la segunda palabra.

—¡Eso suena terrible! —agregó Ruka llevándose las manos a la boca al imaginar el asunto.

—Bueno, no se trata de una muerte en el sentido literal —aclaró Kurisu—. Pero a lo que se refiere es que, si no consigues una buena producción de calidad y que también sea citada por otros colegas, será menos probable que puedas avanzar en tu trayectoria profesional.

La investigación científica era en principio una actividad social. Su correcto funcionamiento dependía, entre otros factores, de la promoción de los trabajos dentro de la comunidad académica. La fiebre por la publicación en revistas prestigiosas hacía que los integrantes de los mejores laboratorios fuesen sometidos a mucha presión, y todos los miembros se debían esforzar al máximo para generar resultados novedosos antes de que los mismos fueran publicados por otros grupos. Todos querían tener la primicia de los descubrimientos.

—Si no puedes enfrentar la presión quizás no consigas como continuar con tus proyectos y te veas obligado a buscar otro empleo para subsistir. El riesgo existe, y para un científico de vocación, no hay peor destino que renunciar a la idea de realizar experimentos.

Incluso un prodigio joven no estaba del todo exento a esa dinámica, sobre todo cuando cometía errores básicos en su trabajo. Kurisu también debía preocuparse por recobrar su propia competencia como profesional para defender su reputación en la comunidad y no arriesgarse a seguir el camino tomado por su padre.

—Quizás en los laboratorios donde has estado tengan esa clase de preocupaciones Cristina, pero la situación no se aplica a nosotros —protestó el científico loco.

Okabe Rintarou insistía que "_Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas_" era una institución privada que no dependía de nada más que de la pasión de sus integrantes por la búsqueda de la verdad. Tener prestigio académico, publicar en revistas científicas, exponer en seminarios universitarios o cosas por el estilo, estaba fuera sus intereses momentáneos.

—Nuestro principal objetivo es el estudio del proceso de invención en sí misma, a través de la creación de aparatos futuristas que lleven a la humanidad a otro nivel de...

—Dime Okabe —interrumpió Kurisu—, ¿cuántas patentes registradas tiene este laboratorio? O al menos ¿puedes decirme cuantos aparatos futuristas has producido y comercializado con éxito desde que lo fundaste?

Él se cayó de repente al no poder responder su pregunta.

—Cómo lo pensé, en ambos casos el número es cero. Espero entiendas que si seguimos así no conseguiremos patrocinadores que inviertan en nosotros. No siempre podremos crear inventos eficientes si solo disponemos de la chatarra que los otros dejan en la calle.

Además tenían un problema vital de subsistencia: con el trabajo a medio tiempo de Mayuri y los trabajos secretos de Daru, más los eventuales aportes de los demás miembros, apenas si podían reunir el suficiente dinero para pagar la renta.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones, asistente? ¿Qué vendamos nuestras ideas? Los académicos están matando el espíritu de la creatividad con su inútil burocracia —refutó Okabe—. La genialidad no sobreviviría en tu "mundo real", dominado por la _Organización_ y otras instituciones malignas que solo quieren sacar provecho de las invenciones.

Al menos él podía nombrar una institución científica que poseía fines oscuros.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero no estamos discutiendo sobre si el sistema científico funciona o no. Más allá, este asunto se trata de la realidad en la que vive Okabe Rintarou.

Por el momento, Okabe era un estudiante universitario pero si al graduarse deseaba desarrollar una carrera en ciencia, o incluso como un inventor, tendría que ganarse un lugar contra muchos otros graduados talentosos que pretendían lo mismo.

—No me gustaría que por tu ligereza al encarar temas importantes pierdas la oportunidad de tener un futuro —le reprochó.

—¿Un futuro? —preguntó Okabe, queriendo entender a qué se refería.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, un buen futuro —insistió Kurisu—. Incluso alguien como tú debe tener metas como conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado o incluso casarse y formar una familia, ¿no?

Okabe miró confundido. ¿Habían discutido toda la semana solo para llegar esa conclusión? ¿A algo tan trivial como conseguir un trabajo o formar una familia?

—Agradezco tu interés en mi porvenir, Cristina —respondió él—, pero lo que comentas suena más a la fantasía de una virgen americana que a las metas de un científico loco. El tema está cubierto y no es necesario que lo discutamos.

Okabe trabajaba secretamente en un plan. No era extraordinario, pero no deseaba compartirlo con ella; no todavía.

Por su parte, Kurisu se ofendió con la última respuesta. Entre todas las cosas que él podía decir, ¿era necesario recordarle que todavía era _virgen_? Y aún si así fuera ¿qué tenía de malo desear todas esas cosas? ¿Acaso él solo quería seguir jugando al inventor con sus amigos toda la vida? ¿No tenía otras ambiciones?

—Si sigues actuando de esa forma no podré tomarte en serio, Okabe idiota.

Okabe Rintarou quedó callado por un momento, sin saber que decir. Los otros miembros también parecían sorprendidos por el repentino comentario, mientras la cara de Kurisu se tornó cada vez más roja al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

—¡Quise decir que ninguna mujer podría! ¿verdad?

Buscó la ayuda de Mayuri, pero ella no dijo nada. Tampoco Kiryu Moeka por Skipe o Urushibara Ruka —que no era precisamente una mujer— respaldaron su afirmación. Se había quedado sin apoyo.

Hashida Itaru fue el único que alzó la voz para romper la incomodidad del momento.

—Okarin, sé la forma en que podemos resolver este asunto.

Acto seguido, el joven minimizó la cara de Moeka y entró al navegador de archivos.

—¿Qué estás buscando Daru? —preguntó Okabe.

—¿No descargaste una copia de tus calificaciones? Si Makise-shii está preocupada por tu futuro, puedo colocarlas en pantalla para que se saque sus dudas.

—Espera, ¿realmente me traicionarías de esa forma? ¿¡No eras mi leal "mano derecha"!?

—Por supuesto que no. Esta es mi venganza por engañarme diciendo que Faris-tan vendría con una bolsa de galletas caseras.

No poder probar las galletas en formas de tiernos gatitos horneadas con el amor de hermosas _maids_ rompía su frágil corazón de otaku.

—¿Qué dices Makise-shii? ¿Quieres echar un vistazo? Así podrás decidir si Okarin es un buen partido.

Kurisu dudó un momento, pero luego aceptó la oferta.

—No interesa saber si es o no un buen partido, pero ya que lo ofreces, me da curiosidad saber cómo Okabe lo está haciendo en la facultad.

Mayuri y Ruka también se acercaron a la pantalla para observar de cerca el documento, mientras la ventana emergente de Skipe informaba sobre un nuevo mensaje:

_ «Shining Finger:_

_Yo también quiero mirar. Envíenme una copia del archivo, por favor.»_

Daru abrió el documento a la vista de todos, pero el único que no participó del minucioso escrutinio fue el propietario del mismo.

La atmósfera permaneció en silencio varios minutos, hasta que la primera de las observadoras habló:

—Okarin se ha estado esforzando mucho —dijo su amiga de la infancia—. Felicidades, Mayushii está muy orgullosa de ti.

—Okabe-san, quiero decir, Kyouma-san es un buen estudiante —agregó Ruka.

Por medio del internet_,_ la opinión de Moeka también se hizo presente:

_«Shining Finger:_

_Se nota que trabajaste muy duro._

_¡Bien hecho Okabe-kun! ╰ _(*´_ _︶_ _`*)_ .»_

—Esto es un poco inesperado —agregó finalmente Kurisu.

Ella se había quedado absorta analizando lo que sus ojos veían. Creyó que serían las calificaciones de un estudiante irresponsable que prefería _stalkear_ chicas en la calle o inventar teorías conspirativas a estudiar, pero la evidencia indicaba lo contrario. Si bien, en el primer año no podía notar nada extraordinario en los resultados, esto cambiaba drásticamente desde el segundo. Las notas subían de tal manera, que pese a no ser perfectas, el promedio de las mismas se acercaba a uno deseable para quien pretendiese aplicar a un postgrado en una universidad de buen nivel.

El fenómeno no podía ser meramente casual. Pensó que lo correcto era felicitar a Okabe por su buen esfuerzo, como las demás lo habían hecho antes. Estaba buscando las palabras exactas, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Fuajajajaja!

Hououin Kyouma se reía a su estilo particular llamando la atención de todos, y al terminar agregó:

—Sólo los débiles de espíritu se dejan asombrar por cosas tan insignificantes.

Todos podían adivinar que Okabe reaccionaba así por sentirse apenado. No era bueno para él haber sido expuesto de manera pública: después de todo, el perfil de un estudiante dedicado y responsable no era compatible con la imagen que siempre pretendía mostrar.

—¿Es necesario que actúes como Hououin Kyouma ahora? —reprochó Kurisu.

—¡Cállate Cristina! Lo que ves es mi verdadera forma, la de un científico loco que pretende derrumbar el sistema trayendo el caos y la destrucción —reprochó él—. Aun así, me alegra que al fin hayas podido reconocer que tu "mundo académico" no es un reto para un genio como yo.

Makise Kurisu decidió que no deseaba continuar discutiendo. Pedir la modestia de Okabe en esa situación era lo mismo que querer golpearse contra una pared.

—Dejémonos de tonterías.

Sacó de su abrigo un papel doblado y expuso el contenido ante el resto de los presentes.

—Mira Okabe, estuve pensando toda la semana en cómo hacer que este laboratorio funcione. Antes de venir escribí algunas propuestas; si estás de acuerdo, las leeré y las someteremos a votación ¿o esto no es una mesa redonda?

Ella no se equivocaba.

Con el regreso de Kurisu a Japón Okabe hubiera preferido realizar una fiesta, pero la falta de presupuesto, más la época escolar que transitaban, hacía difícil la organización del evento. En menos de una semana lo único que concretó fue una reunión general, aunque no pudo convocar a la totalidad de los integrantes del laboratorio.

El miembro 005, Kiryu Moeka, no se encontraba presente en Tokyo. Había sido contratada por una editorial de revistas que le ofreció un trabajo en Hokkaido para la redacción de notas sobre el estilo de vida local. Por entonces ella ya tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de CRTs, pero su jefe la animó a tomar el puesto para "abrirse al mundo" y así mejorar sus habilidades de socialización.

Pese a la distancia, había aceptado unirse a la mesa redonda por medio de una videollamada. No parecía que el cambio de residencia le hubiera favorecido, porque seguía escribiendo mensajes en lugar de hablar.

El miembro 007, "Farys NyanNyan" —el alias de Akiha Rumiko—, se había excusado diciendo que si bien era su día libre en el _May Queen_, estaba preparándose para el campeonato anual de _RaiNet_, por lo que se dedicaría a "_meditar bajo torrenciales cascadas y_ _escalar altas montañas, buscando a los cinco profetas sabios que la guiarían en su camino de la iluminación_". Probablemente eso significaba que estaría ocupada en su casa.

El miembro 008, Amane Suzuha, aún no había nacido y por lo tanto, era imposible que pudiera participar. Su placa personal estaba guardada en una estantería de la sala de desarrollo, esperando que Daru cumpliera su destino.

El miembro 009 y el más reciente, Hiyajo Maho, se encontraba viviendo en Estados Unidos. Podía hacer uso de los medios digitales para incorporarse, pero se había excusado con Okabe Rintarou mandándole un mensaje:

_«Hiyajosephina:_

_Lo siento Okabe-kun, estaré ocupada el sábado, por lo que no podré hacer una videollamada. Si ves a mi kohai, dile de mi parte que no olvide el motivo por el cual está en Japón._

_Buena suerte, la necesitarás.»_

Por lo tanto, la reunión era una mesa redonda incompleta. Pese a ello, las decisiones que se tomaran serían válidas si eran elegidas por la mayoría de los participantes.

Aun cuando Kurisu había cuestionado la formalidad del laboratorio, era evidente que estaba preocupada por el funcionamiento del mismo. Si se había tomado el trabajo de escribir propuestas, quizás no era una mala idea escucharlas. De esa forma Okabe podría demostrarle que su laboratorio era un grupo de gente unida por propósitos reales.

—Escuchemos que trajiste, asistente.

Ella se puso a recitar sus propuestas; todas éstas sonaban prácticas y realizables. Empezaron a votar sobre cada una: que todos los miembros usaran una bata blanca —moción que fue votada únicamente por Okabe y Kurisu—; crear una imagen comercial usando como base el logo con el que Okabe diseñó la placa de miembro —aprobada por unanimidad—; actualizar la página web " " —Daru votó en contra para evitar tener más trabajo, Kurisu se ofreció a mejorar la traducción al inglés—; definir como realizar comunicaciones públicas —Moeka podría ayudar haciendo publicaciones online—, hacer eventos abiertos a la comunidad para mostrar su trabajo —Ruka podría pedirle permiso a su padre para utilizar la explanada del templo, Mayuri haría unos lindos trajes para todos—...

Cuando terminaron con las cuestiones superficiales debían discutir el tema más importante: la creación de nuevos aparatos futuristas. Solo Okabe Rintarou y Makise Kurisu fueron los únicos con energía restante para charlar del asunto, pese a haber gastado parte de ella en su discusión. Los otros miembros perdieron el interés rápido y empezaron a dispersarse uno por uno: Kiryu Moeka cortó la llamada en propósito de trabajar en un artículo; Daru aprovechó la red libre para navegar por internet; Mayuri y Ruka se pusieron a observar juntas una revista donde había fotos de las amigas de Mayuri haciendo cosplay con los disfraces diseñados por ella para la _Comina_ del verano pasado.

El tiempo siguió su curso y cuando pasaron las 16:30, Urushibara Ruka miró con preocupación su reloj.

—Disculpen que me vaya de esta manera, pero padre pidió que lo ayudara a organizar la despensa antes de que anochezca. Fue muy divertido. Buenas tardes.

Hizo una reverencia y se fue. Pasaron menos de 15 minutos de su partida cuando Kurisu llegó a la misma conclusión.

—Creo que es hora de que yo también me retire.

—¿Volverás a Wako? —preguntó Okabe.

—Todavía no, antes debo pasar a buscar unas cosas que dejé encargadas —respondió Kurisu y se dirigió a su amiga—. Entonces Mayuri, ¿nos encontraremos mañana como acordamos?

—¡Claro Kurisu-chan! Nos vemos mañana a la tarde en el puente de la estación de Akiba.

—¿Ustedes dos se reunirán a solas? —Okabe volvió a hablar.

—Tengo un pendiente que tratar con Mayuri en privado. ¿Tienes alguna objeción al respecto?

Pero Okabe no respondió: bajo su percepción, cuando dos mujeres deseaban encontrarse para charlar a solas, lo único de lo podía tratarse era de asuntos diabólicos que aterrarían a cualquier hombre mortal que las escuchara. Decidió no investigar sobre el evento.

Kurisu preparó su calzado de calle y luego miró hacia adentro, ¿no habría persecuciones esta vez? ¿Okabe no le ofrecería ayuda para cargar sus cosas, y de paso, que tomaran juntos el tren hacia el norte? No era que ella deseara tanto pasar más tiempo con él, pero si él ya la había seguido antes ¿por qué no hacerlo también ahora? Así podían continuar hablando sobre sus proyectos para el laboratorio.

Quedó un rato esperando que él dijera algo, pero lo único que agregó Okabe a su partida fue:

—Ten cuidado. La Organización podría...

—No hace falta que lo menciones —respondió Kurisu y salió del lugar.

Momentos después, Daru llamó la atención de su amigo.

—Patético Okarin, simplemente patético. Deberías morirte de una vez.

El científico loco, quien ahora bebía una Dk Pepper, se sorprendió del inesperado comentario.

—Así no lograrás desbloquear el evento principal de la ruta de Makise-shii. Te estás encaminando directo al_ bad ending_.

—Mayuri ¿tú entiendes con qué está delirando este sujeto? —preguntó Okabe.

Ella detuvo su recién empezado trabajo de costura para responder:

—Creo que Daru se refiere a que Okarin siempre se ve frustrado cuando está cerca de Kurisu-chan, como si quisiera que ellos fueran más cercanos.

La respuesta dejó a Okabe perplejo por un segundo, ¿había dejado en evidencia que deseaba ser más cercano a Kurisu?

—No me sorprende que Makise-shii dude de ti si actúas como un idiota cada vez que regresa a Japón. Al menos debiste decir que subiste tus calificaciones para pedir una beca en los Estados Unidos —comentó Daru—. Creo que deberías confesarte y luego morirte, ¿¡oíste!? ¡Los que tienen novia deberían morir!

Okabe quiso responderle que se estaba mandando a sí mismo a la muerte: en algún momento Hashida Itaru y Amane Yuki empezarían a salir para luego casarse y tener una hija, aunque en el presente no eran nada más que conocidos que intercambiaban algunos emails y se encontraban a charlar de vez en cuando. Le sorprendía que un pervertido como Daru pudiera ser tan modesto para hablar de sus propios asuntos personales, y aún así querer entrometerse con los suyos.

Pero su mano derecha no se equivocaba: su plan era conseguir una beca. Daru debió adivinarlo cuando vio las búsquedas que realizaba sobre ofertas en los Estados Unidos para estudiantes internacionales, y de los requisitos que estas pedían en cuanto a desempeño académico. Nunca expresó que el asunto estuviera relacionado con Kurisu, pero era evidente cuando el historial mostraba que las ofertas más buscadas eran aquellas provenientes de la Universidad de Victor Chondria.

Su deseo de estar cerca de Kurisu era tan notorio, que quizás ya era hora de confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero cuando Okabe evaluaba el asunto se daba cuenta que no debía tomarlo a la ligera.

En otra línea de universo, la urgencia de saber que no volvería a verla, que ella _moriría_ después de esa última despedida, fue lo que le hizo aquellas palabras fáciles de pronunciar: sabía que si no se confesaba en ese instante, se arrepentiría toda su vida. No habría una segunda oportunidad, o al menos eso creyó. Pero ahora que Kurisu viviría, que ya no existía las amenazas de la convergencias ni las fatalidades anteriores ¿existiría el "momento adecuado" para volver a intentarlo?

En ese instante al menos, Okabe no se sentía cómodo para explicar el contenido de sus sentimientos.

—Será mejor cambiemos de tema. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el laboratorio.

Daru aceptó la propuesta. Después de todo, no era el estilo de ambos hombres el ponerse emocionales.

Recordó un tópico de discusión interesante:

—Dime Okarin, ¿conoces al usuario _ConejoSaltarin011_?

—¿ConejoSaltarin011? —Repitió Okabe, sin recordar haberlo oído antes—. ¿Qué clase de alias ridículo es ese?

—Apareció hace unos días. Está buscando una vieja computadora. Mira...

El hacker hizo _click_ en un _thread_ de channel titulado "_Búsqueda de una IBN5100_" donde en el primer mensaje se leía:

* * *

**1 Nombre: ConejoSaltarin011 : 10/02/2012 11:10:50**

Necesito una IBN5100.

Pido información.

** 2 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 11:15:28**

1

Y yo necesito una vida.

* * *

—¿Una IBN5100? ¿Para qué quiere una?

A Okabe Rintarou le llamó la atención el modelo buscado, que no le era desconocido en absoluto.

—No lo ha dicho, pero eso no es lo más importante. Sigue leyendo los mensajes.

El científico loco usó la rueda del ratón para seguir el flujo de la discusión:

* * *

**15 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 13:25:45**

Tengo una IBN5100 disponible.

Te la puedo dar si transfieres 100 000 yenes a mi cuenta de PeyPal.

También acepto _coins_.

**16 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 13:27:33**

15

Los _coins_ son una moda pasajera.

En un par de años nadie se acordará de ellos, no sirven para nada.

**17 Nombre: ConejoSaltarin011 : 10/02/2012 13:29:19 **

15

No estoy jugando.

Necesito una IBN5100 real.

**18 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 13:45:33**

17

¿No crees que tenga una IBN5100?

Problema tuyo, se la venderé a alguien más ┐(︶▽︶)┌.

**20 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 15:03:45**

Ya hablando en serio, es muy difícil encontrar una IBN5100 hoy en día.

Esas cosas están descontinuadas, suerte con eso.

**29 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 18:11:57**

Yo sé cómo encontrar una IBN5100.

Mi primo que vive en Shinjuku me contó sobre como encuentras una: tienes que deshacer unos cuantos _B-mails _que mandaste para revertir el efecto mariposa.

Pero ten cuidado porque puedes matar a tu _waifu_ favorita en el proceso.

**36 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/02/2012 21:02:22**

APL es el mejor lenguaje de programación jamás creado por el hombre.

¡Muerte al monopolio del BASIC!

**42 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/03/2012 01:38:25**

Yo tengo una de esas IBN, te estoy escribiendo desde allí ahora.

El teclado es un poco duro pero funciona bien.

Te la doy si me consigues los 7 cubos del Dragón.

**55 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/03/2012 12:38:25**

17

Acá tienes un vídeo confiable explicando cómo encontrar una IBN5100 real:

.jp/watch/sm3823705

Espero que te haya servido.

**56 Nombre: ConejoSaltarin011 : 10/03/2012 12:45:33**

55

Basta de bromas.

Necesito información real.

**57 Nombre: Anónimo : 10/03/2012 12:50:43**

56

No parece que "Conejo Saltarín" tenga sentido del humor.

**58 Nombre: Anónimo : 10/03/2012 13:00:58**

56

(\\_/)

.

(")₍")

** 79 Nombre: Anónimo: 10/03/2012 13:34:25**

56

Eso que todavía no te hemos contado s_poilers_ de lo que va a suceder en el año 2055. Las convergencias de este campo atractor S;G se tornan un poco extrañas para mi gusto, sobre todo con eso de HK y JT huyendo de la OMU.

No sé lo que el autor pensaba, pero seguro fue algo que inventó cuando estaba aburrido.

Le doy un 7,5/10.

**91 Nombre: Anónimo : 10/04/2012 03:28:11**

56

Al menos no has perdido The Game.

Yo acabo de perder.

* * *

—No encuentro lo interesante, solo se están burlando.

Casi nadie en channel parecía tomarse en serio el tópico de la discusión. La mayoría de los mensajes eran tonterías o cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con ninguna IBN5100 real, porque nadie creía que una computadora tan arcaica pudiera encontrarse en esa época.

—Muchos usuarios entraron a ese tema a molestar a ConejoSaltarin011, eso es lo interesante del asunto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Es lo que los _trolls_ hacen mejor.

Daru explicó que desde hace un par de días, muchos usuarios empezaron a pedir ayuda en el subforo de informática por problemas que estaban experimentando. Al parecer, había serios errores con sus sistemas operativos, como si los mismos hubieran sido "saboteados" de diversas maneras. Algunos declaraban no poder acceder a sus programas favoritos, otros que cierta información de sus discos duros había sido borrada, otros tenían eventos aleatorios molestos que aparecían en sus pantallas, dificultándoles su uso. El extraño proceso que las controlaba no parecía pretender nada en concreto más que complicarles las cosas. Pero cuando los damnificados buscaban un archivo o servicio en ejecución que explicara el fenómeno, no encontraban ninguno.

Los usuarios afirman que el sabotaje sucedió poco después de dejar mensajes en el tema iniciado por _ConejoSaltarin011_, como si comentar en mismo fuera el detonante del fenómeno. Eso no detuvo a otros de seguir respondiendo en la discusión, pero si bien no todos los que comentaban eran afectados, parecía haber alguna clase de preferencia en aquellos que provocaban más al conejo.

—Un usuario contó que luego de escribir un mensaje, su pantalla solo mostró la imagen de Kirisane Marina del mismo enlace que copió en ese hilo. Tuvo que formatear completamente su disco duro para poder deshacerse de ella, aunque es una lástima, porque Marina-tan es muy moe.

—¿Quieres decir que ese tal "Conejo Saltarín" se está vengando de ellos?

Eso significaría que no era un internauta normal, sino un verdadero _hacker_.

—No lo sé, pero si todo lo que cuentan es verdad, parece que tiene mucha habilidad. Nadie ha podido encontrar una prueba de lo que hace y ni de cómo.

El tema fue reportado varias veces en channel, pero luego de insistir, los administradores de la página admitieron que era imposible de eliminar, y que además, no podían bloquear la proxy que ConejoSaltarin011 utilizaba para conectarse. La seguridad del código con el que estaba escrita la página empezaba a ser cuestionada por todos.

Muchos usuarios conocedores de programación estaban interesados en solucionar la cuestión. Pretendían formar un grupo "caza conejos" para dar con la identidad del usuario, aunque no se habían puesto de acuerdo en que técnicas usarían para atraparlo.

—Yo también quiero ver si es verdad que puede infectar computadoras, así que decidí dejarle un mensaje.

Entre los últimos añadidos, se podía leer:

* * *

**136 Nombre: BarrelTitor003 : 10/06/2012 16:46:22**

Soy el amo de todas las computadoras, el único y magnífico Super Hacker.

¡IBN5100-tan es de mi propiedad y te desafío a quitármela, ConejoSaltarin011!

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces Daru? —preguntó Okabe—. Si este tipo es un hacker podría ser peligroso provocarlo.

—Hackear a un experto como yo no será tan fácil, Okarin. Conozco mejor que nadie el tránsito de información de las máquinas del laboratorio.

Él lo había dejado en evidencia cuando reveló sus calificaciones, por lo que Okabe no podía negarlo. Sabía que su amigo era un experto en el área.

Sin embargo, cuando Hashida Itaru quiso cambiar de página en el navegador web, el programa dejó de responder. Incluso el puntero había desaparecido.

—Se congeló.

Empezó a utilizar diversas combinaciones de teclas para acceder a los procesos del sistema, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Parece que el administrador de tareas dejó de funcionar.

—¿Puedes solucionarlo? —preguntó Okabe, quien empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Voy a probar reiniciándola.

Con un botón, la computadora se apagó y enseguida volvió a funcionar. Pero cuando el sistema operativo se inició, en vez de ejecutarse el escritorio normal, la pantalla se puso en blanco. Arriba de ella se abrió el Skipe_, _mostrando una ventana de chat. En el mensaje se leía lo siguiente:

_«ConejoSaltarin011:_

_Tío Barrel. ¿ya tienes la IBN5100?_

_La necesito.»_

—Es él Okarin, ¡es ConejoSaltarin011! —exclamó Daru sorprendido de lo que veía—. Ese bastardo pudo burlarme, ¡me rehúso a aceptarlo!

—Parece que quiere hablar contigo —agregó Okabe, también sorprendido.

Abajo del mensaje de ConejoSaltarin011 la barra de escritura parpadeaba, esperando por su respuesta.

—¿Crees que debería contestar? Esto luce muy sospechoso.

Okabe Rintarou no conocía la respuesta correcta.

Bajo su propia experiencia, había solo una clase de personas que buscan la IBN5100 con tanto anhelo: los _rounders_. ¿Sería ese el motivo de tanto ímpetu en encontrar información sobre una? ¿Era _ConejoSaltarín011_ un _rounder _reclutado?

—Pregúntale para qué quiere una IBN5100 —dijo, esperando resolver sus dudas.

Hashida Itaru escribió:

_«BarrelTitor003:_

_¿Para qué la quieres?»_

La respuesta del otro lado no se hizo esperar.

_«ConejoSaltarin011:_

_Operación secreta.»_

—¿Operación secreta? ¡Es lo mismo que decir nada! —dijo Daru.

—¿Crees que sea capaz de encontrarnos?

Sea cual fuese la "operación secreta" a lo que se refería, Okabe no quería tener nada que ver.

—Estoy usando una VPN con un cifrado muy confiable para conectarme a internet. No sé cómo infectó mi computadora, pero no debería poder localizar fácilmente donde estamos.

La voz de una mujer resonó por la habitación pronunciando: _"el laboratorio de aparatos futuristas"_

Al escucharla, Okabe volteó hacia el sillón.

—¿Tú dijiste eso Mayuri?

—No —respondió la que seguía cosiendo en el sillón—. Mayushii no dijo nada

La misma había provenido de los parlantes de la computadora.

—Okarin, parece que Conejo Saltarín acaba de iniciar una videollamada con nosotros y nos está mandando su audio.

Okabe Rintarou se quedó congelado mientras se veía a sí mismo y a sus amigos en la miniatura de la parte inferior de la ventana.

—¿Él puede vernos...?

—Sí —respondió la voz.

Okabe Rintarou tragó saliva. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? ¿Debía agarrar a Mayuri y salir corriendo del lugar? No tendría sentido. Los _rounders_ eran capaces de controlar los medios de transporte civiles y estaban armados, por lo que era peligroso intentar huir de ellos. Pero si iban tras su rastro y conocían su ubicación ¿por qué no ingresar al laboratorio directamente? Miró hacia la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, ni parecía ocultar a ningún visitante.

Pensándolo bien, Okabe también creía que la situación era muy sospechosa. Hackear usuarios de channel porque le respondieron un mensaje, parecía un método infantil tratándose de un grupo de mercenarios, sin contar que ellos no eran los primeros en ser atacados. Pero aun así, no quería subestimar los hechos: tenía que tomar medidas tan pronto se le ocurriera alguna.

Pensaba en un plan de acción cuando Mayuri, ignorando la gravedad del asunto, pasó al frente dirigiéndose hacia el monitor:

—¡Hola Conejo-chan! Mi nombre es Mayushii, encantada de conocerte —saludó con su mano.

—Hola.

El extraño hacker no parecía hostil en su respuesta.

—Mi sexto sentido cree detectar la voz de una _hermana menor_ —comentó Daru, y luego decidió probar su teoría—: Conejo-tan ¿puedes decirnos "Onii-chan, tengo miedo ¿podemos dormir juntos?"?

—No —le respondió.

—¡Entonces no me engañas! ¡No serías una verdadera hermana menor si no puedes decir eso!

Hashida Itaru creyó que el hacker estaba usando un programa de simulación de voz para ocultar su identidad real y tenderle una trampa a un pervertido como él, pero se consideraba muy listo para caer. Okabe Rintarou reaccionó a su propia incredulidad de lo que había ocurrido y agarró a sus dos compañeros por detrás, apartándolos hacia un rincón.

—¡Ustedes dos dejen de jugar! Este sujeto puede ser peligroso, ¡debemos parar esto!

—Tienes razón Okarin, este tipo está acariciando impunemente nuestras caderas informáticas como si fuera un _chikan —_respondió Daru con una de sus analogías_—_. Yo intentaré recuperar el control del sistema, mientras tanto tú habla con él para distraerlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Quieres que le hable?

—Es una videollamada ¿no? Di algunos de tus delirios de Hououin Kyouma mientras averiguo como lo hace. Si hay alguien del otro lado de la comunicación, quizás podría rastrear su IP y descubrir donde se esconde.

Daru se sentó en la computadora e intentó abrir una línea de comandos. Luego de unos intentos, tuvo éxito.

_—_La IBN5100 —exigió la voz por los parlantes— No la veo.

—¿IBN? No tenemos ninguna IBN5100 —respondió Okabe.

—¿Todavía no?

—Exacto. Barrel Titor te mintió. Fue solo una broma inocente para captar tu atención, pero ahora se arrepiente de ello, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —respondió Conejo Saltarín.

Okabe dudó un segundo. ¿Persuadir al conejo de dejarlos en paz podía ser así de sencillo? Pensó que había encontrado una estrategia efectiva.

—No tenemos una y ni siquiera sabemos para qué sirve, ¡somos unos totales incompetentes en las especificaciones de la IBN5100!

—Habla por ti mismo, Okarin —respondió Daru mientras seguía tecleando comandos en la consola, buscando una manera de recuperar el control de su equipo.

—¡El punto es que no ganarás nada viniendo a nuestro laboratorio! —Siguió declarando el científico loco—. Tampoco encontrarás nada si intentas seguirnos, ¡sólo perderás tu tiempo, así que olvídate de nosotros y sigue buscándola en otro lugar!

Okabe Rintarou no sabía si lo que decía iba a funcionar, pero creía que si lo convencía de no saber absolutamente nada de la IBN5100 o de sus funciones ocultas —que eran necesarias para acceder a la _Echelon _manejada por SERN—, Conejo Saltarín perdería su interés en investigarlos.

Unos segundos después, la voz dictaminó su resolución:

—De acuerdo.

Y antes de que Okabe pudiera decir una palabra más, la pantalla se tornó oscura. Conejo Saltarín había apagado el sistema de forma remota, dejando a Daru en un momentáneo estado de shock.

—¡Maldito Conejo, me las pagarás! ¿¡Me oyes!? —Gritó cuando pudo recuperarse— ¡Juro que te encontraré y te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste!

El vencido Super Hacker se encontraba molesto, pero su interlocutor ya no podía escucharlos.

—Daru no tenemos tiempo para esto. Será mejor que nos vayamos del laboratorio ahora mismo —insistió Okabe.

—¿Tú crees que vendrá por nosotros Okarin? A mí me parece que a ese bastardo solo le interesa esa IBN —respondió él.

Quizás Hashida Itaru tenía razón y no existía un peligro real, pero Okabe Rintarou no se sentiría seguro hasta de que todos llegaran a sus casas sanos y salvos esa noche. Ordenó el inmediato desalojo de las instalaciones, al mismo tiempo que se ofreció para acompañar a su amiga de la infancia hasta su casa. También se aseguró de saber si Kurisu había regresado a Wako, mandándole un RINE.

—¿Por qué piensas que Conejo-chan quiere tanto esa IDN, Okarin? —preguntó Mayuri mientras caminaban juntos hacia la estación.

Okabe no lo podía adivinar, pero recordó otro personaje que también había usado channel como su método de contacto: John Titor, el alias _online_ de Amane Suzuha. Ella también buscaba una IBN5100 cuando regresó al pasado. ¿Estarían esos hechos relacionados? Era probable que no, porque había muy pocas similitudes entre el accionar de Suzuha y de Conejo Saltarín. Tampoco habían motivos para que una máquina del tiempo existiera en esa línea de universo.

Decidió olvidar el asunto: fueran cuales fueran las razones de ConejoSaltarin011, se mantendrían alejados.

El Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas quedó vacío y con las luces apagadas.

—Parece que es el lugar, pero no hay nadie.

Un visitante de último momento, con dos largas trenzas y montando una bicicleta, llegó a la explanada del edificio. Se había entretenido todo ese día paseando, por lo que perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando notó que el Sol estaba bajando, buscó rápido la dirección que tenía anotada, pero al llegar, ya era demasiado tarde para participar de la reunión acontecida momentos antes.

Pensaba en una excusa para explicarle a su amigo el fracaso de su tarea, cuando observó la tienda de CRTs que había en la planta baja.

—Creo que tengo una idea.

Luego de anotar el número de contacto, dio vuelta su bicicleta y se alejó pedaleando.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Confesiones**

_Domingo 7 de octubre del 2012_

Makise Kurisu aguardó con impaciencia el tren de la línea Tobu Toyo, con la sensación de que pasaron días enteros antes de poder abordarlo. Sus cálculos mentales habían fallado: pensaba que si salía de su residencia a cierto horario, podría llegar con suficiente anticipación a su reunión; pero aunque no era su costumbre ignorar parámetros importantes, había dejado fuera de la ecuación las bajas frecuencias del día domingo.

Casi una hora después, el tren arribó a Akihabara. Apenas las puertas automáticas se abrieron, Kurisu corrió hacia el puente, tratando de esquivar la gente que salía de la estación. Arriba de este, una figura conocida la esperaba.

—¡Mayuri!

La chica que vestía de celeste fuese cuál fuese la estación, volteó al escuchar su nombre.

—¡Kurisu-chan, tuturú!

La joven científica llegó a su lado casi jadeando. Había subido las escaleras corriendo y por el esfuerzo se había quedado casi sin aire.

—¿Me esperas hace mucho? Realmente no era mi intención llegar tarde...

—Mayushii también acaba de llegar.

Ante la amable respuesta, Kurisu se relajó. Mayuri no parecía molesta por el retraso.

Intercambiaron una gran sonrisa, a la cual Kurisu agregó:

—¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

Mayuri asintió y las dos mujeres marcharon juntas en dirección a la calle principal. Como todos los domingos a la tarde, Chuo Dori esta estaba cerrada al tráfico y solo permitía el paso peatonal. Familias enteras paseaban por el distrito comercial en una atmósfera de amena calidez.

Makise Kurisu no recordaba haber visto tanta gente junta en Akihabara. Si bien no era su primer viaje, cada vez que visitaba el país oriental pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre encerrada en el laboratorio fundado por cierto "científico loco". A ella le gustaba visitar ese apartamento rentado. Solía llevar libros o _papers_ pendientes de lectura y a veces conversaba con los otros miembros del laboratorio. Maldecía la falta de aire acondicionado en verano y de una apropiada calefacción en invierno, pero por lo general, no solía tener quejas.

Ese domingo sería la excepción. No pasaría por allí debido a que tenía planes con Mayuri. Pero aunque le gustaría pasar a saludar, Okabe no se lo permitiría.

_«__Okabe Rintarou:_

_El Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas se encuentra clausurado hasta asegurarme que no está siendo sometido a vigilancia enemiga. Manténganse alejados. .Congroo.»_

El mensaje de chat había llegado al teléfono de todos los miembros y la orden de no acceso era absoluta hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Sabes que es lo que pasa ahora con Okabe? —Preguntó Kurisu—. No entiendo por qué de pronto decidió cerrar el laboratorio sin dar explicaciones.

—Creo que es por lo que pasó con Conejo Saltarín —respondió Mayuri—. Parece que Okarín no quiere que nos visite. Daru-kun también estaba muy molesto, decía que iba a "hacerlo pagar" si lo encontraba —e imitó el gesto del _hacker_.

_«__¿Conejo Saltarín?__»_ ¿Qué clase de nuevo delirio era ese? Sonaba todavía más ridículo que _«__la Organización__»_. Pero si Hashida Itaru también lo conocía, podía tratarse de una persona real.

—¿Tú conoces a este _«_Conejo_»_?

—No, pero Mayushii lo saludó por _Skipe _y Okarin se enojó con ella. No entiendo por qué, Conejo-chan parecía ser agradable.

Kurisu no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Mayuri, pero el nombre _«_Conejo Saltarín_»_ le sonaba conocido de algún otro lugar. No recordaba con exactitud si lo había visto en channel, pero por el trabajo en el RIKEM, no había tenido mucho tiempo para revisar el tablero de anuncios y no podía asegurarlo.

Luego le preguntaría a Okabe sobre el asunto.

—Y bien ¿de qué querías hablar, Kurisu-chan? —Preguntó Mayuri—. Dijiste que tenías algo muy importante para preguntar.

Kurisu pretendía mantener una charla trivial por más tiempo, pero su compañera de paseo había ido directo al grano. Quizás era mejor encarar el asunto sin más, así que mientras seguían caminando, respondió:

—Verás Mayuri, he tenido unas ideas extrañas rondando por mi cabeza. No es que sean muy importantes, pero debo tomar una decisión sobre ellas —empezó a explicar—. Meditando las posibles soluciones, concluí que antes de realizar una acción que traiga consecuencias para el laboratorio, debía consultarlo contigo.

—Está bien, pero ¿no sería mejor que le preguntaras a Okarin? Mayushii no entiende mucho sobre ciencia y no cree que pueda ser de ayuda.

—No digas eso, claro que eres de ayuda —la reprendió Kurisu—. Además, no se trata de ciencia, sino de Okabe Rintarou.

Shiina Mayuri escuchó atentamente las palabras de Kurisu: si se trataba de Okarin, le interesaba el asunto.

—Estuve pensando mucho en Okabe. Él es socialmente incompetente y creo que seguir actuando como Hououin Kyouma no hará más que empeorar todo a largo plazo. Es decir, Hashida-san me contó que él siempre fue así de excéntrico, y que ha madurado bastante después de lo que sucedió, pero yo creo que con eso no es suficiente. Porque como dije ayer, la vida no se trata de jugar por siempre al científico loco, y no me gustaría que ese tonto pudiera, aún hipotéticamente hablando, quedarse solo por culpa de su comportamiento.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, Kurisu-chan. Okarin nunca estará solo —dijo la chica de celeste—. Mayushii siempre estará con él, Daru-kun también y seguro Kurisu-chan también, aunque viva lejos.

—Eso lo sé, pero no es a lo que me refiero —respondió Kurisu—. Lo que quiero decir, es que Okabe necesita otra clase de compañía. Ya sabes, él exagera todo el tiempo, pero creo que ambas coincidimos en que tiene mucho para ofrecer y que alguien debe ayudarlo con ello, ¿no lo piensas también?

Mayuri movió la cabeza, aunque seguía sin entender bien a qué se refería.

—Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que Okabe necesita a una persona que lo anime a sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. Alguien que lo apoye cuando las cosas vayan mal y que le de a entender que "estará allí siempre" que él lo necesite —continuó Kurisu—. Una persona que sea capaz de tomarlo de la mano y animarlo a no darse por vencido. No solo eso, sino que nunca la suelte, sin importar lo que suceda.

Makise Kurisu miró la palma de su mano, deteniendo la caminata. Luego volteó hacia el puente que habían dejado atrás. Por un momento, la expresión de un científico loco afligido invadió su cabeza. Un Okabe que se encontraba atrapado en un laberinto sin salida, que peleaba solo contra el mundo. Un Okabe Rintarou al borde de la desesperación.

Kurisu no sabía a que se debía esa imagen: si era producto de un recuerdo real o de su imaginación. Pero sí sabía que no deseaba ver a Okabe con esa cara, ni siquiera en sueños.

—¿Que opinas Mayuri? ¿No crees que sería oportuno que Okabe pueda contar con esa clase de compañía? Si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, creo que ya entiendo —respondió la chica de celeste y antes de que su interlocutora pudiera decir algo más, agregó:—. Kurisu-chan está diciendo que quiere ser la novia de Okarin, ¿verdad?

La cara de la pelirroja se tornó del mismo color que su cabello ante el comentario.

—¡Espera Mayuri! ¡Yo no dije exactamente _eso_! —Se apresuró a responder—. Sí pienso que sería conveniente que Okabe tenga una novia, ¡pero no estaba hablando específicamente de mí!

—¿No? Porque Mayushii sintió por un momento que Kurisu-chan quería sostener la mano de Okarin con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Sostener su mano? Quizás quería sostenerla. Quizás quería caminar a su lado. Quizás quería ver la persona en la que él se convertiría. Y aunque la física cuántica quisiera cuestionar esa flecha que viajaba de pasado a futuro, quizás quería compartir con Okabe esa fatalidad que los humanos llaman _destino_.

Sería inútil seguir pretendiendo que no estaba interesada en él ante Mayuri. Asegurándose de que nadie conocido las estuviera escuchando e intentando retomar la marcha, Kurisu agregó en voz baja:

—Mayuri, ¿prometes no contarle nada de lo que voy a decir a los demás miembros?

Si los otros integrantes del laboratorio se enteraban de lo que Kurisu estaba a punto de confesar, ella moriría literalmente, de vergüenza. Se vería obligada a borrar esa información insertando electrodos en sus hipocampos, y si Mayuri quería liberarlos de ese horrible futuro, debía prometer guardar silencio, lo cuál hizo.

—Hace un tiempo he notado en mí sensaciones un tanto desconocidas. No he podido tomar una PET o una resonancia magnética de mi propio cerebro, aunque tengo la sospecha de que la causa puede ser una sobreactividad de la ínsula, la amígdala o el giro cingulado, o que quizás se trate de una excesiva liberación de dopamina por parte de la ruta mesolímbica cada vez que debo relacionarme con Okabe o con algo relacionado a este —explicó, queriendo dejarlo claro en términos científicos—. Analizando los síntomas que presento, si aplicamos el conocimiento neurocientífico actual, y además le agregamos la recopilación bibliográfica de lo que cultura popular denomina "romance", podemos deducir en pos de la evidencia, bueno, que yo de Okabe Rintarou estaría… No, que yo estoy, que de Okabe estoy…

Pero no se atrevía a decirlo; no ante los cientos de desconocidos que atravesaban Chuo Dori ese domingo. Sin embargo, la chica de celeste había interpretado sus palabras.

—Mayushii no entiende muchas cosas que Kurisu-chan dice, pero ella cree que es muy _kawaii_ que esté enamorada y se alegra de que pueda admitir sus sentimientos. Ahora puede confesarse ante Okarin y ellos pueden ser una pareja.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —preguntó Kurisu, sorprendida.

—Claro, Okarin y Kurisu-chan son el uno para el otro.

Mayuri le sonreía de la misma forma alegre que lo hacía siempre, pero Kurisu sintió que la respuesta fue muy diferente a la que esperaba obtener.

—Es gracioso, por un momento pensé que estarías en contra —dijo Kurisu.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la chica de celeste confundida.

—Bueno, es que supuse que estarías enamorada de Okabe, pero pude haberme equivocado.

Kurisu siguió caminando, solo para notar que no había nadie a su lado.

—¿Mayuri?

Al darse la vuelta, vio como Shiina Mayuri había detenido su marcha ante el comentario, quedándose inmóvil en medio de la avenida. Kurisu sintió preocupación: la chica de celeste tenía una expresión de asombro que nunca antes había visto; como si le hubiera contado una historia desagradable con un final impactante.

—Perdona, no quise ofenderte con lo que dije. Solo pensé que...

—Kurisu-chan no se equivocó, al menos no del todo —la interrumpió Mayuri—. Pero no es solo lo que dijo. No, la verdad es que Okarin es la persona más importante para mí y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, ¡lo amo más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo!

Shiina Mayuri hizo su declaración sin preocuparse de que los transeúntes que las rodeaban pudieran escucharla, sin buscar expresiones que disfrazaran sus emociones o incluso sin referirse a sí misma en tercera persona. Había olvidado todo lo que existía a su alrededor y lo único que le importaba era confesar sus sentimientos por Okabe Rintarou.

Kurisu se quedó perpleja ante tal acto de sinceridad. Pronto sintió una extraña sensación dentro suyo: ¿celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? ¿O era todo junto?

—Escucha Mayuri, somos amigas, así que seré directa —dijo apretando sus puños.

Ella ya había tomado una determinación días atrás: si Mayuri se sentía de esa manera, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—Si lo que quieres es confesarte a Okabe y ser su novia, prometo que no me meteré en tu camino. Después de todo, quizás mis sentimientos por él sean solo temporales.

Kurisu estaba segura que lo que sentía no era tan sencillo de olvidar, que estaba enamorada de verdad. Pero su amistad con Shiina Mayuri era más importante que cualquier hipotético romance que pudiera tener con Okabe Rintarou. Respetaba y quería a la chica de celeste, al punto que daría un paso al costado para ella pudiera sonreír al lado de su persona más importante.

—Mayushii ama a Okarin con todo su corazón y lo que más quiere es que él sea feliz. Por eso cree que es Kurisu-chan la que debe estar a su lado —contestó ella.

—Espera, ¿acabas de decir que…? —preguntó Kurisu.

Mayuri movió la cabeza.

—Que es Kurisu-chan y no Mayushii la que debe confesarse a Okarin.

La respuesta era contradictoria. Si su argumento era que amaba a Okabe Rintarou más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, ¿por que estaba animando a otra mujer a declararse en su lugar? Si Okabe aceptaba la confesión de Makise Kurisu primero, y dado que en Japón eso significaría que ellos empezarían una relación de mutua exclusividad, entonces Mayuri ya no tendría más posibilidades de ser su novia. Era renunciar completamente a él.

—Mayuri, no te entiendo —dijo Kurisu—. Si lo amas tanto como dices, tienes más derecho de estar con Okabe que cualquiera. Lo mas lógico es que si te confiesas primero, ustedes dos se conviertan en una pareja. Tienes el éxito asegurado.

Shiina Mayuri ya había cumplido ya los 18 años y terminado la escuela. Además de ser mesera en el May Queen, tenía otro trabajo de medio tiempo en una pastelería. Muchas personas se acercaban a la tienda solo para ser atendidos por ella, y hasta existía un rumor en internet que decía que la sonrisa de Mayuri podía curar cualquier tristeza —aunque posiblemente fuera iniciado a propósito para aumentar las ventas—.

Aún así ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría pasar esa oportunidad? Un virgen como Okabe debía estar agradecido de tener una novia como Mayuri: alegre, gentil y bonita. Él no debería ser capaz de cometer una estupidez tan grande como rechazar su confesión de amor, y de hacerlo, Kurisu estaría de acuerdo con Hashida Itaru en que merecería ser lapidado sin piedad.

Pero la misma Mayuri era quién no compartía su opinión.

—Creo que Kurisu-chan es muy inteligente, pero a veces también es un poco tontita.

La joven científica levantó una ceja. No estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran de esa manera —sobre todo Mayuri—, así que necesitaba una explicación.

—Como dices, Mayushii podría confesarse a Okarin y sabe que él haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Incluso sabe que sería capaz de trabajar muy duro para mantenerla sonriendo. Pero eso sería normal, porque Okarin siempre fue así; siempre ha estado protegiéndome y cuidándome desde que éramos niños. —Mayuri cerró los ojos mientras recordó los buenos momentos de la infancia, momentos sumamente importantes para ella, y luego de su pausa prosiguió—. Pero que Mayushii pueda ser la mujer que Okarin desea, no es más que una ilusión. No... aunque se cumpla, eso no estaría bien. Okarin ya eligió quién es la persona que quiere tener a su lado, y ninguna otra debe tomar ese lugar.

Entonces tomó la mano de Makise Kurisu y mirándola a los ojos agregó:

—Y esa persona no es otra que Kurisu-chan.

Kurisu se quedó anonadada de lo que escuchaba y soltó la mano de Mayuri.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Porque yo también lo he pensado mucho y creo que si hiciéramos el experimento de dar a elegir a Okabe de quedarse con una sola de nosotras y tener que renunciar a la otra, él naturalmente te elegiría a ti. Eres más importante en su vida que yo, Mayuri, no tengo dudas sobre eso.

Era casi un axioma: Okabe Rintarou sería capaz de todo por el bien de Mayuri, así tuviera que sacrificar la felicidad de otros para conseguirlo. Esto incluiría dejar atrás a la misma Kurisu de ser necesario.

—Quizás Kurisu-chan tiene razón, después de todo, somos amigos de la infancia y hemos estado siempre juntos —respondió ella—. Pero sería muy cruel someter a Okarin a ese experimento y no dejaría que pasara. Okarin debe elegir sin tener que perder a nadie, y si es así, estoy segura de que elegiría a Kurisu-chan.

Kurisu aún no podía creer lo que oía. No comprendía con que clase de evidencias se manejaba su amiga.

—Hablas como si tuvieras un 99,9% de certeza, ¿cómo sabes que él me elegiría?

—Porque siempre observo a Okarin —respondió la chica de celeste—. Sé que él se está esforzando para ser capaz de caminar junto a Kurisu-chan, y que está buscando la manera de que ellos ya no deban separarse.

¿Él le había manifestado eso? De ser verdad, Kurisu tenía el camino abierto para declararse.

—Pero si Okabe consigue una novia, ustedes se alejarían Mayuri. Ya no lo verías tan seguido como antes y él no tendría tiempo mucho tiempo para ti. Tú serías la que más lo perdería, ¿realmente estarías bien con eso? ¿No te sentirías triste?

Mayuri confiaba en que no importaba lo que sucediera, Okabe y Kurisu no se olvidarían de ella y todos seguirían siendo amigos. Aún si ellos decidieran vivir en los Estados Unidos, se casaran, o incluso tuvieran hijos, seguramente habría un espacio donde todos los miembros del laboratorio pudieran reunirse para compartir sus vidas.

—Ya no busques excusas, Kurisu-chan —reprochó Mayuri—. Debes decirle a Okarin lo que sientes y verás que todo saldrá bien. No más "_tsundere",_ ya es hora de que ustedes dos sean felices.

Ya no existía forma de rebatir ese último argumento.

Ante esto, Makise Kurisu envolvió el cuerpo de su amiga con sus brazos, haciendo que el sombrero de esta cayera al piso.

—Prométeme que seguirás siempre en nuestra vida, Mayuri. Que no dejarás nunca que nada te ocurra.

Shiina Mayuri se hallaba sorprendida. No era tan común que la joven científica fuera así de afectuosa, pero ante el repentino gesto, lo único que pudo hacer fue responder el abrazo.

—Tranquila, no iré a ningún lado. Mayushii siempre estará aquí.

Luego de un largo instante, Makise Kurisu soltó a Mayuri. Se sentía completamente aliviada, como si se hubiera deshecho de una gran carga.

—No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero... —suspiró para tomar coraje—, he decidido que le declararé mis sentimientos a Okabe Rintarou.

Sería sincera con él sobre lo que sentía, pero sobre todo sería sincera _con ella misma._ Su cerebro le exigía dejar el autoengaño. Con el aliento de Mayuri, ya no tendría nada más que temer.

El tal "_Hououin-hentai-Kyouma_" recibiría una gran sorpresa y_ más le valía a ese tonto __estar__ feliz __cuando el momento llegara_.

Las dos retomaron su paseo por la avenida. Kurisu ahora hablaba sin parar sobre ciencia, el laboratorio, y sobre Okabe, mientras la chica de celeste respondía moviendo la cabeza, atenta a todo lo que contaba. Cuando ya no quedaba nada para ver ni conversar, las dos volvieron juntas por el mismo camino hasta llegar a la salida del puente donde se habían encontrado más temprano. Allí se despidieron.

Al quedarse ya sola, Shiina Mayuri miró hacia arriba: las primeras estrellas habían salido. Extendió su mano hacia el cielo, queriendo atraparlas, y se quedó por un momento inmóvil en esta posición mientras los transeúntes pasaban a su alrededor.

Por el puente, bajó una doncella de templo con una bolsa de mercado en la mano, que al reconocerla se acercó corriendo.

—¡Mayuri-chan, que gusto encontrarte por aquí! —Saludó Ruka—. Acabo de ver a Makise-san en la estación, me alegra que ustedes pudieran reunirse hoy.

Pero su amiga no respondía. Estaba con una expresión absorta, mientras un par de lágrimas caían una tras otras por sus mejillas.

—¿Mayuri-chan estás bien? Estás llorando.

Ante la insistencia de su amigo, la chica de celeste despertó de su letargo y se limpió el rostro con la manga de su vestido.

—Ya veo, Mayushii también se engaña a sí misma a veces.

Pese a lo que había dicho antes, Mayuri sí se sentía celosa. Si bien creía que su amado Hikoboshi estaría allí para protegerla pasara lo que pasara, su anhelo de ser "la elegida", de ser su compañera, se iba desvaneciendo día a día tras la llegada de Makise Kurisu a la vida de ambos.

Ella no podría competir nunca contra la pelirroja: Kurisu era hermosa, pero más que eso, era muy inteligente. No era extraño que su amigo de la infancia se interesara por ella, dado que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. Con el tiempo, Makise Kurisu también se enamoró, aunque a su propia manera, de Okabe Rintarou, y todos en el laboratorio lo sabían, aunque quizás Kurisu era la única que quería seguir negándolo.

Pero ese día ya lo había admitido ante ella y desde ese momento, todo cambiaría.

Mayuri amaba a Okabe y por eso debía dejarlo ir. Verlo feliz con Kurisu era más importante que su propio deseo de estar siempre con él. Superaría ese dolor, porque era solo un pequeño precio que pagaría por el bien de su preciado _Hououin Kyouma_.

—No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero ¿quieres que llame a Okabe-san? Quizás necesites hablar con él.

Urushibara Ruka estaba preocupado de que Kurisu y Mayuri hubieran tenido una pelea entre ellas y eso la hubiera afligido. Si existía alguien que podía remediar el problema, ese sería Okabe.

—No te preocupes Ruka-kun, Mayushii estará bien.

Ruka no deseaba entrometerse en el asunto, pero sabía que no podía dejar a su amiga sola en ese estado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar al templo? Y si lo deseas, puedes contarme todo lo que sucedió.

Mayuri aceptó la invitación de su amigo y mientras caminaban juntos por Akihabara, su tristeza se fue disipando, hasta casi desaparecer.

* * *

_Martes 9 de octubre de 2012_

De vuelta en el RIKEM, Usui Keitarou ocultaba consigo el celular perteneciente a Makise Kurisu. En un movimiento rápido, lo había arrebatado del bolsillo de su madre, para activar la conectividad _Bluetooth _y poder transferirle un programa malicioso. El objetivo de este último era interceptar los mensajes y llamadas, enviando una copia de las mismas al teléfono móvil de Keitarou. Cuando terminara su labor, tenía que devolvérselo a su dueña otra vez, sin que esta se percatara.

Mientras el _software_ ejecutaba unos cuantos _scripts_, el dolor muscular que sentía en las piernas le recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Ese lunes había sido el "Día de la Salud y el Deporte", y por lo tanto, feriado a nivel nacional. Fue en esa misma mañana que Hashida Suzuha planeó su trampa: diciendo que había obtenido información relevante acerca de los movimientos de Okabe Rintarou, citó a Keitarou a encontrarse en el parque de Ueno con el fin de intercambiar la información. Pero cuando llegó al lugar indicado, el joven vio como Suzuha tenía preparadas dos bicicletas; una de ellas, aparentemente rentada, era para él, quien no tuvo otra opción que acompañarla en su paseo si es que quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

Anduvieron juntos por varios puntos de la ciudad. Realizaron ida y vuelta el trayecto hacia el _Tokyo __Big Sight_ —lugar que Suzuha decía, era muy importante para sus padres—, y después de toda una "saludable" jornada deportiva, devolvieron la bicicleta rentada. Poco después se encontraron caminando a pie por una de las callejuelas de Akihabara, mientras tomaban jugo sacado de una máquina expendedora.

—Podríamos ir al cine, aunque lo máximo que hay en esta época es el 4D. Me pregunto si estarán de moda las películas de zombis, siempre me resultaron graciosas —conversaba alegremente Suzuha—. ¿O quizás quieres ver algo de anime? Había una de dos hermanos que nos gustaba ver en_ Blue-ray _cuando éramos niños, creo que se llamaba "_Bear Children_".

No eran osos, Keitarou recordaba perfectamente que la película trataba de niños lobo. Pero ¿qué tenían que ver las películas en ese momento? Él ya se había dado cuenta horas atrás que Suzuha había mentido desde el principio y no tenía todavía nada importante que contar, pero no quiso detener el paseo porque ella parecía estar divirtiéndose. Sin embargo, ya era la hora de terminar con esa farsa.

—Hashida-san ¿realmente no te importa nada de lo que vinimos a hacer en este año, verdad? **—**preguntó él.

—Claro que me importa. Soy un soldado y siempre cumplo con mi palabra **—**respondió ella, terminando de tomar su jugo y tirando la lata en un cesto de basura**—**. Pero no eres el único que espera algo del otro, bebé futurista.

Ella tenía esa inusual expresión que delataba que nada de lo que diría sería una broma, sino que iría muy en serio, por lo que Keitarou se dispuso a escucharla.

—Entiendo que todo esto de espiar a tus padres sea por tus amnesias. Dije que iba a ayudarte y eso pienso hacer. Pero ¿sabes? estas nunca fueron un impedimento antes, ni siquiera para que terminaras la universidad —explicó Suzuha—. Sin embargo, luego se volvieron demasiado importantes y por culpa de eso te convertiste en una persona diferente, ¿cómo decirlo? Pese a todo, antes al menos solías ser más ¿alegre? No sé si me explico.

Ella no tenía que aclararlo. Él comprendía muy bien a que se refería.

—En fin, creí que cuando completaras la máquina del tiempo, tendrías un motivo para volver a ser tú mismo y entonces podríamos divertirnos como antes. Pero solo has estado allí fingiendo todo el día y ya no sé que pensar.

—Siempre disfruto cuando estoy contigo y hoy no fue la excepción. Y sabes que también cumplo mis promesas —respondió Keitarou, serio—. Pero tú más que nadie debería saber por qué hacer esto es importante para mí.

Suzuha lo entendía, y realmente quería ayudarlo. Pero también sabía que "algo" dentro de Okabe Keitarou se había roto hace un par de años atrás. El motivo: una discusión que tuvo con tío Okarin. Solo ellos dos conocían el contenido de esa charla, y luego de ella, empezaron a pretender que eran casi dos desconocidos. Ni siquiera la intervención de tía Kurisu o de Shizuka había podido solucionar el problema. Hasta para un tercero como Suzuha podía darse cuenta de la gravedad del hecho.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de su madre o su hermana menor, Suzuha se creía con la autoridad —y por qué no, el deber— de ayudar a Keitarou a enmendarse. Pronto se le ocurrió una idea que podría servir para remendar la situación familiar de su mejor amigo:

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no hablas con tío Okarin del pasado? —Propuso—. Él tiene casi nuestra edad, ustedes dos podrían llevarse bien. Quizás eso te haría feliz.

A Keitarou la propuesta le parecía totalmente ridícula: si trabajar con su madre joven en el RIKEM ya era bastante incómodo y extraño por momentos, la idea de hacerse "amigo" de su padre joven era todavía peor que esa. Casi como un mal _remake_ de una película de 1985 sobre viajes en el tiempo.

—Eso no pasará nunca Hashida-san. Y deja de suponer que necesito a hablar con él para sentirme mejor. Estamos aquí para espiarlo, no para intentar llevarnos bien.

—¿Seguro qué no quieres intentarlo, Ikari? Es decir, el laboratorio está justo allí.. —dijo ella señalando con el dedo a través de la calle.

En el punto indicado se hallaba un viejo edificio. La fachada se veía desgastada y en la planta baja funcionaba una tienda de viejos televisores CRTs.

¿Ese era el famoso lugar "_legendario_"? El departamento del primer piso parecía ser como cualquier otro, sin rasgos extraordinarios. Además, no parecía haber nadie adentro. Ni su padre, ni el padre de Suzuha, ni ninguno de los otros miembros de la institución: estaba a oscuras y con las cortinas cerradas.

Hashida Suzuha le explicó que ella vigiló los alrededores todo el día domingo y que no apareció nadie. Tenía el presentimiento que lo habían abandonado por el fin de semana y que ese lunes tampoco habría actividad, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir esperando.

Pese a ello, Suzuha tenía asegurado un "plan maestro" para poder vigilar el laboratorio entre semana, por lo que ese era su último día libre. Cumpliría con su parte del trabajo, de esa manera podrían encontrar la evidencia de ese aparato futurista que Keitarou tenía como su objetivo. Mientras tanto él debía cumplir su parte de la misión, para así poder abandonar juntos el 2012.

Al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos, el proceso de instalación del _software_ espía terminó, y a Keitarou solo le quedaba devolver el dispositivo al bolsillo de su dueña. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Makise Kurisu se acercó él con cara de pocos amigos.

—Usui-san ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ella se veía realmente enojada. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que había sido asaltada? Keitarou ocultaba el celular detrás de su espalda, mientras pensaba una explicación convincente de cómo lo había obtenido.

—Dime ¿qué son estos números? —dijo Kurisu señalando la pantalla de su computadora de trabajo—. ¡Nada de lo que tenemos aquí sirve!

No, ella todavía no era consciente del robo. Lo que reclamaba eran los resultados de los experimentos de la semana anterior. Había analizado los datos por su propia cuenta y se había percatado de que contenían errores.

—Quería decírselo, Makise-san —respondió él, pensando una explicación rápida, aunque no se le ocurría ninguna—, pero la verdad es que no supe como hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que no supiste decirme?

Kurisu recordó que el joven intentó comentarle una cosa poco antes de que terminaran la semana, pero que finalmente había desistido. Intentó hacer memoria de todo lo que había ocurrido en el RIKEM: desde su presentación con Yamagata, la charla trivial sobre el _paper _que Usui-san nunca le envió, el proceso de calibración, la revisión de la metodología del experimento, las indicaciones que el jefe les hizo antes de empezar con su trabajo...

—Espera Usui-san, no me digas que yo... ¿usé el sensor averiado? —preguntó Kurisu.

Keitarou movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y Makise Kurisu, como pocas veces en su vida, se sintió un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

Recordó que había dejado pasar ese detalle por estar prestándole demasiada atención a cierto "científico loco" que le hablaba por RINE, al punto de olvidarse de realizar bien su propio trabajo. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar tanto cuando se trataba de ese tonto? Aunque sabía que no podía culpar a Okabe Rintarou de sus errores.

Asumiría la responsabilidad de sus actos, y en adelante ya no dejaría que sus sentimientos románticos interfirieran con su deber.

—Makise-san ¿se encuentra enojada? —respondió el joven, impaciente por el repentino silencio de su madre.

—No, Usui-san —respondió ella, tratando de moderar su ánimo—. Pero mira, de ahora en adelante debes decirme cuando esté cometiendo una equivocación, sin dudarlo, ¿me entendiste? Somos compañeros de trabajo, debemos confiar el uno en el otro si queremos que las cosas salgan bien.

Por un momento, se sintió un poco culpable de lo que iba a responder.

—Esta bien Makise-san. Prometo decirle todo desde ahora.

Aunque eso no significaba que le diría toda la verdad.

Kurisu se encontró conforme con su respuesta y sabiendo que debían volver a rehacer toda la experiencia de nuevo, se dispuso a prepararse. Pero antes, metió instintivamente las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

—¿Eh? ¿Y mi celular? —buscó una y otra vez.

Sin ser visto, Keitarou logró colocarlo en un rincón.

—Parece que lo dejó aquí arriba del escritorio.

Ella tomó el aparato intentando recordar en que momento lo había puesto allí: su memoria a corto plazo no había registrado tal evento. Como no pudo lograrlo, olvidó el hecho. No perdería más su tiempo en pequeños detalles como ese.

Lo mejor sería era apagar el celular para asegurarse de que no habría más distracciones. Antes de hacerlo, la alerta de RINE sonó mostrando una notificación: un mensaje de Okabe Rintarou. Pensó que debía escapar a la tentación de entrar en una conversación con él, pero creyendo que podía ser algo importante, decidió leerlo:

_«Okabe Rintarou:_

_Asistente, necesito que me reportes tu estado, ubicación y actividad actual. Es un asunto de vital importancia.»_

¿Qué le sucedía a ese hombre ahora? ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en saber lo que estaba haciendo?

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Sana y salva en el RIKEM. Intentaba ponerme a trabajar en mis experimentos hasta que un científico loco con marcada tendencia stalker me interrumpió.»_

Esperaba que Okabe no se estuviera convirtiendo en un acosador de verdad, o tendrían serios problemas una vez que fueran pareja.

_«__Okabe Rintarou:_

_Menos mal. Ten mucho cuidado y avísame si notas algo extraño con la Steins;Gate. Cambio y fuera.»_

Él otra vez estaba actuando extraño de nuevo. Kurisu creyó que podía ser solo paranoia suya, pero por el tono en que fue escrito el mensaje, tenía un mal presentimiento.

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Okabe, ¿sucede algo malo? Respóndeme.»_

Él lo hizo pronto.

_«Okabe Rintarou_

_No estoy seguro todavía, pero si John Titor se encuentra aquí, es probable que el futuro se halle sumergido en la oscuridad. Haré las averiguaciones del caso. Deséame suerte, Cristina.»_

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_¿John Titor? ¿Quién se supone que es ese? ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que ocurre?» _

Pero Okabe no respondió a su comentario, lo que probablemente significaba que no había nada real para preocuparse.

Kurisu debía retomar otra vez el trabajo. Sin embargo, ya iniciada la conversación entre ellos, quizás esta era su oportunidad para arreglar una reunión con Okabe. De esa manera, encontraría una excusa para confesarle "casualmente" lo que sentía por él.

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Estaré atenta a todo y te reportaré si sucede algo extraño. Éxito con tus averiguaciones.»_

Sería mejor seguirle la corriente por el momento.

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Cambiando de tema: estuve pensando en un nuevo aparato futurista. Quizás es muy pronto, pero ¿no podríamos encontrarnos el próximo fin de semana en Akihabara? Me gustaría discutir los detalles a solas.»_

Se dio cuenta que quizás había sido demasiado directa con su intención y vio la necesidad de remediarlo.

_«Makise Kurisu:_

_Es decir, no es que quiera estar contigo a solas ni nada por el estilo, pero quizás podría ser una sorpresa para los otros miembros.»_

Y lo sería: una sorpresa muy extraña para todos, excepto para Mayuri, quien estaba bien informada que no se trataba de ningún aparato futurista.

Pronto recibió su respuesta.

_«Okabe Rintarou:_

_Ok.»_

—¿"Ok"? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirá ese idiota? —dijo Kurisu con indignación—. ¿Acaso cree que soy su madre para responderme así?

Keitarou la miró con curiosidad ante su exclamación y ella entendió que era hora de parar con la mensajería.

—Perdona, Usui-san. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Makise Kurisu apagó su teléfono celular. Muy pronto se encargaría de arreglar sus asuntos con Okabe Rintarou, en persona y a solas.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Soldado de medio tiempo**

_Sábado 13 de octubre del 2012_

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser normales? ¿Por qué ellos no podían estar juntos bajo términos "relativamente razonables"?

Pese a ser una científica rigurosa, Makise Kurisu se había enamorado de un hombre tan peculiar como ese: lleno de delirios y teorías conspirativas, que clamaba haber viajado en el tiempo para salvarla. Su yo del pasado hubiera querido seguir negándolo más tiempo, pero Kurisu estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus sentimientos.

No solo eso, estaba decidida a disfrutar el tiempo que durase ese cóctel químico en su cerebro si Okabe Rintarou se lo permitía. ¿Por qué no hacerlo, si era gratuito? La evolución lo puso allí por alguna razón. Tener citas y contacto físico, en su repertorio de paseos tomados de las manos, abrazos, besos... y hasta relaciones sexuales. No había nada de que avergonzarse, ella era mayor de edad y nadie podría reclamarle si lo que deseaba era un poco de diversión.

Sin embargo, ya no habría confesiones de amor. Porque más allá de los apodos, el habla pretenciosa, el juego de ser "Hououin Kyouma", la carencia de seriedad y tacto para tratar con mujeres, más allá de lo que estaría dispuesta a soportar con tal de estar con Okabe Rintarou, existía un límite para todo.

Y esto: esto era demasiado.

—No hay moros en la costa —dijo Okabe luego de analizar el interior del establecimiento—. No habrá peligro si nos quedamos aquí.

Ahora estaban en el _May Queen Nyan Nyan_, quizás el último sitio que ella hubiera deseado visitar ese día. Okabe Rintarou había entrado primero para confirmar que no había nadie conocido: a Mayuri le tocaba trabajar en la pastelería, Faris pasaría su día libre practicando para su batalla final en casa, y sabía que Daru estaría en el laboratorio. Sin ellos presentes, podrían tener su plática.

Los dos se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa junto a la ventana e hicieron su pedido a la camarera de orejas felinas. Pero en vez de instalarse junto a ellos, la adolescente que acompañaba a Okabe Rintarou, prefirió dirigir su rumbo de nuevo a la salida.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la llamó Okabe.

—Buscar la IBN —respondió la adolescente. Era evidente que no deseaba quedarse a escuchar el contenido de la charla.

—Está bien Clarisa, puedes retirarte. Pero no te alejes demasiado y vuelve tan pronto como sea posible.

La muchacha movió la cabeza dando a entender que acataría la orden y luego se retiró.

—¿Clarisa? ¿Ya cambiaste su nombre, Okabe? —comentó Kurisu—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende viniendo de ti?

El tono sarcástico de la pelirroja delataba que aún se sentía molesta por la inusual compañía.

—Clarisa ya era su nombre cuando la conocí —respondió Okabe sin querer dar explicaciones—. Pero si quieres saberlo asistente, yo mismo la bauticé con el título de "Enviado del caos".

¿Enviado del caos? Por alguna razón, aún sonando tan ridículo como sonaba, esa clase de denominación era coherente para la situación. "Caos" era lo que sentía Kurisu, desde hace más de media hora, cuando todo comenzó.

Había especificado por escrito en RINE que su encuentro con Okabe Rintarou debía ser en el UPX a solas, pero él se había presentado en compañía de la adolescente. ¿Qué hacía andando por allí con una escolar? ¿Cómo atrevía a llevarla a su cita programada?

¿Cuál era su excusa?

Lo primero que hizo Kurisu fue preguntar de quién se trataba y pronto obtuvo su respuesta:

—¡¿Tu Hija?!

La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa: ella esperaba cualquier clase de tontería menos esa. Sin embargo, el rostro de Okabe Rintarou indicaba que no lo estaba inventando. Más bien se veía preocupado, cómo si no tuviera las palabras correctas para explicar el asunto.

Kurisu examinó con detenimiento a la muchacha: tenía un muy abundante y lacio cabello azabache adornado por un gran moño; mientras que en su frente, su flequillo caía irregular sobre dos grandes ojos color marrón claro. Vestía un suéter color rosado tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, debajo del cual habían unas calzas negras y un par de zapatillas _Converze AllStar _blancas y rojas. Por último, llevaba uno de esos collares divididos —del tipo que solían compartirse entre dos personas—, con la mitad oscura del yin yang.

Si bien los rasgos de su rostro se conservaban infantiles, las dos tenían casi la misma estatura. Esto le indicó a Kurisu que no podía tratarse de una niña pequeña.

—Esta chica no tiene menos de 12 años, Okabe. No puedes haber sido padre a los 8, ¡es biológicamente imposible!

_Quizás no del todo_. Había casos excepcionales de paternidad a edades tempranas, pero si de verdad él había sido padre de niño, lo mejor sería ir corriendo a realizar una denuncia ante la policía para que abriera una investigación sobre abuso infantil.

—No —respondió Okabe—. Tiene 14, al menos en el 2036. Ha venido desde el futuro en una máquina del tiempo.

Kurisu le dirigió una mirada hostil, dándole a entender que no creía en nada de lo que había dicho, mientras él pensaba en cómo continuar.

—Si no me crees, pregúntaselo tú misma.

La joven científica entendió que lo mejor sería corroborar la información por su propia cuenta. Se dirigió a la muchacha que había permanecido en silencio, y buscando mantener su serenidad, aunque sin mucho rastro de simpatía en la voz, decidió saludarla:

—Mucho gusto, soy Makise Kurisu, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Okabe Shizuka —respondió ella.

Ciertamente, Okabe Rintarou y ella compartían el mismo apellido.

—Okabe Shizuka-san, ¿me puedes decir por favor cuándo y dónde naciste?

—22 de diciembre del 2021, Hospital de Vancouver.

¿Vancouver? Eso quedaba en la región oeste de Canadá, lo cuál era extraño porque Okabe era el típico ciudadano que rara vez salía de su país natal. No creía que él supiera ubicar esa ciudad en el mapa. Además, si sus cálculos mentales no fallaban de nuevo, faltaban 9 años y dos meses para la fecha que ella nombró.

—Dime, ¿eres la hija de Okabe Rintarou? —preguntó Kurisu intrigada, queriendo escucharlo de su propia boca.

Shizuka movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, dándole a entender que la información no era correcta.

¿Pero si no lo era, entonces por qué Okabe decía que...?

—Del verdadero Hououin Kyouma —agregó después.

Hubo un breve silencio en donde lo único que hizo Kurisu fue suspirar.

—Es todo, me largo de aquí.

Dio media vuelta. Era evidente que Okabe se había aliado con la desconocida para hacerle una broma, pero no iba a permitir que él ni nadie más le tomara el pelo. Menos aún cuando ella había sido ese día con las intenciones de hacer una de las cosas quizás más vergonzosas de toda su vida. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, el científico loco la tomó del brazo.

—No reacciones así asistente, hasta yo estoy sorprendido —dijo él intentando retenerla—. Ella apareció en el laboratorio y cuando supe quién era no tuve otra opción que traerla conmigo. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que está tramando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no es otro de tus tontos inventos? ¿Qué no lo estás haciendo para llamar la atención? —respondió Kurisu, mientras tironeaba de su abrigo para liberarse.

—¡Esto es tan real como la teoría de la relatividad! ¿Por qué un científico loco inventaría una cosa tan ridícula como esta? ¡Ser padre no está entre mis propósitos de causar pánico en el sistema que gobierna entre las sombras!

Había un tono de súplica inusual en la voz de Okabe Rintarou que hizo que Makise Kurisu considerara que él no estaba disfrutando de la situación. No podía ser una broma, al menos no suya. Tenía razón: fingir paternidad no era el estilo de "Hououin Kyouma" en lo absoluto.

¿Esa chica era la única culpable? ¿Realmente venía del futuro? Kurisu dejó de luchar y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella:

—Si Okabe Rintarou es tu padre, ¿quién es tu madre?

Pero esta vez Shizuka no respondió nada. No parecía estar dispuesta a compartir esa información.

—No lo dirá, ya lo intenté varias veces en el laboratorio —interrumpió Okabe—. Imagino que es alguna clase de medida de seguridad.

—No entiendo, ¿saberlo cambiaría el futuro? ¿O es que nos está mintiendo y por eso no quiere responder? —preguntó Kurisu desconfiada.

—No creo que tenga razones para mentir, pero tampoco me interesa investigar mucho sobre su origen. Si es algo inevitable, lo descubriré por mi cuenta.

Okabe intentaba no parecer interesado en saber cómo es que concebiría una hija en el futuro. Incluso para un científico loco, el tema era penoso de tratar, así que prefería dejarlo de lado.

—Me han encargado vigilarla y descubrir que es lo que desea en esta época, pero no tengo idea de qué hacer con ella. Es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda, Cristina.

Kurisu iba a ponerse a reprocharle que no había ninguna "tina" en su nombre, pero pronto abandonó la idea. Más que ponerse a discutir por detalles sin relevancia, ella necesitaba una buena explicación de lo que está pasando. Fue así como ambos terminaron en el May Queen.

—Bien, espero que me cuentes cómo fue que conociste a esa chica, Okabe —exigió Kurisu, mientras revolvía con fuerza su bebida. Le costaba creer que todo eso estaba ocurriendo en el día de su "confesión de amor"

—Es una historia larga. Ha sido una semana de sucesos extraños —respondió él.

—Tengo el suficiente tiempo para escucharla. Mis planes de hoy ya han sido cancelados por completo.

Okabe Rintarou urgó en su memoria: luego de los eventos del sábado anterior con Conejo Saltarín, había decidido regresar ese mismo martes al laboratorio. Ese día fue que se encontró con una vieja conocida.

* * *

_Martes 9 de octubre del 2012_

Un hombre alto y musculoso bajaba unas cajas desde una camioneta en las calles de Akihabara, cuando llegó caminando un estudiante vestido con una bata de laboratorio.

—Miren, si es Okabe-kun —lo saludó—. ¿Viniste a pagar la renta? Recuerda que vence el 10 de este mes.

Tennoji Yuugo era el orgulloso propietario de un taller de televisores CRT, los cuales eran su mayor pasión. También era el dueño del edificio Ohiyama donde funcionaba el "Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas", dirigido por su fundador y gran líder, el científico loco "Hououin Kyouma".

—Mister Braun, debería saber que el papel moneda se considera arcaico y que el laboratorio está dispuesto a cederle paso al futuro —respondió Okabe, buscando una forma de evadirlo—. Le dije a nuestro contador que transfiera el importe total a su cuenta, pero los fondos pueden demorar en llegar, dado que las arcas del laboratorio están alojadas en el extranjero para protegerlas de la Organización.

El científico loco había olvidado la fecha de pago y debía hablar con los otros miembros para reunir el dinero y dejarlo, como solía hacerlo, en un sobre sobre el mostrador de la tienda. De esa forma impedirían el desalojo inminente.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí entre semana? ¿te aburriste de estudiar? Si es así debo quitarte el descuento universitario —respondió el hombre quizás bromeando, quizás en serio.

Pero Okabe Rintarou solo pasaba por el laboratorio para buscar el material impreso de la universidad que dejó el sábado anterior. Dado que había evacuado el lugar con prisa, no lo había tomado antes de retirarse. Ese mismo martes recordó que lo necesitaba para completar el trabajo para su profesor de "Electrónica Avanzada" y así conseguir los puntos extras, más la carta de recomendación que pretendía dentro de la Operación _Ausland_ (la palabra alemana para "el extranjero").

Su mano derecha Daru había ingresado al laboratorio un par de horas el día anterior, y le avisó por mensaje que no había cambios visibles. Parecía que nadie había perpetrado en el lugar el tiempo que estuvo vacío, y al prender la computadora no había rastros del hackeo. El posible _software_ malicioso de "Conejo Saltarín" se habría eliminado al reiniciar el sistema, por lo que no podía encontrar rastros del código que había usado para tomar control del equipo. Luego de corroborar esto, fue a reunirse con unos conocidos en una reunión _offline_ de seguridad informática: el feriado por el día de los deportes y la salud era una buena excusa para hablar de programación y no hacer ejercicio en absoluto.

Además si Mister Braun, sospechoso de ser un _rounder,_ no parecía interesado en ellos más allá del pago del alquiler, quizás Okabe había exagerado el posible peligro. No había razones para sospechar que SERN estaba tras de ellos, por lo que daría de baja la orden de restricción.

Iba a subir las escaleras para entrar al edificio, pero fue interrumpido.

—Oye, ven aquí un minuto Okabe-kun —lo detuvo Tennoji—. ¿Sabes? Desde que Moeka-chan se fue a Hokkaido y que mi inteligente Nae se dedica a sus estudios, no he podido manejar el negocio yo solo. Pensé que pronto sería hora de tirar la toalla con la tienda, pero recibí el llamado de una muchacha entusiasta de los televisores CRTs que quería trabajar aquí.

—¿Una muchacha? ¿Trabajar en esta pocilga llena de trastos viejos? —comentó Okabe.

—Ten cuidado con lo dices de mis amados tubos Braun, ¿o quieres que te duplique el alquiler, señor "cuentas en Suiza"?

Okabe Rintarou se calló. Sabía que no le convenía decir nada o los castigos económicos irían en serio.

—La entrevisté esta mañana y decidí darle el puesto. Es enérgica y tiene desarrollado un muy buen estado físico, si entiendes a que me refiero —dijo el hombre, agarrándolo por los hombros—. Mira, te la presentaré.

Okabe no parecía interesarse por los gustos de ese viejo baboso. Sabía que si su "adorada" Nae estuviera allí para verlo, seguro actuaría de otra manera.

Además ¿qué clase de chica se interesaría por televisores viejos? Quizás era una especie de fanática de la tecnología retro, de esas personas que se acercan a los lugares como aquel para conseguir modelos clásicos o partes electrónicas_. __U_n perfil así no sería malo para incorporar al laboratorio ahora que buscaban expandir su catálogo de invenciones. Sin embargo, el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros se encontraba cerrado por el momento y no estaba entre sus planes abrir una nueva plaza.

Tennoji Yuugo gritó adentro de la tienda pidiendo que la persona que se encontraba allí saliera un momento. La joven estaba subiendo una caja grande y pesada sobre unos estantes. Cuando escuchó al hombre, dejó la misma en el suelo y salió desempolvándose el delantal de "Amo los CRTs" que pertenecía anteriormente a Kiryuu Moeka.

—Nueva empleada, este tipo es Okabe Rintarou —lo presentó Mister Braun—. Alquila el departamento de arriba con sus amigos y suelen hacer mucho ruido. También le gusta reclutar mujeres hermosas para sus experimentos, así que ten cuidado. Si te descuidas, te hará un miembro de su laboratorio, como hizo con mi anterior empleada.

La joven se rió de los comentarios de su jefe y luego saludó al científico loco:

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Okabe Rintarou. Yo soy Amane Suzuha.

Dos trenzas que caían a los dos lados de su rostro. Ojos color dorados. Campera deportiva, aunque de un curioso color verde militar. Aproximadamente 18 años de edad.

—¿Suzuha? ¿Amane Suzuha? —preguntó Okabe.

—Así es. Amane Suzuha es mi nombre.

—¿Estás aquí? ¿Ahora? —Okabe se acercó a ella y agarró sus trenzas: se sentían reales. No parecían el producto de una ilusión, ni de una falsificación—. Realmente eres tú...

Se trataba de la misma Amane Suzuha que él recordaba, la misma que había visto desvanecerse dentro de un arcoiris años atrás.

—¡Oye, no acoses a mi empleada Okabe! —lo interrumpió Tennoji Yuugo, apartándolo de la chica—. Demonios, ¿cuál es tu problema? Actúas cómo si hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿acaso ustedes dos ya se conocían?

Okabe no afirmó ni negó la pregunta, simplemente se quedó estupefacto mirando como la hija de Daru que no debía nacer hasta el 2017, se encontraba de nuevo frente a sus ojos. No sabía como reaccionar ante la situación.

—Debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona —respondió Suzuha, rascándose la cabeza—. Sé que hay algunos Amane viviendo por aquí, pero yo soy nueva en el área y es la primera vez que lo veo.

Quizás elegir el apellido de soltera de su madre no era la mejor opción, dado que a Okabe Rintarou podía sonarle conocido. Por esa época, Amane Yuki ya estaba en contacto con Hashida Itaru, aunque todavía ellos no eran una pareja formal. Sin embargo, no debía haber forma de que su tío Okarin pudiera sospechar de su verdadera identidad. Su confusión debía ser porque ambas compartían parecido físico, nada más. Podrían pasar por parientes lejanos. Además, no le gustaba la idea de usar un apellido falso como hacía Keitarou. Pensaba que se sentiría mal consigo misma, por eso eligió ser Amane Suzuha.

—Qué más da. Es hora de volver al rodeo —añadió Tennoji cambiando el asunto—. No intentes nada extraño con ella Okabe y recuerda que quiero el dinero mañana mismo.

El sujeto agarró una de las cajas que había en el suelo e ingresó a la tienda, dejándolos solos.

—Yo también debo volver al trabajo Okabe Rintarou, pero ¿sabes? Ahora que nos conocemos, me gustaría que me contaras sobre ese laboratorio que tienen allá arriba —dijo la chica de trenzas señalando el buzón de correo donde se leía claramente "Laboratorio de Aparatos Futuristas".

—¿El laboratorio? ¿Por eso has venido? —preguntó Okabe.

—Debo admitir que me da curiosidad saber de qué se trata eso de "aparatos futuristas". ¿Me puedes contar o se requiere pasar alguna clase de prueba? Porque sabes, soy muy buena para los desafíos, no interesa si son físicos o mentales. Tengo un camarada con el que solemos competir en shogi_;_ a veces él me lo hace difícil, pero al final yo siempre gano. También soy cinta negra en judo y me gusta practicar deportes. —Conversaba animada Amane Suzuha, aunque ninguno de sus comentarios eran respondidos. El silencio de su interlocutor le llamó la atención—. Oye Okabe Rintarou, ¿te ocurre algo malo? No te ves muy bien, tu cara está pálida.

Su tío Okarin estaba actuando extraño. De lo que recordaba, él no tenía problemas en interaccionar con desconocidos —de hecho, era su tío Okarin quién llevaba todas las negociaciones para la Pyme que su padre y él tenían—, pero su versión más joven parecía mucho más inquieto ante su presencia.

—¡Amane! —gritó el jefe dentro de la tienda.

—¡Voy! —respondió ella—. Hablamos en otro momento.

La chica entró al local para seguir trabajando mientras Okabe Rintarou solo pudo seguirla con la vista.

Cuando recobró el sentido de la realidad, el científico loco corrió escaleras arriba y buscando sus llaves, entró al laboratorio. El corazón le latía muy rápidamente mientras sentía una náusea atravesando de lado a lado su cuerpo: era el mismo síntoma de TEPT que había experimentado años atrás, cuando recordaba las escenas de muerte que presenció una y otra vez.

¿_La línea de universo había cambiado_? ¿Había regresado al campo atractor "alfa" o al "beta"? Si es así Mayuri o Kurisu, una de ellas...

Se apoyó en la puerta y respiró hondo para recuperar la calma.

—Tranquilízate Kyouma, quizás las cosas no sean tan graves como la última vez —se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez hasta frenar su nerviosismo.

No había sentido ninguna activación de su _Reading Steiner, _lo que indicaba que debían seguir en la "Steins;Gate", la línea de universo perfecta que había buscado con todas sus fuerzas. Aún así, sabía que no podía confiarse.

Intentó primero llamar a Mayuri para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo. En el campo atractor alfa, donde Suzuha volvió por primera vez, Mayuri moriría irremediablemente en agosto del 2010. Tenía que descartar esa posibilidad.

_«¡Tuturú! ¡Es Mayushii! Por el momento no puedo hablar, pero...»_

Colgó apenas escuchó el contestador. Eso estaba mal: debía encontrar la manera de averiguar su estado. Al menos su teléfono celular estaba funcionando, aunque eso no garantizaba que ella estuviera fuera de peligro. ¿Debía intentar seguir llamándola? Quizás en algún momento Mayuri contestaría.

Luego de un par de intentos recibió un mensaje de RINE:

_«Mayuri:_

_Okarin, estoy trabajando y no puedo atenderte._

_Por favor, no hagas que despidan a Mayushii _**{{(_)}}**_»_

No tendría sentido molestarla más de lo necesario. Bastaba con saber que ella estaba bien.

_«Hououin Kyouma:_

_No te preocupes, con tu mensaje fue suficiente por ahora._

_Sigue con el buen trabajo.»_

Quizás más tarde podría pasar a recogerla por la panadería para cerciorarse que llegara a su casa.

Sin embargo, su rehén no era la única persona amenazada por las convergencias. En el campo atractor beta, Makise Kurisu sería asesinada a finales de julio del 2010 en Radio Kaikan. Suzuha beta había vuelto para prevenir este hecho.

¿Llamaría a su asistente? No, tenía que ser sensato, precipitarse lo haría cometer errores. Si ella se encontraba trabajando rechazaría su llamada también. Optó por mandarle un mensaje de texto. Afortunadamente, Kurisu respondió rápido: se encontraba sana y salva en el RIKEM. Tal como era ella, tenía curiosidad de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Okabe le contó algo sobre John Titor, pero no quiso seguir dándole más detalles. Él mismo era el que necesitaba encontrar respuestas. Por último, un mensaje de su asistente llamó su atención: ¿un nuevo aparato futurista?

Respondió con un "_Ok_" de forma rápida. Tenía un asunto todavía más importante por resolver en ese momento y ese asunto podía esperar.

Uno por uno corroboró el estado de los miembros del laboratorio. Al parecer no había nada de que preocuparse, ninguno notaba nada inusual en su vida diaria. ¿Entonces por qué; por qué estaba Amane Suzuha de vuelta allí? Debía haber una razón.

Su aparición podía ser el preludio de inconvenientes en el futuro. Además, si ella había podido volver al pasado, la máquina del tiempo también debió ser inventaba en esa línea de universo. Un objeto tan peligroso como ese, que llevaba a la humanidad a guerras o a la esclavitud, no debería existir nunca, a menos que el futuro necesitara ser corregido de alguna manera. Y si bien Radio Kaikan había sido demolido y el nuevo edificio no estaba terminado, eso no había impedido que esta aterrizara en Akihabara otra vez.

Pasó un tiempo especulando las posibles razones, hasta que miró a través de la ventana. La camioneta de Mister Braun se había esfumado. En su lugar, Amane Suzuha barría el frente de la tienda, volteando hacia los dos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie la observaba. Cuando la chica notó que estaba sola, concentró su atención en la bicicleta que estaba apoyada en la pared y se puso a limpiarla, descuidando el resto de su labor.

Esa quizás sería la mejor oportunidad para Okabe Rintarou. Buscó una pequeña caja que se encontraba cubierta de polvo en uno de los estantes de la sala de desarrollo, y luego de limpiarla, la guardó en el bolsillo de su bata. Supo que este elemento le sería útil para su nuevo propósito.

Luego sacó su teléfono celular y se lo colocó, con la pantalla bloqueada, en el oído:

—Soy yo. Estoy a punto de embarcarme en una misión peligrosa. Sí, planeo ganarme la confianza de John Titor para que me diga lo que ocurrirá en el futuro. No dejes que nadie se interponga: corta todas las calles alrededor de laboratorio y desactiva todos los sistemas electrónicos en un radio de cien metros cuadrados. Una fuga de información podría ser peligrosa si cae en manos del enemigo. El. Psy. Kongroo.

Aunque él ya no se tomaba en serio en el contenido de sus palabras, mantenía ese ritual como una forma de darse confianza, aun cuando el mismo solía irritar a Makise Kurisu.

Cuando se sintió preparado, bajó las escaleras del edificio.

—Hola de nuevo Okabe Rintarou —lo saludó Suzuha al verlo—, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Así es —respondió él—. Es solo que no esperaba ver a un soldado de medio tiempo por los alrededores. Debo admitir que dicho movimiento me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Soldado de medio tiempo? —repitió Suzuha y pronto se echó a reír—. ¡Es un apodo muy divertido! Me lo quedaré.

Seguramente a sus camaradas también les haría gracia, sobre todo Katsuragi y Kiyotaka. Ella era uno de los soldados de la "Resistencia Valkyria", el mejor equipo de _airsoft_ que podía existir en toda la región de Kanto. Estaba conformado por estudiantes universitarios que les gustaba armar partidas los fines de semana, vacaciones y feriados, y les gustaba llamarse a sí mismos "soldados que luchaban por la justicia" _—_aunque solo lo hacían por diversión_—_.

—A propósito, ¿dónde está Mister Braun? —preguntó Okabe.

—¿Te refieres al jefe? Recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir, pero me dejó a cargo de la tienda. ¿Te gustaría pasar? Podemos hablar adentro mientras limpio —ofreció ella.

La situación era la indicada: no había peligro si ese hombre no estaba presente. Los dos ingresaron al local, donde varios de los televisores estaban prendidos en el mismo canal de noticias. Suzuha se puso a sacarles el polvo mientras conversaban.

—¿Has venido a decirme que debo hacer para formar parte de tu laboratorio? Siempre que no sea algo muy pervertido estoy preparada para intentarlo —agregó ella, quién estaba dispuesta a cumplir su misión a casi cualquier precio.

—No será necesario, porque ya eres un miembro del laboratorio soldado —respondió Okabe.

¿Tan fácil había sido? Keitarou estaría feliz de saber que se había podido infiltrarse sin problemas. Ahora solo quedaba preguntar acerca de lo que estaban inventando y tan pronto como consiguiera la información que su amigo estaba buscando, podrían seguir su viaje a otras épocas.

—¿Entonces me contarás sobre su próxima creación? Me gustaría colaborar.

—Primero lo primero —dijo Okabe ofreciendo la caja que tenía en el bolsillo—. Esto te pertenece.

Hashida Suzuha dejó su tarea de limpieza y abrió la pequeña caja con cautela y curiosidad. Dentro de la misma había una especie de broche con una forma de engranaje en el centro. Lo cierto es que en el futuro ella tenía uno similar en su poder, pero de siglas y año diferentes.

—Es muy bonito, pero ¿qué significa "OSHMKUFA 2010"? —preguntó.

Según recordaba, las siglas de su propia placa eran: "OSHMKUFHHOOS 2035". Más allá de las últimas incorporaciones, el cambio de inicial en el octavo puesto fue lo que más llamó su atención.

—Son las siglas de Okabe, Shiina, Hashida, Makise, Kiryu, Urushibara, Faris y finalmente Amane —respondió Okabe—. Esos son los integrantes del laboratorio de ese año.

Hacía falta actualizar la placa desde que Hiyajo Maho se había incorporado a principios del 2012 como la miembro número 009, pero esa era una historia diferente.

—Ya veo, entonces ya hay otra Amane en tu laboratorio —dijo Suzuha sosteniendo la placa y sonriendo.

En el futuro, a Keitarou y Suzuha les llamaba la atención que ella fuera el miembro 008, mientras Hiyajo Maho, quién se había incorporado antes del nacimiento de ambos, era el 009. Su tío Okarin nunca les explicó a qué se debía tal orden, pero tenía sentido si alguna vez hubo una Amane: hasta donde sabía Suzuha, su madre nunca había sido un miembro oficial en el futuro, pero quizás ella fuese antiguamente el número 008 y decidiera dejarle ese lugar a su hija.

Renunciar a ser miembro del laboratorio no tenía mucho sentido, pero pensándolo de esa manera, era una explicación lógica.

—No, el miembro 008 siempre fue y será Amane Suzuha —aclaró él—. Se incorporó a nosotros en el año 2010, aunque ella todavía no había nacido en esa época y por eso su broche quedó almacenado.

Hasta ese día.

—Okabe Rintarou, esa es una historia un poco tonta —lo interrumpió Suzuha—. ¿Cómo alguien puede integrar algo sin haber nacido? ¿Eres algún tipo de bromista?

Ella intentaba actuar natural pese a la actitud extraña que le ofrecía su tío Okarin del pasado. Tenía la sospecha de que algo inusual estaba pasando.

—Es poco creíble para cualquier mortal, pero no para alguien que ha experimentado en carne propia el poder del viaje en el tiempo. ¿O no es así, John Titor?

Suzuha abrió los ojos cuando escuchó las palabras "viaje en el tiempo". Luego se quedó un pequeño instante pensando su respuesta:

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, ¿viaje en el tiempo? ¿Es eso posible?

—Lo es si tienes en tu poder una máquina del tiempo —respondió Okabe.

—¿Máquina del tiempo? —volvió a repetir Suzuha—. ¿Cómo de esas que aparecen en las películas de ciencia ficción? Porque yo no soy muy fanática de ese género, aunque sí conozco a alguien que le gustan mucho esa clase de historias.

Suzuha ahora tenía la certeza de que su tío Okarín del pasado sabía de alguna manera lo que ellos habían hecho. Después de todo, él había sido uno de los inventores de la máquina del tiempo, así que era de esperarse que conociera su existencia. Aún así, como buena soldado, sabía cuándo pretendían sacarle información y como hacer para evitarlo. Era probable que tío Okarin no supiera los detalles de su viaje: en su lugar, hablaba de una Amane Suzuha aparecida en el año 2010. Ella no recordaba que hubieran visitado esa época o que Keitarou tuviera intenciones de ir a ese año.

Keitarou también había sido muy específico en que ellos no debían revelar su identidad bajo ningún concepto. Por lo tanto, hasta no saber más del asunto, no le respondería con la verdad.

Okabe Rintarou prefirió ser más directo con su acercamiento. Deseaba hacerle entender a Suzuha que sabía quién era ella y que por eso, podía confiar en él.

—¿Los nombres Hashida Itaru y Amane Yuki son conocidos para ti? ¿Has venido por ellos? ¿Su futuro peligra?

—No sé de quienes hablas, ¿son otros miembros del laboratorio? Si es así, me gustaría conocerlos —respondió Suzuha intentando disimular que sabía quienes eran.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Si no es por tus padres, imagino que habrá otra clase de problemas en el año 2036.

—¿2036? ¿No faltan 24 años para eso?

Okabe Rintarou se daba cuenta que Amane Suzuha estaba evadiendo una por una sus preguntas y pronto perdió la paciencia. Quizás ella quería ocultar su identidad por algún motivo, pero pasara lo que pasara, no se podría jugar con algo tan delicado como el futuro.

—¡Ya deja de actuar Suzuha! Sé bien que eres un viajero del tiempo —dijo Okabe—. Debes confiar en mí y decirme lo que estás buscando en esta época. Si hay peligro en la Steins;Gate, ya sea una guerra mundial o una distopía, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo.

Suzuha se quedó callada otro momento. Luego de meditar su respuesta, junto sus manos por detrás de la espalda y le dedicó a su tío Okarin una sonrisa.

—En verdad eres una persona muy divertida, Okabe Rintarou. Pero debes saber que trabajo aquí porque me gustan los tubos Braun y los aparatos futuristas, no hay nada más que eso —respondió manteniendo el tono alegre—. En cambio, parece que tú si tienes una historia interesante que contar, ¿o me equivoco?

Pero Okabe tampoco respondió la pregunta. Si Suzuha no contaba cuál era su propósito en ese año, él tampoco le contaría sobre su anterior encuentro. Los dos quedaron mirándose en silencio uno al otro por un largo rato. Eso era un desafío mental: un reto para ver cuál se quebraría primero y confesaría todo, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Detrás, en los televisores que cubrían la sala, el canal de noticias pasó un flash informativo. El titular «Un Conejo Saltarín irrumpe el distrito comercial de Akihabara_»_ llamó la atención de Okabe Rintarou, quién olvidó a Suzuha y volteó hacia la pantalla. Al verlo también, Suzuha tomó el control remoto para subir el volumen.

La reportera se encontraba en la entrada de un gran edificio donde la gente entraba y salía sin parar.

_«Estamos en la sucursal de Yodobashi Camera en Akiba, donde un hacker bajo el seudónimo de "ConejoSaltarín011" ha tomado el control de la Intranet del conocido gigante de la electrónica. Los empleados reportan que el sistema se encuentra bloqueado y no pueden efectuar ninguna operación. En las pantallas, tanto de los vendedores como de aquellas ubicadas de vista al público, se puede leer un mensaje donde el Conejo solicita que "le envíen cualquier información" para localizar una IBN5100. Al final de su pedido deja como contacto un correo electrónico personal._

_La policía de Tokyo ha advertido que no se debe mandar ningún mensaje al contacto del Conejo, para evitar posibles ataques personales. Nuestras fuentes reportan que este hacker ya había irrumpido anteriormente en la popular página de mensajes " channel", donde también buscaba el mencionado aparato._

_La IBN5100 es un computador de uso personal que salió a la venta en 1975 y fue retirado en 1982. Actualmente no existen muchas unidades disponibles en el mercado. Entre sus funcionalidades, está la capacidad de usar tanto lenguaje de programación BASIC como APL... »_

Mientras la locutora describía las características del modelo, interrumpió su discurso para poner su mano en la oreja derecha. Estaba escuchando a través de un auricular.

_«Tenemos información de último momento: parece que el ataque de ConejoSaltarín011 se ha detenido. El sistema de Yodobashi está siendo restablecido en estos momentos. Sin embargo, la división informática de la policía seguirá investigando el incidente hasta dar con el culpable...»._

Cuando la nota terminó, el canal se fue a pausa comercial y Okabe volteó otra vez hacia Suzuha.

—Eso es, ¿no estás buscando la IBN5100 también, soldado de medio tiempo?

—¿No es ese un modelo obsoleto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Para qué lo querría? No serviría ni para entrar a Internet.

Ella había viajado al pasado dos veces en el pasado para encontrar esa computadora, pero esta vez Okabe podía sentir que no estaba le mintiendo con su respuesta. Tampoco parecía que fuera la responsable del ataque a Yodobashi, dado que había estado en la tienda todo ese tiempo.

Si es así ¿quién era el tal Conejo Saltarín? ¿Para qué quería la IBN5100? Míster Braun se había retirado de la tienda respondiendo un llamada, ¿todo eso sería un montaje por parte de los rounders para obtener información sobre una IBN5000?

Hashida Suzuha creía reconocer el nombre "Conejo Saltarín". Sabía que existía una popular serie de novelas ligeras bajo ese nombre. Estaban protagonizada por un conejo gris, con la habilidad de 'saltar entre dimensiones' y con ello, alterar el equilibrio natural del universo. La trama era oscura, los finales no eran siempre felices y muchos personajes resultaban dañados siempre por la irresponsabilidad de Conejo Saltarin al utilizar su poder. Pero pese a sus controversias, la historia posteriormente fue adaptada al manga y anime, obteniendo una extraña popularidad entre adolescentes.

Hashida Suzuha también sabía que la primera novela había sido publicada recién a mediados de la década de los '20, por lo que solo le venía a su mente una persona fanática de ese trabajo en esa época, y que además, era un hacker habilidoso. El único individuo capaz de hacer esa clase de movimientos.

El teléfono celular de Suzuha sonó. Ella miró el nombre la pantalla: era la misma persona en la que estaba pensando.

_—_Hola —respondió la llamada—. ¿Eh? Sí, soy yo. Sí, la conozco. Sí, vive conmigo. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué ella hizo qué!? Sí, entiendo. Voy para allá enseguida —colgó y se dirigió al científico loco—. Discúlpame, pero no puedo seguir hablando contigo ahora. Seguiremos con nuestra charla en otro momento.

El soldado de medio tiempo se quitó el delantal y salió a toda velocidad sin que Okabe Rintarou pudiera detenerla.

El local había quedado sin supervisión y pasó casi una hora hasta que calle abajo, la nueva empleada regresaba caminando al lado de su bicicleta. Veía acompañada de una chica más joven que ella. Al llegar a la tienda de CTRs, vio como una persona esperaba sentada en el banco al frente de la vidriera.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí? —preguntó Suzuha.

El científico loco señaló la puerta de la tienda abierta de par en par, dándole a entender que la había estado vigilando todo ese tiempo. Nadie había pasado por allí en todo el rato y dudaba que existiera un persona con la intención de robar un televisor viejo. Pero más allá de eso, Okabe había permanecido allí con la idea de que tarde o temprano, Suzuha tendría que regresar y él no se iría de allí sin respuestas. Ni la universidad, ni cualquier otra responsabilidad que tuviera, eran más importante.

No era un buen momento para encontrarlo de vuelta. Suzuha no había tenido otra opción más que llevar a Okabe Shizuka con ella al trabajo: empezaba desconfiar de lo que la adolescente era capaz de hacer si la seguía dejando andar sola por la ciudad. No deseaba que ella arruinara todo el plan de su hermano, pero ahora estaba frente a frente a su padre del pasado y eso podía ser peligroso. La observó: para su suerte, ella no parecía muy interesada en hablar.

En cambio Okabe si parecía asombrado de ver a Suzuha en compañía.

—¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Una conocida mía, nadie muy importante.

Shizuka no agregó nada. Okabe tuvo un presentimiento: hasta donde sabía, Suzuha no tenía amigos en el pasado, además de los miembros del laboratorio.

—¿Estás aquí con el soldado de medio tiempo? ¿También vienes del futuro? —preguntó Okabe.

—¿Otra vez con esa historia del viaje en el tiempo? Realmente tienes una gran imaginación, Okabe Rintarou —dijo Suzuha queriendo desviar su atención.

Pero Okabe pensó que si Suzuha no estaba dispuesta a colaborar, encontraría la forma de hacerle confesar todo a su compañera. En el peor de los casos, siempre podría fingir que era otro de sus delirios.

—¡Oye, no te quedes mirándome así y responde! —se dirigió a la desconocida—. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién demonios estás hablando?

—Okabe Rintarou —respondió Shizuka.

Amane Suzuha había estado repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez desde que se encontraron. Aquella muchacha extraña debió haberlo escuchado también.

—Okabe Rintarou es solo un alias para confundir al enemigo. Mi verdadera identidad es la del científico loco que traerá al mundo el caos y la destrucción, el gran ¡Hououin Kyouma!

Dijo lo último haciendo su pose y luego miró a la desconocida de reojo, pidiendo confirmación visual de que ella había entendido. Shizuka afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Ahora que lo has comprendido, necesito que me digas el motivo de tu visita a esta época. De no hacerlo, podrías estar en un grave peligro y no aseguro tu seguridad personal.

Shizuka respondió:

—El. Psy. Kongroo.

Estas palabras tomaron a Okabe por sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —se acercó desconcertado, y tomó a Shizuka de los hombros—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—La contraseña —respondió ella.

También provenía del futuro: no había ninguna duda.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes de la contraseña? ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¡Dilo! —exclamó Okabe Rintarou sacudiéndola mientras le vertía un torrente de preguntas una tras otra.

Pese a la zarandeo, Okabe Shizuka se mantuvo inalterada y en silencio. Pero después de unos segundos empezó a sentirse mareada. Abrió su boca intentando pronunciar unas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro grito la detuvo:

—¡No digas nada Shizuka! —exclamó Suzuha.

—¿Shizuka? —preguntó Okabe soltándola finalmente—. ¿Te llamas Shizuka?

Mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, la chica movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, indicando que ese era su nombre. Amane Suzuha se colocó entre los dos Okabe.

—Okabe Rintarou, déjame ver si entendí ¿tú me conoces, verdad? Quiero decir, sí es que ya me habías visto antes o si ya habíamos hablado en el pasado.

—Podría decirse que nos conocimos hace tiempo —respondió él.

En otra línea de universo, pero se habían conocido al fin. Si bien esta Suzuha era diferente: no había motivos para que mantuviera los recuerdos de los campos atractores alfa y beta.

—Pero está claro que no eres la misma Amane Suzuha que conocí en el 2010.

—Está bien, me gustaría escuchar esa historia —añadió Suzuha reflexionando, aunque pronto cambió de tema—. Pero hay algo que me interesa aún más: me conoces a mí, pero ¿no reconoces a esta chica? Es decir ¿realmente no sabes quién es? —preguntó sorprendida por el hecho que pudiera identificar a la hija de su mejor amigo pero no a suya propia.

Okabe examinó la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Esta lo observaba fijo con sus grandes ojos marrón claro. Le dio un escalofrío: esa mirada tan intensa le resultaba familiar, pero no podía no podía explicar el porqué.

—No, nunca antes la había visto.

Tras la respuesta Hashida Suzuha miró a Okabe Shizuka y luego miró a Okabe Rintarou. Estuvo alternando la mirada entre ambos con su mano en la barbilla, hasta que por fin tuvo una idea y se dirigió al hombre:

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo hacemos un intercambio de información?

¿Intercambio de información? El hecho confundió un poco a Okabe, ¿eso significaba que ella por fin hablaría?

—Es cierto, soy un viajero del tiempo, en eso no te equivocas —dijo Suzuha—. Necesito escuchar lo que sabes de mí, o lo que vine a hacer en el 2010, si es que de verdad estuve aquí.

—Bien, pero si será un intercambio, entonces...

—Yo podría contarte un par de cosas interesantes sobre el futuro.

Esa era una buena oportunidad. Las motivaciones de la actual Suzuha podían encerrar un asunto importante sobre el destino de la Steins;Gate, por lo que Okabe estuvo de acuerdo con hacer tal intercambio.

—¡Entonces está decidido! El intercambio de información será mañana en este mismo sitio después de las mil cien horas —dijo Suzuha.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Verás, tengo que hacer otra cosa primero. Es un paso necesario para que podamos hacer el intercambio sin problemas.

Hashida Suzuha quería tener una larga charla privada con Okabe Shizuka, para reprenderla por lo que había sucedido ese día, y para asegurarse de que no arruinaría su estrategia. Tampoco quería que ella llamara a su hermano; con seguridad Keitarou no aprobaría lo que planeaba hacer, sobre todo ahora que le había confesado a tío Okarin que ella era un viajero del tiempo. Pero fue un paso que consideró necesario para poder obtener información que podía ser muy valiosa para sus propósitos.

—¿Qué pasará con la tienda? —preguntó Okabe buscando una excusa para evitar que se retiraran.

—La cerraré. Después de todo nadie viene a reparar televisores de tubo ¿verdad? Hasta en esta época están pasados de moda.

Suzuha bajó la cortina, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a irse en compañía de Shizuka, quien no ponía resistencia. Pero Okabe Rintarou no deseaba quedarse con las manos vacías.

—¡Espera soldado! Tengo una última pregunta para ti —dijo llamando su atención—. Shiina Mayuri y Makise Kurisu, ellas en el futuro…

Se detuvo antes de pronunciar lo que pensaba. Era una idea difícil de expresar. Suzuha lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Okabe Rintarou?

—¿Ellas todavía viven?

Suzuha dirigió su vista al cielo. La pregunta le resultaba un poco extraña, pero no creía que hubiera problemas en responderla.

—No sé a qué viene eso, pero sí, Makise Kurisu y Shiina Mayuri están bien.

Okabe suspiró con alivio. Era lo que necesitaba saber.

Finalmente las dos chicas se fueron caminando por la calle, dejándolo solo.

* * *

_Sábado 13 de octubre del año 2012_

—Amane Suzuha, la futura hija de Hashida Itaru —repitió Kurisu, repasando en su mente los hechos narrados.

—¿La recuerdas? —preguntó Okabe intrigado—. La conociste en otra línea de universo.

¿La recordaba? Makise Kurisu sentía que el nombre le sonaba conocido, pero no podía decir dónde lo había escuchado. ¿Quizás en algún sueño? Cerró los ojos: la imagen de dos trenzas y una bicicleta se le vino a la mente. Después le siguió la imagen de lo que parecía un viejo satélite en el medio de un edificio destrozado, y por último, ¿veía un dragón negro luchando contra un tigre blanco? No sabía por qué, pero el nombre 'Amane Suzuha' no le invocaba sensaciones agradables.

Okabe Rintarou recordaba que ellas no se solían tener una buena relación: Suzuha "alfa" odiaba a Makise Kurisu por ser la que construiría la máquina del tiempo que le permitiría a SERN crear su distopía, lo que ocasionó roces entre ambas. Y aunque Suzuha "beta" había vuelto muy interesada en salvarla para evitar la tercera guerra mundial, Kurisu yacía inconsciente en el suelo sobre la sangre de Okabe cuando Suzuha lo llevó de vuelta a la azotea, por lo que nunca pudieron hablar. Fuera como fuera, los viajes del pasado de Amane Suzuha estaban relacionados con Makise Kurisu, aunque este caso podría ser la excepción.

—No sé de quién se trate —respondió Kurisu—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que un pervertido tan desagradable como Hashida Itaru puede tener una hija en el futuro? Me niego a pensar que eso sea posible.

—Daru se pondría triste si te escuchara hablar así, asistente.

Hasta los _hentai_ como él tenían sentimientos y podía estar entre sus planes formar una familia algún día.

—No soy tu asistente, y además ¿qué importa? Después de todo, estamos hablamos de la futura hija de un autoproclamado científico loco, lo cual es todavía más difícil de creer —agregó Kurisu.

Okabe Shizuka era una persona física que se había presentado frente a sus propios ojos. Kurisu no podía negar su existencia; necesitaba saber más de ella y de por qué estaba allí.

—Déjame ver si entendí: tu supuesta hija pronunció esas palabras sin sentido que siempre dices. ¿Estás seguro de que no las usaste frente de ella antes de encontrarla?

—No lo hice. Pero ya no tengo dudas de que yo mismo pude habérselas enseñado en el futuro.

Makise Kurisu suspiró.

—Bien, ¿me seguirás contando el resto de la historia? ¿Cuál fue la información que intercambiaste con Amane Suzuha?

Okabe recordó que ese martes decidió no volver a su casa y se quedó durmiendo en el laboratorio a la espera de la reunión.

La mañana siguiente, tal como había manifestado, el soldado de medio tiempo regresó al taller de CRTs.


	7. Capítulo 7

**No sé si todavía tengo público en español, o el que tenía en la primera versión. ****Sé que la reescritura hizo que se perdiera un poco mi primer intención al escribir este fanfic y lo volvió innecesariamente lento, pero quizás alguno de ustedes es nuevo y está disfrutando (o sufriendo) esta historia por primera vez.**

**Avanzaría más rápido, pero realmente estoy con mil cosas que hacer.**

**En fin, estaría necesitando un beta. En lo posible, alguien que ya conozca la historia hasta el cap 13 y que no le molesten los spoilers. Si existe un interesado, puede mandarme un mp y yo le daré los detalles de lo que estaría necesitando para sacar esta historia adelante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Enviado del caos**

_Sábado 13 de octubre del 2012_

Luego de escuchar la orden de Okabe Rintarou, Okabe Shizuka salió del May Queen Nyan y se dirigió calle abajo. Como no llevaba consigo el microprocesador portátil que había traído del futuro, debía abandonar sus estrategias virtuales y recurrir a métodos analógicos para encontrar una IBN510, tal como examinar visualmente las tiendas de computación y preguntar a los empleados.

Mientras caminaba y no muy lejos del café, sintió de pronto que era tomada por la espalda y arrastrada contra su voluntad dentro de uno de los tantos callejones presentes en Akihabara. El movimiento fue tan rápido que no pudo escapar, pero aunque a estaba siendo secuestrada, Shizuka no sintió miedo. Tampoco gritó pidiendo ayuda.

En su lugar, decidió morder el brazo del atacante.

—¡Auch! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Shizuka!?

Ante el dolor, el joven de cabello rojizo la soltó.

—Onii-chan pervertido —respondió ella una vez que estuvo libre.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No podría ni imaginar una cosa tan repugnante como esa!

Okabe Keitarou se encontraba furioso. No porque su hermana menor lo había mordido y dicho una gran tontería, sino porque no esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar.

Toda la semana anterior, y gracias al programa que había instalado, Keitarou espió todas las conversaciones de Makise Kurisu y Okabe Rintarou. Para su tranquilidad no había "mensajes de amor" como Suzuha dijo. En su lugar, mucho de lo que sus padres intercambiaban por RINE no difería de las típicas conversaciones que sostenían en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que discutir les entretenía: podían varias horas hablando sobre un tema en particular cuando ambos coincidían en casa, aún después de tener una larga jornada laboral. Pero más allá de la dinámica entre ellos, lo que realmente interesaba a Keitarou era un mensaje de su madre diciendo que había pensado en un "aparato futurista", y quería platicarlo con su padre a solas ese mismo sábado en Akihabara.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana, Keitarou siguió a Kurisu desde la estación de Wako, manteniéndose alejado de ella lo suficiente para que no lo reconociera, pero no tan lejos para perderla de vista. Ambos llegaron al UPX más de media hora temprano de la fijada, y luego de la espera, finalmente llegó un hombre joven vestido con una bata de laboratorio. Pudo reconocerlo apenas lo vio —él era el mismo de siempre, solo que más joven—, pero para su sorpresa, Okabe Rintarou venía acompañado por nadie más ni nadie menos, que de su hermana menor.

Desde su posición, Keitarou no podía escuchar lo que los tres estaban conversando, pero el grito desconcertado de su madre le dio un indicio de lo que ocurría:

—¡¿Tu hija?!

Entonces supo que las cosas habían tomado un mal camino. Era posible que su plan de mantenerse oculto se hubiera arruinado por culpa de Shizuka, aunque esto quizás era un resultado predecible: su hermana menor era una clase de infortunio enjaulado en el cuerpo de una niña de 14 años, y siempre existía la posibilidad que su naturaleza se manifestara si no era debidamente contenida.

Keitarou tenía la culpa de liberarla en esa época. Quizás hubiera sido mejor idea dejarla en el 2036 con sus abuelos, pero como hermano mayor, se sentía responsable de su cuidado. La llevó consigo al pasado pensando en que ella le sería de utilidad, y a cambio, él podría ayudarla también a resolver su problema.

—¿Me puedes explicar que hacías allí dentro? —preguntó a su hermana—. ¡No vinimos hasta aquí para tener reuniones familiares!

—Okabe Rintarou me trajo.

—¡Ya vi que llegaste con él! Lo que me refiero es a cómo sabía que tú… —Pero se detuvo de repente. Había un detalle fuera de lugar en la respuesta de su hermana menor—. Espera, ¿acabas de llamarlo "Okabe Rintarou"?

Shizuka movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

No era trivial. Ella rara vez usaba el nombre "Okabe Rintarou", a menos que tuviera que llenar un formulario legal. Después de todo, "Hououin Kyouma" era un sobrenombre inventado, una especie de autodenominación que su padre mantenía desde joven, y no su nombre real. No obstante, para Okabe Shizuka, la distinción entre "Hououin Kyouma" y "Okabe Rintarou" era fundamental. No solo se trataba de un alias, sino de su verdadera identidad: el primero era su verdadero padre, mientras que el segundo era solo una especie de impostor. Esto era muy importante para ella, tanto como lo era llevar el kanji "加" en su propio nombre.

—¿Te das cuenta lo ridícula que es esa hipótesis? —dijo Keitarou—. Nuestro padre siempre será el mismo, no importa en qué línea de universo estemos.

—Quizás —respondió Shizuka, sin contradecirlo.

Él podía entender el motivo de que su hermana no estuviera segura, pero si viajaron al pasado de forma lineal, no había razones para pensar que ese Okabe Rintarou no era el mismo que ellos recordaban del futuro. Aun cuando las líneas de universo podrían divergir unas de otras, cuando se volvía atrás dentro de la misma línea se podía esperar que el resultado obtenido fuera, al menos, similar. Por supuesto, siempre existían otras posibilidades y Keitarou estaba consciente de que realizar cambios significativos podía causar graves problemas, pero mientras sus padres siguieran siendo una pareja en el futuro, no había peligro real de que preocuparse.

Sin embargo, explicarle eso a su hermana menor sería perder el tiempo. Para él, era una ventaja que ella dudara de la identidad de su padre: podría utilizar esa desconfianza a su favor.

—Está bien, cree lo que quieras Shizuka, pero solo para asegurarme, ¿no le dijiste que yo también estoy aquí, o sí?

Shizuka movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, dejando a Keitarou satisfecho. Tener que lidiar con Okabe Rintarou significaría el fracaso de planes: no debía saber que su hijo mayor también había regresado al pasado.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, su hermana se retiraba del callejón.

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

Shizuka lo miró un segundo y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando. Con eso, Keitarou supo que la respuesta era demasiado obvia como para que ella se molestara en pronunciarla: a Shizuka no le gustaba desperdiciar palabras en cosas menores. Podía intentar detenerla, pero perseguir a su extraña hermana por Akihabara no tendría ningún sentido.

En su lugar, volvió hacia el May Queen. Desde la vereda del frente podía ver a sus padres sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana, y aunque su madre pudiera verlo, no era momento para acobardarse. Entró al establecimiento y pidió la mesa más lejana de la que ellos ocupaban. El lugar no era muy grande, pero como se sentó de espaldas, no creía que su madre lo reconociera.

Una vez ubicado sacó de su bolsillo el aparato futurista número 98, una de las pocas pertenencias que había traído del futuro. A simple vista lucía como un auricular inalámbrico común. No obstante, su verdadera función era captar onda de sonido en base al ángulo y distancia de la fuente de emisión y amplificarlas selectivamente. En otras palabras: su objetivo final era la escucha de conversaciones ajenas. Su construcción fue un viejo proyecto de verano que tuvo con su padre de niño, cuando ambos sacaron la idea de una película de espías. Quién diría que ahora lo usaría en su contra.

Con el sintonizador, Keitarou buscó una voz conocida entre todos los clientes, y cuando la encontró, amplificó la señal. Podía escuchar como Okabe Rintarou estaba hablando con Makise Kurisu.

Su padre estaba narrando sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella semana: una historia de cómo se encontró con dos viajeras del tiempo.

* * *

_Miércoles 10 de octubre del 2012_

A media mañana, un visitante golpeó la puerta del Laboratorio de aparatos futuristas, y Okabe Rintarou fue a su encuentro. Al abrir, pudo corroborar que eran las mismas muchachas que había encontrado el día anterior, y que prometieron volver.

—Buenos días, Okabe Rintarou —saludó la chica de trenzas e hizo un golpe con el codo a su compañera.

—Buenos días —saludó la segunda.

Él les devolvió el saludo. Un instante después, Okabe Shizuka entró por su cuenta al laboratorio. Dejó una bolsa al lado de la mesa, y luego se sentó en el sillón.

Rintarou notó como la adolescente se encontraba abrazando lo que parecía un animal de peluche, con excepción que no tenía cabeza. La última parecía estar dentro de la bolsa, porque dos orejas alargadas sobresalían de la misma.

—Suzuha, ¿me puedes explicar lo está sucediendo?

El desarrollo de los eventos era sospechoso, sobre todo porque el soldado de medio tiempo no entraba también al laboratorio. En su lugar, se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo conversar ahora —respondió Suzuha—. Parece que el jefe está enojado y quiere hablar conmigo, ¿podrías esperarme un momento? Yo te avisaré cuando puedas bajar.

—¿Ella se quedará aquí? —preguntó Rintarou, refiriéndose a su compañera.

—Ah, sí. No te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que no hará nada extraño, ¿verdad Shizuka? —Hashida Suzuha le dirigió una mirada amenazante, pero la referida no desvió su vista hacia ella: solo se concentraba en mirar el suelo—. Cuídala un rato por mí.

Suzuha bajó las escaleras, dejando a Rintarou a solas con la adolescente.

—Te llamas Shizuka, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

Ella no respondió, y ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle la mirada. Rintarou no sabía si ella lo había escuchado o no, pero de todas maneras, el día anterior había afirmado que ese era su nombre. Además, Suzuha lo acababa de pronunciar de nuevo, así que no tenía realmente dudas sobre el tema.

Solo pretendía iniciar una conversación.

—Escucha, ya sé que vienes del futuro, así que responde: ¿qué están haciendo Suzuha y tú en esta época? —le preguntó.

Pero Shizuka siguió sin hablar. Seguía mirando un punto próximo del piso, donde no parecía haber nada sobresaliente que valiera la pena ser observado.

Okabe Rintarou había hablado lo suficientemente alto y claro como para que una persona en la sala de desarrollo pudiera escucharlo, y también sabía que ella no era sorda. Se sintió un poco molesto.

—Ya deja de ignorarme, ¿o es que olvidaste cómo hablar?

—El. Psy. Kongroo. —dijo ella.

Estas eran las mismas palabras que había dicho el día anterior en una situación parecida. La primera reacción de Rintarou había sido sacudirla por los hombros, pero un día después ya no se encontraba tan sorprendido.

—Ciertamente, esa es la contraseña. Puedo adivinar que no eres un agente de la Organización, ni tampoco un espía industrial, pero dime, ¿tú y yo nos conocemos? ¿Tenemos alguna clase de relación en el futuro?

Shizuka subió la cabeza solo para mirarlo por un breve segundo y luego volvió a bajarla.

—No es —dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "no es"? —preguntó Rintarou.

—La respuesta.

¿Respuesta? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? No entendía a qué se refería, ni de qué trataba todo el asunto. Él siguió insistiendo con sus preguntas, pero no obtuvo nada útil. Ella no parecía tener intenciones de conversar.

Entonces recordó que ya tenía experiencia en tratar con una amplia variedad de gente extraña. Estaba por ejemplo, el caso de Kiryuu Moeka, quien tenía serios problemas para socializar y por eso recurría a escribir mensajes por teléfono celular. ¿Serían Shizuka y Moeka la misma clase de persona? Si era así, existía una estrategia útil a la que podían recurrir.

—Mira, si te cuesta hablar, puedes escribir aquí.

Le ofreció su propio teléfono, donde había abierto una aplicación de notas. Shizuka levantó la mirada, tomó el aparato, escribió un mensaje y luego se lo devolvió.

En la pantalla se leía una sola palabra: «Hambre».

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Rintarou confundido.

—Hambre —dijo Shizuka.

—¡Ya sé leer! Lo que quiero saber es el motivo por el que escribiste esto.

No tuvo que explicarlo, porque el rugido de su estómago fue tan fuerte que resonó por todo el laboratorio, dando indicios de lo que significaba.

Ella sentía mucha hambre. Incluso Rintarou no había reparado antes en el estado en que se encontraba: su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos ya no resplandecían de la misma manera intensa que lo hicieron en su primer encuentro.

—Lamento informarte que este es un laboratorio, no un restaurante —dijo él en tono de reproche—. Pero si tienes tanta hambre, lo único que tenemos disponible es ramen instantáneo sabor salsa de soja o sabor sal.

—Sal —respondió ella.

Shizuka ahora lo observaba de reojo. Con esa mirada, Rintarou entendía muy bien lo que quería decirle: «Prepáralo».

Esa chica era una verdadera molestia. Entraba al laboratorio como si fuese un miembro oficial y se sentaba en el sillón exigiendo que le prepararan de comer, pero ¿por qué él tenía que hacerse cargo de ella? Incluso cuando Suzuha le había dicho que la cuidara, no era su responsabilidad. Además, ella tenía la suficiente edad para preparar un plato tan sencillo como ramen instantáneo, pero aun así, no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, si era necesario para extraerle información, Rintarou decidió prepararlo.

—Toma, aquí tienes —dijo colocando el recipiente ya listo sobre la mesa.

La muchacha se levantó del sillón, dejando primero acomodado el peluche sin cabeza junto al Upa de Mayuri. Luego agarró los palillos, que se resbalaban torpemente entre sus dedos una y otra vez sin remedio.

—También tenemos tenedores disponibles —dijo Rintarou, ofreciéndole uno color rosado con un conejo en la punta.

—Gracias —respondió ella.

—¿Ahora sí vas a hablarme?

Pero Shizuka comió su plato en silencio.

Él estuvo a punto de perder su paciencia con ella, cuando fue distraído por un grito desde la ventana.

—¡Oye Okabe Rintarou! —llamó Suzuha—. ¡Ya puedes venir a la tienda!

Rintarou decidió bajar, no sin antes darse vuelta, notando que Shizuka no parecía interesada en seguirlo. En ese momento era más importante hablar con Suzuha, por lo que trataría con ella después. Al salir, cerró la puerta del laboratorio con llave para asegurarse de que no fuera a escapar.

El soldado de medio tiempo lo recibió en la entrada del local.

—Realmente creí que no saldría de esa —dijo ella sonriendo con alivio—. ¿Sabes? Casi me despiden en mi primer día, pero por suerte el jefe necesitaba alguien aquí.

El día anterior, Tennouji Yuugo había regresado a la tienda, encontrándola cerrada y sin rastro alguno de su empleada a medio tiempo. Esto lo había hecho enfadar. Suzuha había logrado convencerlo de que no la despidiera, pero en su lugar, él le descontará el salario de todo un día, además de que tendría que trabajar horas extra gratis si quería mantener su empleo.

—Por cierto, el jefe dijo que te recordara que hoy vence el plazo de alquiler.

A Okabe Rintarou el asunto no podía importarle menos.

—¿Sabes a dónde fue Míster Braun?

Ya eran dos días seguidos en los que estaba ausente y el científico loco necesitaba asegurarse de que no fuera a regresar en medio de una charla sobre viajes en el tiempo. Como mercenario de SERN, sería peligroso que se enterara de la verdadera identidad de Suzuha.

—Ayer pude escuchar un poco de la llamada que recibió. Parece que tiene un familiar enfermo. Hoy me dijo que debía ir al hospital un par de horas y que no debo abandonar la tienda por nada del mundo.

¿Sería verdad? Si Nae estuviera enferma en el hospital, con seguridad Mayuri se habría enterado y le habría dicho a todos los miembros del laboratorio que fueran a visitarla. Recordaba también que Míster Braun les había contado a Kurisu y a él en el campo atractor alfa que era huérfano, además de ser viudo. No creía que tuviera familiares, por lo que era probable que fuese algún tipo de mentira que utilizaban los rounders para no levantar sospechas.

Ambos entraron juntos a la tienda y Hashida Suzuha se sentó sobre un gran televisor.

—¡Es hora de que empecemos nuestro intercambio de información! —dijo sonriendo—. Disculpa, ¿no hay problema si te dijo "tío Okarin" desde ahora? Se siente más natural así.

Esa era la manera en la que ella lo llamaba en el futuro.

—¿Qué clase de relación tenemos, soldado de medio tiempo? —preguntó Rintarou.

—Bueno, se puede decir que soy una buena amiga de la familia Okabe.

¿Familia Okabe? Era la primera vez que la escuchaba mencionar ese término.

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con "familia Okabe"? Sé más específica.

¿Acaso ella conocía a otros "Okabe" aparte de él?

—No, tío Okarin, así no funcionará esto —dijo Suzuha moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro—. Tú irás primero, así que dime, ¿cómo es que me conoces? Es decir, ayer tenías razón, se supone que yo todavía no he nacido.

Okabe Rintarou dudó en cómo responder esa pregunta. Él recordaba con claridad la historia de una joven que viajó al pasado para cambiar su propio futuro, y con ello, el de la humanidad. Una joven valiente y audaz que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo con tal de cumplir su misión. ¿O quizás más era indicado decir que eran dos jóvenes? Dos personas distintas que se habían criado de manera rudimentaria, en medio de guerras y tiranías. La vida de ambas había sido triste y difícil, pero en teoría, ese futuro ya no ocurriría jamás.

El resultado de haber alcanzado la Steins;Gate no podía ser ni Suzuha alfa ni Suzuha beta, sino la que estaba frente a él ahora. Una de la cual sabía muy poco. ¿Era conveniente contarle de realidades alternativas que habían sido evitadas?

Rintarou sabía que Suzuha debió volver en una máquina del tiempo, y que era poco probable que pudiera construir una por cuenta propia. Daru o Kurisu eran los únicos capaces de encontrar la solución al problema del viaje temporal, pero tampoco creía que él mismo fuera capaz de permitir la existencia de ese aparato en el futuro. Suzuha dijo que estaba interesada en los "aparatos futuristas", así que bien podía estar allí por los miembros del laboratorio. Pero si esto fuese así, no tenía que pretender no reconocerlo.

¿Será que ella tampoco había logrado crecer de una manera feliz y por eso volvía al pasado? A Rintarou esto le preocupaba, pero era una posibilidad que no podía descartar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, preocupada por el tiempo que su tío Okarin demoraba en responder—. Ayer dijiste que me conocías y hoy estás mudo.

—Es complicado de explicar. Siendo sincero, no sé si es algo que debas saber —respondió Okabe Rintarou.

Hashida Suzuha no estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Entonces yo haré las preguntas. Recuerda que si no me dices nada, yo tampoco: es lo justo en un intercambio de información.

Siendo así, Okabe Rintarou no tenía otra opción más que responder si es que pretendía averiguar qué es lo que ella buscaba.

—Dijiste que estuve aquí en el 2010, ¿nos conocimos ese año?

La pregunta era demasiado directa para ser evitada, y Rintarou podía responder diciendo que sí.

—¿Llegué en una máquina del tiempo?

Otra vez una pregunta a la que él solo debía responder afirmativamente.

—¿Con quién viajé al pasado?

Esta pregunta le pareció extraña a Rintarou, pero igualmente la respondió.

Suzuha quería saber es si existía un equivalente de sus actuales compañeros, pero según las respuestas de su tío Okarin, no había nadie. Ella por sí sola no tenía motivaciones para viajar al pasado, más allá del turismo o ayudar a Keitarou con su misión, por lo tanto le llamó la atención este punto en particular.

—¿Por qué viajé al pasado?

—Ibas de camino a 1975 para asegurar una IBN5100, pero te detuviste en el 2010 porque querías conocer a tu padre. Pensar que no sabías ni nombre verdadero; fue toda una sorpresa descubrir de quién se trataba.

—Eso suena a cuento, tío Okarin —comentó Suzuha—. ¿Cómo no voy a saber el nombre de papá? Hasta tú lo mencionaste ayer: Hashida Itaru.

Con esa respuesta Okabe Rintarou pudo corroborar que efectivamente, la actual Suzuha se había criado de una manera distinta. Esto le dio pie para explicarle que existen varias "líneas de universo", e incluso podían existir distintas versiones de la misma persona, dependiendo cual "campo atractor" se encontraba en curso.

Él había conocido dos Amane Suzuha que habían retornado al año 2010, cada una de ellas con misiones diferentes. Suzuha "alfa" venía a buscar una IBN5100 y con ello poder detener la distopía creada por SERN como resultado del abuso de la tecnología de las máquinas de tiempo, mientras que Suzuha "beta" había vuelto con el fin de prevenir el comienzo de la tercera guerra mundial, también producto de la existencia del mismo aparato.

Salvar el destino de la humanidad no era algo que a Okabe Rintarou lo llenara de orgullo, pero en vez de perturbarla, la nueva Suzuha parecía disfrutar de la historia. Abría los ojos con curiosidad cuando él mencionaba la relevancia de las acciones que sus anteriores versiones llevaron a cabo, y preguntaba por detalles, como si en esas líneas de universo era un "soldado de verdad", si tenía un "uniforme de batalla", si era buena "luchando cuerpo a cuerpo" o incluso si portaba un arma "real".

—Por lo que cuentas, parece que fui una persona genial—dijo Suzuha al final del relato.

—Francamente, eras una persona genial, soldado de medio tiempo.

Pero en vez de sonreír como solía hacerlo, Suzuha pareció decepcionada por el comentario.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rintarou.

—Solo pensaba que yo no soy más que una persona normal, tío Okarin. Es muy difícil creer que hice todo lo que dijiste.

Hashida Suzuha solía frecuentar los campos de _airsoft_ desde el día que cumplió la edad legal para participar. Muchas de las batallas simuladas de la resistencia Valkyria consistían en "ganarle a los chicos malos que querían dominar el mundo" y ella siempre elegía el bando de los "rebeldes". También se sometía a si misma a duros entrenamientos físicos con el objetivo de ser más fuerte. Pero al fin y al cabo, las armas de _airsoft_ eran solamente réplicas de plástico, y los llamados "enemigos" eran solo otros entusiastas del juego como ella, con los que mantenía una sana rivalidad deportiva. Incluso Kayano, quien era su mayor adversario dentro las partidas, se convertía de nuevo en su mejor amiga una vez finalizada la ronda. Fuera del campo de batalla, ellas dos junto a Mikoshiba Rei solían salir juntas a comer, ir de compras, o incluso asistir a la Comina.

En su vida de todos los días no existía nada extraordinario. Nunca usó un arma que disparara otra cosa que una BB, nunca hirió a nadie —o al menos no a propósito—, nunca vio morir a nadie, ni tampoco sabía lo que significaba una guerra o el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos. Tenía a sus dos padres, a sus camaradas de la resistencia, a sus dos amigas y por supuesto, también tenía a Okabe Keitarou con ella.

Por lo tanto, no podía ponerse a sí misma en el lugar de Suzuha alfa o Suzuha beta. Nunca podría llegar a entender todo lo que ellas sintieron.

—Si tuviste una vida normal es porque tú quisiste asegurarte ese futuro —dijo Okabe Rintarou—. Debes estar orgullosa de ti misma: ayudaste a abrir las puertas de la Steins;Gate. Por los siglos de los siglos, a gente cantará sobre las hazañas de "Amane Suzuha", y tu nombre quedará registrado como uno de los más importantes de la historia.

Esto no sería así. Dado que no conocía a nadie más con un "Reading Steiner" completo, probablemente ninguna otra persona más que él recordaría que alguna vez existió ese futuro. Pero el comentario dio efecto y Suzuha volvió a sonreír.

El científico loco había logrado convencerla con su explicación, que si bien en parte cierta, estaba incompleta y retocada. Había omitido detalles importantes y alterado varias partes a propósito.

Por ejemplo, no había dicho nada sobre cómo funcionaba un D-mail o un _timeleap_. Evitó explicarle que su laboratorio había desarrollado esas tecnologías en el pasado, y solo limitó a hablar sobre la máquina de tiempo en la que Suzuha había llegado. Tampoco mencionó que el _paper_ que Suzuha beta quería destruir para impedir el desarrollo de las máquinas del tiempo pertenecía a Makise Kurisu. No quiso mencionar la muerte de esta última, ni las otras miles de veces que vio morir a Mayuri. Mucho menos dijo nada sobre la carta de suicidio que Suzuha les dejó en una línea de universo alfa.

Ninguno de estos acontecimientos dolorosos eran algo que Okabe Rintarou quisiera recordar por su cuenta, y menos ahora que sabía que las tres estaban sanas y salvas en el futuro. Él hubiera deseado también olvidarlo todo de una vez, pero era imposible. Solo podía contentarse con ser el único que lo sabía, y esperaba que esas memorias también murieran con él.

Por lo tanto, lo importante de la historia que narró no era que Suzuha conociera toda la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en otras líneas de universo, sino que ella aceptara esa nueva versión de los hechos, y con ello, estuviera dispuesta a hablar en su turno.

—Ahora me interesa saber qué haces en esta época —dijo él—. La existencia de la máquina del tiempo solo puede significar problemas en el futuro. Debo estar al tanto de la situación antes de que la información caiga en manos equivocadas.

Hashida Suzuha pensó por un momento, frotando su mano en su cabeza.

—¿Qué puedo decirte del futuro tío Okarin? La comida sabe peor, eso es seguro. Además, la ciudad está un poco cambiada y creo que me gusta más en esta época.

Él la miró decepcionado: esos no eran motivos reales para viajar al pasado.

—También te conozco del futuro y puedo decirte que ya tienes algunas arrugas. Quizás deberías empezar un tratamiento antiedad desde ahora.

¿Qué versión de Suzuha era esta? ¿Intentaba sonar graciosa con sus comentarios? Quizás vivir en paz le había llevado a desarrollar una personalidad distinta, porque en vez de responderle con cuestiones importantes, parecía estar muy interesada en tomarle el pelo.

—Mejor seré yo quien haga las preguntas —dijo Rintarou resignándose. Había muchas cosas que él quería saber, pero de repente la imagen de una muchacha saltó a su cabeza—. ¿Quién es esa chica que está en el laboratorio y cómo es que sabe la contraseña?

Suzuha suspiró. Estaba esperando esa pregunta y sabía que no podría evitarla por más tiempo.

—Te diré la verdad, después de todo es lo justo —dijo ella y luego cambió su tono a uno más serio—: su nombre completo es Okabe Shizuka.

¿Okabe Shizuka? Rintarou no recordaba haber conocido nunca nadie con ese nombre.

"Okabe" era también su apellido, por lo que quizás se tratara de un futuro familiar suyo, y Suzuha había dicho que ella era una buena amiga de la "familia Okabe" cuando habló con él momentos antes. El científico loco no era particularmente apegado a su familia, y muy rara vez visitaba a sus parientes. Tampoco tenía hermanos, y no creía que en el futuro sus padres fueran capaces de tener más hijos.

Si la "familia Okabe" se había extendido de alguna manera, la única posibilidad que quedaba era...

—No me digas que ella es…

No se atrevió a terminar por sí mismo la oración.

—¡Así es tío Okarin! —dijo Suzuha sonriendo—. Shizuka-chan es tu hija.

Si en ese momento una bomba nuclear hubiera caído sobre Akihabara, Okabe Rintarou se encontraría menos sorprendido. Pero la noticia que le acababa de dar Suzuha lo había impactado de manera literal: al escucharla, sin quererlo, dio un paso atrás y terminó dándose un golpe contra de una de las cajas en los anaqueles.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Suzuha saltando del televisor donde estaba sentada.

—¿Cómo? —es todo lo que Rintarou podía pronunciar—. ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

Suzuha lo miró una preocupada. Quizás se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y por eso no podía razonar correctamente.

—No sé cómo explicártelo tío Okarin. Creo que mi mamá lo intentó una vez con abejas y flores, aunque fue algo patético —dijo Suzuha, cerrando los ojos—. Verás, cuando en el futuro te encontrabas a solas con su madre, lo que ocurrió fue que ustedes...

—¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso!

A Okabe Rintarou no le interesaba saber el proceso por el cual había hecho una hija, sino las circunstancias que lo había llevado eso.

—Ah. Entonces diré que te enamoraste apasionadamente, y como producto de esa unión tuviste descendencia. Fue tan simple como eso.

—No sé cómo sentirme si lo dices de esa forma —se quejó Rintarou. Estaba un poco aturdido por el golpe y Suzuha no escatimaba oportunidad para fastidiarlo todavía más.

—Vamos tío Okarin, no es tan malo como piensas. Al menos ya estabas casado cuando ella nació, así que se puede decir que es tu hija oficial.

¿Al menos? Rintarou no entendía el propósito de usar esas palabras en aquella oración, pero no estaba en condiciones de meditar sobre el asunto. Antes debía aceptar y enfrentar el hecho de que sería padre.

Ya conocía que en otras líneas alternativas moriría por el año 2025, de hecho, temía que en la Steins;Gate pudiera repetirse ese futuro. Sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que había sido informado sobre la posibilidad de casarse y aún más, de tener descendencia. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero quizás Suzuha tenía razón y no debía incomodarse, sino todo lo contrario: podía ser un hecho muy positivo en su vida.

Suzuha también empezaba a sentirse a gusto con la situación, y sonreía al saber que su tío Okarin se tomaba todo con seriedad. Sintió el deseo de contarle más cosas del futuro:

—Con papá fundaron una empresa donde fabrican aparatos futuristas, además de productos informáticos —empezó a relatar—. Todos los miembros del laboratorio forman parte de las decisiones y tienen acciones, incluso yo tengo algunas desde que nací. Me ayudan a pagar la universidad, aunque también hago trabajo a medio tiempo como camarera. Los productos no son del todo famosos pero se venden bien. Tú y papá todavía son muy buenos amigos en el futuro. Después de todo, la empresa se llama "Titor&Kyouma co".

—Ya veo —Okabe Rintarou se sentó en el televisor desocupado por Suzuha mientras se recuperaba de la conmoción del golpe—. ¿Qué están haciendo los otros miembros del laboratorio? ¿Todos están bien?

—Sí, todos ellos están muy ocupados.

Suzuha buscó en su memoria los nombres de los miembros en la placa que había recibido el día anterior y empezó a contar el futuro de cada uno de ellos:

Shiina Mayuri era maestra de primaria. Le gustaba estar rodeada de niños, y estos también solían adorarla por su gran corazón. Era muy querida y respetada en la escuela a la que pertenecía.

Kiryuu Moeka trabaja en una gran editorial de novelas ligeras. Suzuha no sabía exactamente cuál era su rol allí, pero sí que era la misma editorial para la que escribía el autor de las famosas sagas de "Mi arcoíris" y "Conejo Saltarín".

Akiha Rumiho era una empresaria millonaria y una importante accionista de Titor&Kyouma co., en la que invertía frecuentemente. Tenía una popular franquicia de _maids_ cafés con sucursales por todo Japón y América del norte. Su objetivo final era extenderse por todo el mundo y dominarlo con el _moe_.

Urushibara Ruka tenía un trabajo en una universidad como profesor de inglés, y sus estudiantes solían confundirlo con una bella mujer adulta. También colaboraba con su padre y hermana en mantener funcionando el templo de su familia.

Por último, Makise Kurisu era la asesora científica de la compañía de Okabe Rintarou y Hashida Itaru. No trabaja específicamente en eso, porque tenía un puesto como investigadora principal en una prestigiosa universidad norteamericana, pero siempre colabora con ellos en la creación de nuevos artefactos.

A Suzuha le hubiera gustado añadir algunas cosas más sobre los miembros que faltaban, pero decidió que dijo lo suficiente para hacerle entender que el futuro no era una distopía ni un total caos. Okabe Rintarou pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—Parece que el futuro es bastante bueno para todos.

Incluso le asombró que Mayuri fuera maestra de primaria, dado que todavía no había entrado a ninguna universidad o instituto de educación superior. En esa época solo alternaba entre su trabajo como camarera en el May Queen Nyan Nyan y la panadería donde también trabajaba Amane Yuki, la futura madre de Suzuha. Saber que ella seguiría estudiando eran muy buenas noticias.

Pero si el futuro era tan ideal, la existencia de la máquina del tiempo era innecesaria. Si los miembros del laboratorio estaban bien, y siguiendo su vida de una buena manera, no debía existir un motivo real para querer cambiar nada.

La Steins;Gate era todo lo que él habría deseado, incluso mejor.

—No podría decir que todo es color de rosas, tío Okarin —interrumpió Suzuha—. Debo admitir que a veces las cosas son bastante raras cuando se trata de la familia Okabe.

Él no entendió lo que ella quería decir. ¿Su familia era el problema? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Shizuka-chan por ejemplo. No podría afirmar que es una persona normal. No me malinterpretes, la conozco desde que nació y le tengo cierto aprecio. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que no confío en ella y siempre me dio mala espina.

Okabe Rintarou hace unos instantes había considerado a Shizuka como una persona problemática, pero aun así no entendía a qué se refería Suzuha.

—¿Qué hizo para que pienses así? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, ayer se atrevió a hackear Yodobashi Camera. Lo vimos juntos por televisión, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿estás diciendo que ella es "ConejoSaltarín011"?

Suzuha respondió afirmativamente. El temido hacker al que Okabe Rintarou quería evitar a toda costa, no era nadie más que su futura hija.

De repente todo cobró sentido: Shizuka había reconocido a Daru en channel y había intentado hablar con él en privado. También por eso sabía de la existencia del "Laboratorio de aparatos futuristas". Además, la primera vez que escuchó su voz en persona, sintió haberla escuchado antes: era la misma que sonó por los parlantes ese sábado.

—No creas que sus habilidades se limitan a la tecnología de esta época —comentó Suzuha—. A veces es difícil de creer que una niña como ella se las puede arreglar para romper seguridad de alto nivel, aún en el futuro. Aunque no debería ser tan sorprendente si consideras quién fue su mentor. Mi papá la admira mucho, dice que Shizuka es su mejor discípulo y que algún día se convertirá en "el mejor hacker de la historia".

Pensó un momento antes de continuar, mirando la cara de Okabe Rintarou que seguía sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

—¿Sabes tío Okarin? Eres un padre orgulloso, y siempre que puedes presumes de tu hija. Su madre también considera que tiene mucho talento.

Incluso Suzuha a veces sentía un poco de envidia. Pese a que Keitarou siempre estaba repitiéndole lo fuerte e inteligente que la consideraba, ella sabía que sus habilidades no eran la gran cosa, mientras que los logros de los hermanos Okabe rozaban lo extraordinario. Debían llevarlo en los genes.

—Suzuha —la interrumpió Rintarou al escuchar un detalle que le sonó llamativo—, ¿puedes decirme quién es su madre?

El soldado de medio tiempo pensó un instante: podía contarle que su madre era Makise Kurisu, pero eso equivaldría a darle más _spoilers_ sobre su vida. Aunque ya había sido una gran revelación enterarse que tendría una hija, y otra más que fundaría una empresa con su mano derecha, no quería que su tío Okarin se volviera perezoso o pretencioso al conocer quien sería su futura esposa, y por lo tanto, no se esforzara como se debe en ganarse su amor.

—Está fuera de los límites del intercambio —respondió Suzuha—. Si quieres puedes preguntárselo a Shizuka. Quizás tengas suerte, pero no creo que te lo diga.

Rintarou no quiso indagar. Tenía un poco de curiosidad en saber con qué clase de persona se casaría, pero al mismo tiempo temía que le respuesta no fuera "Makise Kurisu".

Dejando de lado ese tema, recordó que "ConejoSaltarín011", cuyo nombre real era ahora Okabe Shizuka, estaba encerrada en el mismo laboratorio al que intentó impedir que visitara.

—¿Sabes por qué ella está buscando la IBN5100? —preguntó.

—Realmente no lo sé. Hasta a mí me parece extraña su actitud —dijo Suzuha—. Desde que llegamos al pasado, ella ha estado dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando ese aparato por su cuenta. Papá siempre dice que la habilidad de un buen hacker está en no dejar rastros de sus acciones, pero parece que a ella no le importa si llama o no la atención. Por culpa de eso, casi termina en la estación de policía.

¿Policía? Sonaba importante. El científico loco necesitaba conocer los detalles.

Suzuha le comentó lo que había pasado: mientras se entrometía en el sistema de Yodobashi usando un viejo teléfono celular como interfaz de pantalla, a Shizuka le dio hambre. Quiso pedir un _shawarma_ en un puesto de comidas, pero luego descubrió que no tenía dinero de esa época para pagarlo. El vendedor se enojó por esto, y no quiso aceptar las 10 criptomonedas que le ofreció en su lugar.

Un policía estaba cerca y vio la escena. Sospechó por su apariencia, que Shizuka era una estudiante de secundaria que se había escapado de la escuela. Le hizo preguntas acerca de su identidad, pero ella no respondió nada más allá de su nombre. Luego le pidió que dijera si tenía algún familiar que respondiera por ella, o tendría que llevarla a la estación para hacer investigaciones, entonces Shizuka, cancelando primero su operación informática, le dio su teléfono con un contacto.

Hashida Suzuha salió rápido de la tienda luego de responder la llamada del policía. Cuando llegó donde estaban, tuvo muchas dificultades para explicar lo que Shizuka estaba haciendo, o por qué no estaba en la escuela. Inventó lo mejor que pudo, aunque por momentos también pensó en crear una distracción y huir. Para su suerte, el policía era inusualmente amable y decidió dejarlas ir bajo advertencia.

Pese a que había podido superar aquel contratiempo —ciertamente, al ser personas del futuro no tenían una identificación, lo que sería difícil de explicar a las autoridades— Suzuha no se sintió satisfecha. Consideraba que Shizuka estaba creando problemas, con un propósito que Keitarou y ella desconocían. Desconfiaba de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Cuando volvimos al hotel ayer, confisqué el microprocesador portátil que trajo del futuro, y su teléfono celular. Intenté hacer que confesara por qué quería tanto una IBN5100, e incluso le prohibí comer hasta que lo contara, pero igualmente no dijo nada. Al final, traté de sacarle ese peluche que tanto le gusta, pero se resistió y todo terminó mal entre nosotras. Seguro está enojada conmigo y dudo que vaya a hablarme de nuevo.

Eso le explicaba a Okabe Rintarou la existencia del peluche sin cabeza y porqué Shizuka había llegado al laboratorio con tanta hambre ese día. Aunque como futuro padre no podía aprobar los métodos que Suzuha había usado, ahora él estaba tan intrigado como ella en saber cuál era la solución de ese enigma.

—Operación Secreta —dijo Rintarou en voz alta.

Suzuha lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

—Ella respondió eso cuando Daru le preguntó para qué necesitaba la IBN5100.

Suzuha no conocía que Shizuka ya se había contactado con su futuro padre, pero si lo había buscado específicamente a él, entonces ella sabía que podía tener una pista sobre el paradero del aparato. Suzuha también recordó que, según su tío Okarin, ella misma en otra línea de universo había vuelto por una IBN5100. Los hechos debían estar conectados.

De pronto, todo cobraba lógica.

—Tío Okarin, ¿es posible que tú y papá le pidieran a Shizuka que busque una IBN5100 en el pasado? —preguntó.

Okabe Rintarou no lo sabía, pero por todo lo que conocía de otros campos atractores, existía esa posibilidad.

—¡Entonces tienes que descubrirlo! —exigió Suzuha—. Así los dos podremos resolver este misterio.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó Rintarou.

—Eres su padre en el futuro, ¿verdad? Si fuiste tú quién la envió a buscar la IBN, quizás ella te lo diga.

—¡Espera un momento soldado! —interrumpió el científico loco—. En primer lugar, debes explicar por qué ustedes dos están aquí y cómo es que consiguieron una máquina del tiempo.

Hashida Suzuha volvió a suspirar. Era otro tema que no podía evitar por más tiempo, pero por suerte, se había preparado mentalmente para esa batalla.

—Supongo que tendré que contarlo —se dispuso a contar—. Shizuka y yo pertenecemos a un grupo llamado el "escuadrón Schrödinger". Nuestro líder fue el que se encargó de poner en funcionamiento la máquina del tiempo y nos asignó las tareas que tenemos que cumplir en el 2012.

—Ese tal "escuadrón Schrödinger", ¿no estará planeando conquistar el mundo o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Rintarou.

—Claro que no tío Okarin. Nuestra estancia aquí es transitoria, y es importante que terminemos lo más rápido posible para que podamos dejar este año. No creo que nuestras acciones repercutan mucho en el futuro, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nuestra presencia.

Mientras él se casara con Makise Kurisu y tuviera dos hijos, se podía decir que todo estaría en orden. Suzuha tampoco creía que Okabe Keitarou tuviera intenciones de impedir su propio nacimiento o el de su hermana menor.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer en esta época?

—Nuestra misión es secreta y es todo lo que te puedo contar —sentenció Suzuha.

Keitarou le había pedido a Suzuha que espiara a su futuro padre. Como eran mejores amigos, ella no lo traicionaría.

—¿¡Es todo lo que me dirás!? —preguntó de nuevo Rintarou, indignado por la falta de detalles.

—Ya te he dicho más que suficiente. Además, nuestro líder se enojaría si supiera sobre nuestro intercambio de información. Tengo prohibido revelar mi identidad o la de Shizuka. Cómo sabrás, puede ser peligroso si otras personas se enteran que somos viajeras del tiempo.

Sino fuera porque tío Okarin nunca mencionó en el futuro que ya conocía a Suzuha de otras líneas de universo, él no tendría por qué saber que estaban allí. Este hecho, más la extraña actitud de Shizuka con la IBN5100, hicieron sospechar a Suzuha que todo podía tratarse de una trampa. Quizás el Okabe Rintarou del futuro estaba enterado de que ellos viajarían al pasado, aunque Keitarou insistía en que nunca había comentado ese tema a sus padres y que estos no tenían por qué sospechar.

—Sin embargo, si averiguas el motivo por el que Shizuka quiere esa computadora, entonces quizás yo esté dispuesta a intercambiar más información contigo. ¿Qué dices, hacemos un trato, tío Okarin? —propuso Suzuha.

Convencer a su tío Okarin del pasado para que estuviera de su lado podía ser una gran ventaja táctica. Así podría espiarlo al mismo tiempo que averiguaría más sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Pero Okabe Rintarou no se sintió tan seguro de la propuesta.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? Ella no quiere hablar conmigo. En ningún momento me dijo que era su padre, ni mucho menos me trató como uno.

Incluso Amane Suzuha se había puesto feliz al enterarse de que Daru era su padre y la escena entre ellos había sido muy conmovedora, pero a Okabe Shizuka no parecía importarle haberse encontrado con Okabe Rintarou en el pasado.

—No te preocupes, sé que parece un poco distante ahora, pero en el fondo ella es una niña de papá. La verdad es que te adora y siempre te defiende si dicen algo malo de ti —dijo Hashida Suzuha con total seguridad acerca de la relación entre ambos—. Si te sirve, puedes recurrir a sus apodos para que se sienta en confianza contigo. La llamas de muchas formas en el futuro como "mi dulce RDX" o "mi princesa del terror", pero creo que su favorito es "mi pequeño ángel destructivo". Solías decirle así desde que era pequeña.

El científico loco no creía que fuese capaz de pronunciar palabras tan ridículas como esas. ¿La paternidad lo habría cambiado hasta el punto de sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo por inventar tales tonterías? Definitivamente, todavía no estaba listo para ser padre.

Pese a su inseguridad, Rintarou decidió aceptar el trato de Suzuha. Él mismo planeaba obtener más información acerca de Okabe Shizuka, así que esto no se desviaba de sus intenciones iniciales.

—Me alegra que decidieras aceptar. Pero antes de que te vayas, necesito que me prestes tu teléfono un momento.

Rintarou entregó el aparato a Suzuha, quien le instaló una aplicación. Ella explicó que era un programa que encriptaba todas las comunicaciones, por lo que sería más seguro comunicarse entre ellos sin que los servicios de espionaje pudiera saber los temas que hablaban Él pensó que era una herramienta útil en los tiempos en los que SERN todavía buscaba información relacionada con máquinas del tiempo, pero la chica de trenzas no le mencionó que su segunda función era que ella pudiera espiar todas sus comunicaciones.

—Ahora sí, ¡éxitos con tu nueva misión, tío Okarin!

Okabe Rintarou dejó la tienda y subió las escaleras. A cada escalón que pisaba, tragaba saliva solo de pensar que se aventuraba a hablar con su futura hija.

Abrió la puerta del laboratorio. Vio como Shizuka había terminado de comer y ahora estaba frente de la computadora de Daru.

En la pantalla había un montón de hojas de texto abiertas, mientras que ella tipiaba a gran velocidad una especie de código de programación. Muchas de las palabras como "if", "while", "value" y "function" eran algunas que el científico loco podía reconocer del idioma inglés, pero no tenía idea de que trataba todo el asunto.

—¿Okabe Shizuka?

Su nombre fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para llamar su atención. Ella detuvo el trabajo que estaba haciendo y Rintarou notó como la palidez de su rosto había desaparecido. En su lugar, Shizuka sostenía la misma clase de mirada firme que el día anterior, cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

—¿Eres mi futura hija?

Luego de su charla con Suzuha ya estaba seguro de eso, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

Sin embargo, Shizuka movió la cabeza de un lado para el otro, haciendo que Rintarou se sintiera confundido.

—¿No lo eres? Pero el soldado de medio tiempo dijo que...

—De Hououin Kyouma —aclaró ella.

Entonces era cierto: ellos dos eran padre e hija en el futuro.

—Debiste decírmelo desde el principio. No tenías que ocultarme información tan importante —le reprochó él. Ella solo se quedó mirándolo—. Mira, no estoy enojado contigo, pero si viniste hasta aquí es porque tienes algo que hacer y necesito saber los detalles.

Ella no respondió y Okabe Rintarou empezó a sospechar que, en realidad, Okabe Shizuka no estaba segura de sí podía contarle la verdad.

—¿Por qué estás dudando? Como tu futuro padre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, ¿no lo entiendes? —insistió él.

—Papá siempre la sabe —respondió ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La respuesta.

Allí se dio cuenta del meollo de la cuestión: al parecer, Shizuka necesitaba una respuesta para « .Kongroo», la contraseña que había pronunciado ya dos veces en su presencia.

Esa frase no tenía un significado en particular para Rintarou. Él nunca ideó ningún tipo de respuesta, pero intentó encontrar una.

—¿La Yohda Stasella?

Shizuka movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿La elección de la Steins;Gate?

Shizuka volvió a negar la respuesta.

Intentó otros juegos de palabras que se le ocurrieron, pero no era ninguno de ellos. Entonces desistió.

Era probable que fuese una clave que él inventaría en el futuro especialmente para interactuar con ella, una especie de secreto entre padre e hija. Siendo así, estaba en desventaja, porque él todavía no había experimentado la paternidad en carne propia. Pero si quería ganar la confianza de Shizuka, lo mejor sería actuar como Hououin Kyouma, dado que ella se tomaba en serio ese tonto juego.

Reflexionando, se dio cuenta de que había una falta de consistencia en la situación.

—Si eres la hija de Hououin Kyouma, ¿no deberías llevar al menos su apellido? —dijo él—. Es decir, ¿qué clase de nombre es «Okabe Shizuka"?

«Shizuka» era un nombre japonés muy común. Daru diría que era apropiado para una heroína secundaria de una visual novel; un personaje tímido y tranquilo que tiene un buen final romántico, pero que no es el _true ending_. O incluso podría llevarlo una bebé nombrada a las apuradas por un viejo y un estudiante de secundaria, cuya única habilidad relevante es hacerse invisible. Pero fuera como fuera, el nombre no era compatible con ser la hija de un gran científico loco, cuyo CI rivalizaba con el de Albert Einstein o Nikola Tesla.

—Tengo otro —dijo ella.

—¿Y cuál sería? —preguntó Rintarou con curiosidad.

—Hououin Kurari.

El científico loco pensó que no sonaba tan mal. Escrito como «鳳凰院暗理» tenía la estética maligna adecuada, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo tan fácilmente.

—¿Dices que te llamas Clarisa Hououin? —Por instinto, él había añadido un "ssa" al nombre Kurari—. ¿Por qué no te presentas así desde el comienzo?

—No le gusta.

—¿A quién?

—A ella. Shizuka es mejor.

Con "ella" se estaba refiriendo a una mujer que no estaba presente en la sala, ni tampoco a Amane Suzuha.

—Con ella te refieres a tu… —dijo Rintarou, sin necesidad de terminar su frase. Claramente se trataba de su madre—. Dime, ¿puedes decirme de quién se trata? ¿La conozco?

Shizuka quedó en silencio y él no sintió deseos de volver a preguntar.

Aunque estaban conversando, Rintarou no sentía las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien. Si Shizuka iba a permanecer junto a él en esa época, lo mejor sería encontrar una forma efectiva de comunicarse. Podía recurrir a los apodos que Suzuha le nombró, pero sería muy avergonzarte decirle "mi pequeño ángel destructivo". Tampoco le diría "ConejoSaltarín011" dado que el alias era, por lo demás, ridículo.

Lo mejor sería rebautizarla de una forma en la que se sintiera cómodo.

—Escucha bien Clarisa, desde ahora en adelante y mientras estés en el pasado, tu nuevo título será el de «Enviado del caos», ¿entiendes?

Lo había improvisado en ese momento, pero claramente Shizuka era una especie de emisario que traía un mensaje del futuro, el cual se proponía a descubrir.

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente. No tenía problemas en ser llamada así.

—Bien, enviado del caos. Antes que nada, quiero que dejes de hackear a la gente de esta época. Si alguien te descubre, podemos tener serios problemas.

Muchos _haters_ dejaban mensajes amenazantes para ConejoSaltarin011 en channel. Era posible que se tratara de simples palabras, pero como su futuro padre, Okabe Rintarou debía velar por su seguridad.

Shizuka no refutó la orden. Pese a todo, parece que reconocía algún tipo de autoridad, lo cual era positivo para él.

—También necesito saber para qué buscas la IBN5100. Si mi futuro yo te pidió que encontraras ese modelo, debió darte algún tipo de instrucción.

Pero Shizuka no respondió nada. Ni ese día, ni el resto de esa semana, ella contó nada sobre su propósito.

* * *

_Sábado 13 de octubre del 2012_

—Así ocurrió todo —dijo el científico loco al finalizar el relato—. Y bien ¿qué opinas, asistente?

Makise Kurisu meditó sobre lo que había escuchado.

—Es una historia interesante. Sin embargo, nada de lo que dijiste prueba que Shizuka es realmente tu hija.

Okabe Rintarou pensaba que el asunto sobre su identidad estaba resuelto, pero Kurisu se mostraba escéptica al respecto.

—Por ejemplo, ¿has visto esa máquina del tiempo con tus propios ojos? ¿Te mostraron otras pruebas para respaldar lo que dicen? ¿O vas a creer solo en sus palabras? —preguntó ella—. Me parece muy sospechoso que ninguna de ellas quisiera revelar más datos sobre lo que hacen en esta época, ¿y si todo esto es un plan para engañarte, Okabe?

Tenía razón: él no había visto con sus propios ojos la máquina del tiempo. No parecía estar en la azotea de Radio Kaikan, y ni Suzuha o Shizuka le habían revelado cuál era su ubicación actual. Tampoco habían mostrado nada que respaldara todo lo que le habían contado del futuro, y ambas eran muy reticentes a decirle que es lo que debían hacer en el año 2012.

Pese a ello, él no tenía dudas en que Amane Suzuha era la misma de antes, lo que confirmaba que la máquina del tiempo realmente existía. Su Reading Steiner era la mejor prueba que podía tener. Tampoco creía que ninguna de las dos tuviera motivos para mentirle, o que estuvieran planeando perjudicarlo.

Makise Kurisu opinaba que existía una manera científica de resolver las dudas sobre futura la paternidad de Okabe Rintarou. Conocía que ciertos laboratorios genéticos solían ofrecer análisis de paternidad en base a pruebas de ADN estandarizadas. Enviando una muestra tanto de Rintarou como de Shizuka, ellos tendrían una evidencia casi infalible de que en el futuro ellos eran padre e hija.

—Además, si tienes una sospecha sobre cuál puede ser la identidad de su madre, podemos enviar una muestra y descubrirlo también.

El ADN es una parte del individuo que no se puede alterar fácilmente, y por lo tanto, no podía mentir. Este análisis podía ser la prueba definitiva, pero Rintarou no estaba seguro de intentar tal método.

—No considero que sea necesario llegar a ese extremo. Confío en lo que dice el soldado de medio tiempo y además…

Él no podía explicarlo, pero había llegado a entenderlo por su propia cuenta. Aunque Shizuka era muy distinta a lo que hubiera esperando, empezaba a sentir hacia ella algo que solo podía definirse como "instinto paternal". Esto le decía que estaban relacionados. Claro, no era un hecho que pudiera probar científicamente, y no era la sensación más cómoda del mundo, más sabiendo que se trataba de una chica de 14 años que apenas se molestaba en hablarle. Tal vez la sangre si era más espesa que el agua.

—Entonces ya lo tienes asumido, Okabe. Pero si te sientes de esa forma, quizás sí sea verdad.

Él estaba en el catálogo de personas en las que la "lógica convencional" dejaba de funcionar como debía, y Kurisu empezaba a aceptar que ella también estaba involucrada cada vez más en su extraño mundo.

—Así es, pero aunque se trate de mi futura hija, no entiendo lo que está pasando por su cabeza, ni sé cómo hacer que confíe en mí —se quejó Rintarou—. Es por eso que quería que habláramos, Cristina. ¿Me ayudarás a descubrir por qué motivo la enviaría al pasado? O al menos dime cómo puedo tratar con ella. No he revelado esta información con ningún miembro del laboratorio y mi asistente es la persona más confiable a quien puedo recurrir.

Un temido científico loco haciendo el esfuerzo de llevarse bien con su hija adolescente era algo que Makise Kurisu hubiera pagado por ver. En otra situación, sus intenciones le hubieran parecido hasta tiernas, pero en el estado actual de las cosas, no estaba de ánimo para bromear al respecto. Podía notar que Okabe Rintarou realmente estaba preocupado y tenía sentido que estuviera así: ningún hombre en la tierra estaba preparado para lidiar con una futura hija que literalmente, había apareció de la nada.

Pensó en qué clase de consejo darle y luego de un tiempo meditando, pudo emitir su opinión.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte —sentenció Kurisu.

Él no pareció nada contento con la respuesta y exigió una explicación.

—Okabe, la relación entre un padre y su hija es sagrada. Por eso no puedo intervenir.

Si existía una persona capaz de ayudarlo, esa sería la futura esposa de Rintarou y madre de Shizuka, pero no conocían su identidad.

—Sólo intenta hacerlo lo mejor que puedas —agregó Kurisu—. Aunque a veces eres descuidado, un pervertido, un acosador callejero, un chuunibyou, un científico delirante…

—No entiendo a qué viene todo eso ahora —interrumpió Rintarou, no conforme con la descripción que escuchaba sobre su persona.

—Decía, —prosiguió ella, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción—, que pese a todo eso, creo que incluso un tonto como tú no podría arruinarlo. Seguro serás un mejor padre.

Makise Shouichi, alias el "Dr. Nakabachi" habría sido capaz de asesinar a su propia hija por un _paper_. Era el peor ejemplo de paternidad posible, y aún con todos los defectos que tuviera, Hououin Kyouma no sería capaz de caer tan bajo.

Okabe Rintarou sabía que esa herida siempre estaba presente en Kurisu. Ser odiada por el mismo hombre que te dio la vida debía ser una carga muy dura. Rara vez su asistente quería compartir lo que sentía al respecto. Era probable que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo para sobrellevarlo sola, aunque el dolor la rompiera en mil pedazos.

Iba a decirle que, como un miembro del laboratorio, podía contar con él si necesitaba hablarlo, sino fuera porque Shizuka regresó primero de su expedición.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, enviado del caos? —le preguntó.

La adolescente negó con la cabeza.

Los tres se retiraron del May Queen. Ya en la calle, Okabe Rintarou sacó su celular para ver la hora y recordó el mensaje que su asistente le había enviado esa semana, al cual él no le había prestado la suficiente atención.

—Con todo este asunto no hablamos sobre el aparato futurista que ideaste CelebSev, ¿no quieres ir a otro lugar?

Todavía era temprano. Podían ir al laboratorio, aunque Rintarou prefería evitarlo, dado que quería mantener lo más alejada posible a Shizuka de los otros miembros y así ahorrarse las explicaciones de cómo la había conocido.

—No será necesario —respondió Kurisu—. Tenía una idea en mente, pero me di cuenta que era una tontería.

—Cualquier idea es bienvenida. Me lo refregaste en la cara el otro día: llevamos años sin inventar nada útil y debemos aumentar nuestra producción si queremos sobrevivir.

Rintarou aún no sabía cómo convertiría su laboratorio en una empresa a ese ritmo, pero sabía que Kurisu sería su respaldo en el futuro, por lo que no creía que nada que viniera de ella podía ser tan malo como para no intentarlo.

—Ya dije que no era nada importante —repitió Kurisu.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro que estoy segura y no me preguntes más Okabe!

Él tuvo que callarse. Le daba miedo volver a preguntar.

Dentro de Kurisu se estaba desatando una tormenta. Shiina Mayuri la había convencido de la ridícula idea de expresarle sus sentimientos a Okabe Rintarou. Kurisu misma había pensado que debía intentarlo: nunca antes había hecho una confesión y aunque le doliera el orgullo, él era el primer hombre del cual se había enamorado.

Sin embargo, Okabe estaba casado y con una hija en el futuro. Parecía que el destino quería jugar una broma de mal gusto al revelar esa información antes de tiempo. Claro, también existía la posibilidad de que Shizuka estuviera relacionada con ella, pero si era así ¿no debería sentir también ese "instinto" del que Okabe hablaba?

Ella no sentía nada de eso. Ni siquiera podía saber cómo debía sentirse ante él en ese momento.

—Será mejor que me vaya ahora. Fue un gusto, Shizuka-san. Te veo después, Okabe.

Makise Kurisu eligió retirarse para pensar mejor a solas, dejando atrás a un Okabe Rintarou muy confundido con su actitud.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre?

—Está enojada —dijo Shizuka.

Él coincidía con el comentario. Podía notar que su asistente estaba enojada por alguna razón desconocida para él, pero tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Shizuka: su observación delataba que sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

—Clarisa, ¿tú conoces a Cristina en el futuro?

Shizuka movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, lo que confirmaba su sospecha.

—¿Cuál es la relación entre ustedes?

Rintarou mismo se había planteado la posibilidad de que Cristina y Clarisa pudieran ser madre e hija. Aún cuando Shizuka no fuera a revelar quién era su madre, podía encontrar indicios de esta posibilidad en base a lo que respondiera.

Ella solo dijo una palabra:

—Lejos.

¿Lejos? ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? ¿Ella quería decir que su relación era lejana? ¿Qué ellas no se llevaban bien? ¿O quizás qué no se encontraban cerca físicamente? Sea cual fuera, ninguna de las opciones parecía propio de una madre y su hija, por lo que sería mejor renunciar a esa idea.

No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones con Kurisu. Se repetía a si mismo que ya era suficiente con saber que ella seguía viva. No era digno de esperar obtener mucho más que eso. Al menos le servía de consuelo saber que Cristina seguiría siendo su leal asistente y lo ayudaría a crear más aparatos futuristas en el futuro.

Esperaría otros nueve años para resolver el misterio de su futura esposa. No era bueno ser impaciente; si se había "enamorado apasionadamente" como Suzuha dijo, no podía ser tan malo. Cuando eso ocurriera, planeaba hacer profundos cambios en la educación de Shizuka. Para empezar, esta vez le pondría otro nombre, siempre que la convergencia no se lo impidiera. Pero hablando de ella...

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

Okabe Rintarou vio como Shizuka se había retirado casi una cuadra entera sin que él se diera cuenta- Ella no volvió atrás, así que no tuvo opción más que seguirla.


End file.
